


Единственный круглосуточный книжный магазин в Нью-Йорке

by Slavyanka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bartenders, Bookstores, Contemporary AU, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka
Summary: Джаред – владелец «Лося и Кавардака», единственного круглосуточного книжного магазина в Нью-Йорке. Магазин занимает все его мысли, но Джареду это нравится: сотрудники, покупатели, полки и полки книг. Дженсен – совладелец бара «Два Брата», самого изысканного поставщика бурбона, пива и кантри-групп в районе Ред Хук. Бар требует все больше и больше времени, но Дженсену это нравится: бармены, посетители, даже вечера с танцами в линию. Странный год Джареда начинается со Дня без штанов и необычных людей, едущих в метро в январе в нижнем белье. Странный год Дженсена начинается с побуждения пересечь реку и оказаться в Манхэттене в три часа ночи, чтобы увидеть, настолько ли симпатичен, как ему помнится, высокий парень из Техаса, с которым он познакомился неделю назад. Но ни один из них не ожидает того, насколько напряженным и интересным будет весь последующий год, и того, что им потребуется использовать все особенности Нью-Йорка, не дающие им сойти с ума, чтобы пережить его.





	Единственный круглосуточный книжный магазин в Нью-Йорке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Only Twenty-Four-Hour Bookstore in New York](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576272) by [tsukinobara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinobara/pseuds/tsukinobara). 



Первое, что навело Джареда на мысль, что день предстоит интересный, был встреченный в метро на маршруте C парень лет двадцати в кроссовках, зеленой лыжной куртке и чем-то, подозрительно напоминавшем трусы-боксеры с символикой хоккейной команды «Чикаго Блэкхокс». Стоял январь, и погода вообще-то не особо располагала к хождению без штанов. Джареду стало интересно, не из Канады ли приехал этот парень. Сам он оделся потеплее: рубашка-хенли, свитер, джинсы, шерстяные носки, ботинки, зимнее пальто, шапка, шарф, перчатки. Он жил в Нью-Йорке уже десять лет, с тех пор как приехал сюда поступать в колледж, и целиком и полностью усвоил первый закон северо-восточной зимы, который гласил: _«Беспокойся о том, как тепло тебе будет по дороге в метро, а не о том, как глупо ты будешь при этом выглядеть»._

Парень в трусах-боксерах вышел на 59-й улице. Джаред проехал дальше до 96-й, вышел из метро, прошел несколько кварталов и доставил первую книгу – _«Брачная жизнь каннибалов»_ Дж. Мартена Трооста – в элегантное довоенное здание со швейцаром. Затем он вернулся в метро, доехал до 59-й улицы, пересел на другую линию, проехал через весь город и вышел на пересечении 63-й улицы и Лексингтон-авеню, чтобы доставить следующие книги – две биографии Роберта Э. Ли и иллюстрированный путеводитель к романам Патрика О’Брайена – в, что удивительно, винный магазин, который еще даже не открылся. К счастью, внутри кто-то был и вышел, чтобы забрать книги.

Джаред увидел еще трех человек без штанов на маршруте D, пока добирался обратно в свой книжный магазин: двух девушек и еще одного парня – все они были одеты более-менее по погоде за исключением того, что разгуливали по улице в нижнем белье. И тогда он понял, что это, должно быть, День без штанов, когда люди не надевают штаны для поездки в метро. Чад поучаствовал в этом мероприятии на четвертом курсе колледжа и из-за неуправляемой склонности клеиться к хорошеньким девушкам заработал настоящую пощечину, а также был несколько раз осмеян, и довольно часто его подчеркнуто игнорировали. В то время Джаред слишком смущался показывать свои ноги, поэтому сопровождал его в качестве моральной поддержки или переговорщика на случай, если Чад отмочит что-то и не сможет самостоятельно выпутаться из ситуации.

Джаред вытащил телефон и написал Чаду:

_Сегодня День без штанов! Ты уже едешь в метро в своем самом модном нижнем белье? :)_

Все трое «бесштанных» вышли из вагона на 14-й улице, и от Чада пришло ответное сообщение:

_Я сейчас без нижнего белья, Лось. И вообще без одежды._

Джаред так понял, что Чад наконец убедил девушку, за которой бегал, переспать с ним.

 _«Молодец, наверное»_ , – подумал Джаред. Он был не слишком высокого мнения как об этой девушке, так и о настойчивых попытках Чада уговорить ее сходить с ним на свидание, но Чад никогда не прислушивался к мнению Джареда о женщинах, сколько они друг друга знали. Что, наверное, справедливо, поскольку Джаред никогда не прислушивался к мнению Чада о мужчинах.

Светило солнце и, кажется, стало теплее, когда Джаред вышел из метро на 4-й улице и направился к Бликер-стрит и своему книжному магазину. Там и сям прогуливались люди: выгуливали собак, возможно, шли на поздний завтрак. Он собирался потом вывести Сэди на площадку для выгула собак в парке Юнион-сквер. Джаред не думал, что увидит Дэвида и Удивительного Дворнягу Марса – воскресенья у Дэвида дома отводились на то, чтобы весь день бездельничать вместе с ребенком – но если он пойдет пораньше, то, быть может, встретит Марка и его двух толстых избалованных мопсов.

В книжном магазине, на удивление, творился какой-то хаос. Женевьев только что пришла, но уже выглядела измученной, а Эй Джей, кажется, пытался убедить пару с двумя детьми, что, нет, сегодня чтение рассказов не проводится, магазин вообще этим не занимается, вы в библиотеке спрашивали? Пара и слышать об этом не желала, а детей едва удавалось контролировать. Женщина средних лет в ярко-розовом пальто несколько раз пыталась вмешаться в разговор, но пара бросала на нее недобрые взгляды.

Джаред вдруг от всей души обрадовался тому, что Сэди все еще находилась в квартире, а не в магазине.

– Джаред! – воскликнула Женевьев. – Как раз вовремя! Сканер для кредитных карточек вышел из строя!

Черт!

– Что значит вышел из строя? – спросил он, пробираясь за кассовую стойку и сбрасывая шарф и пальто на пол.

– Он не читает карты. – Женевьев жестом попросила первого покупателя в очереди просканировать карточку, чтобы показать, в чем состояла проблема. – Он еще и не дает людям ввести номер их карточки. Мы не можем просто повесить объявление «Принимаем только наличные».

– Почему нет? – Джаред уже начал рыться в поисках листа бумаги, чтобы так и поступить.

– Никто больше не носит с собой наличные, – выдвинул предположение покупатель. – А на телефоне у вас нет приложения для считывания карточек?

– Нет.

– А следовало бы иметь.

– У Осрика есть, – сказала Женевьев. – Но он сегодня не работает. Я отключила сканер и включила его опять, но это не помогло.

– Ты звонила в сервис?

– Я собиралась, когда ты придешь.

– Я уже тут. – Джаред повернулся к покупательнице. Она вела себя довольно терпеливо, но трое человек в очереди за ней ворчали. – Простите за это, – сказал он ей. – Ваша книга стоит шестнадцать долларов и тридцать три цента, я могу пробить чек, если у вас есть наличные или вы хотите оплатить покупку чеком.

Она шмякнула свою сумку на кассовую стойку и стала рыться в ней. Сумка была большой, красной и, очевидно, вмещала в себя все, кроме, пожалуй, небольшой кухонной мойки. Мужчина, стоявший за ней, раздраженно сказал что-то грубое мужчине позади него – Джаред уловил интонацию, но не сами слова – и вымелся из магазина. Женщина с сумкой наконец нашла кошелек и вытащила двадцатку.

– Вам повезло, – произнесла она. – В магазине McNally Jackson [1] такого никогда не происходит.

– Мы гораздо меньше McNally Jackson, – ответила Женевьев.

Джаред взял двадцать долларов, пробил чек на книжку – не очень толстый сборник статей об архитектуре – и спровадил покупательницу. Он объявил всему магазину в целом и двум людям, которые до сих пор ждали, чтобы купить свои книги, что сканер для кредитных карточек временно не работает и пока они принимают только наличные или чеки.

– Если хотите отложить свои книги и вернуться позже, чтобы оплатить их, можете так и сделать, – добавил Джаред, и следующий мужчина в очереди так и поступил.

К этому моменту Женевьев, кажется, дозвонилась до кого-то, кто был способен помочь, и что-то быстро записывала на обратной стороне открытки. Она отпихнула Джареда с дороги, снова отключила сканер, включила его и начала нажимать кнопки.

Ни у кого больше не оказалось наличных для покупок, и Джаред пошел помочь Эй Джею.

Женевьев удалось заставить сканер для карточек заработать, и работа магазина вернулась в привычное русло. Эй Джей ушел домой, Ким пришла на свою смену, Женевьев взяла перерыв, чтобы двадцать минут погулять по кварталу. В половине пятого вечера Джаред осознал, что Сэди до сих пор находилась наверху и, наверное, хотела есть и пить, а также отчаянно нуждалась в любви и внимании. Он сказал Ким, что вернется в семь, снова натянул зимнюю одежду и пошел за Сэди.

Начинало смеркаться, на улице до сих пор было холодно, но не слишком сильно. Сэди, казалось, не обращала на это внимание. Она чуть не сцепилась с агрессивной чихуахуа в голубой флисовой курточке – к огромному смущению владельца чихуахуа – но Джаред удержал Сэди и увел ее дальше по тротуару. Они дошли до площадки для выгула собак, но никого из их знакомых там не оказалось, и Сэди не выказала никакого интереса, так что они просто продолжили прогулку.

Они гуляли минут сорок, а когда вернулись к магазину, обстановка, кажется, стала спокойнее. Джаред заглянул внутрь, лишь чтобы удостовериться, что все в порядке – и сканер для карточек все еще работал – и чтобы Сэди поздоровалась с Ким, а затем поднялся в квартиру. Его ждали грязное белье и грязная посуда, он хотел есть, а по какому-нибудь каналу, наверное, показывали футбол. Если возникнут проблемы, Ким ему позвонит.

Книжный магазин на первом этаже назывался «Лось и Кавардак» и принадлежал Джареду. Он работал там, когда учился в Нью-Йоркском университете. Через несколько лет после того, как он окончил университет, мужчина, который был владельцем магазина, решил продать его и уйти на пенсию, Джаред с Чадом и двумя друзьями собрали все свои сбережения, взяли ссуды, заняли денег у друзей и родственников и купили его. Год спустя эти два друга продали свои доли, и Джаред с Чадом поделили право собственности в соотношении 75/25 и переименовали магазин в свою честь. Чад выступал по большей части в качестве бизнес-консультанта по коммерческим вопросам и бухгалтера. Названию «Лось и Кавардак» было уже три года, но люди до сих пор требовали бывшего владельца или спрашивали о магазине, называя его по-старому.

Работа была нелегкой и занимала почти все его время – даже когда Джаред не находился в магазине, он все равно думал о нем – но Джаред ни на что бы его не променял.

Отличало «Лося и Кавардак» от всех других независимых книжных магазинчиков в Нью-Йорке только то, что он являлся единственным круглосуточным книжным магазином в пяти городских районах. Джаред неимоверно гордился тем, что у него уже в течение трех лет получалось поддерживать подобный нереальный график. Это означало, что ему часто приходилось работать по ночам, но пока что он не возражал. Джаред все еще был молод и мог продержаться на пяти часах сна в день. Сэди постоянно бывала в магазине. Не сейчас, потому что там царил хаос, и это бы взбудоражило ее, но позже, возможно, Джаред приведет ее на пару часов, чтобы они составили друг другу компанию.

Кроме того, один из полицейских, патрулировавших их район, любил собак, а никогда не бывает лишним, если местный полицейский доброжелательно к вам относится.

В семь вечера Джаред опять натянул теплую одежду – от двери книжного магазина до входа, который вел к его квартире, было три шага, но никогда не знаешь, когда придется куда-то пойти по делам – пристегнул поводок к ошейнику Сэди и пошел вниз.

– Сканер для карточек все еще работает, – сказала ему Ким. – Торговля шла хорошо. На завтра у тебя три заказа, – она показала Джареду листки. – Собаки к нам не заходили, но кто-то привел кота на поводке; маленькие дети в углу не п _и_ сали; Женевьев предотвратила драку; а если зайдешь на наш Instagram, увидишь новую фотографию Осрика без штанов.

– Кхм, – отреагировал Джаред.

– День без штанов.

– Это я знаю. Видел нескольких человек в метро, когда доставлял заказы.

– В январе так глупо это делать, – она покачала головой, изумляясь тому, какие странные идеи возникали у людей. – Я бы не поехала кататься в метро с голыми ногами в такой холод.

– А летом ты бы стала кататься с голыми ногами?

– Я каталась, – широко улыбнулась она.

– Ты здесь до восьми, да? Мне нужен кофе. Тебе купить? Могу принести без кофеина.

– Нет, спасибо. – Ким взяла поводок Сэди. – Если пойдешь в «Рокко», я бы попросила черно-белое печенье.

Спустя один непомерно дорогой кофе, одно черно-белое печенье, одно пирожное со взбитыми сливками и два часа Джаред и Сэди остались в магазине одни. Сэди легла на пол рядом с кассовой стойкой. Джаред заказал три книги, запрос на которые оставили раньше, пересортировал книги за стойкой, которые должны были забрать, и убедился в том, что график работы на оставшуюся неделю выглядел нормально. Он проверил аккаунт магазина в Instagram и фыркнул, увидев фото Осрика в метро без штанов.

За кассовой стойкой было холодно, и Джаред надел шапку, которую Блондинка Сэм связала ему на Рождество. Саманты – одна блондинка, одна брюнетка – обе были медсестрами в больнице Святого Винсента, и когда им выпадала ночная смена с полуночи до 6 утра, они частенько заглядывали в магазин по пути домой. Блондинка Сэм была вязальщицей.

Всегда было слегка странно находиться в магазине поздно ночью, даже когда звонили или заходили покупатели, но это давало Джареду возможность наверстать все упущенное, что было связано с деловыми вопросами, и навести порядок. Сегодняшний день выдался хлопотливым, так что на полках творился сущий бедлам. Сэди следовала за ним, пока Джаред расставлял книги для детей. В конце концов ей стало скучно, она улеглась перед биографиями и захрапела. Храп у нее был очень утонченный.

В одиннадцать Джаред вывел ее на недолгую прогулку, чтобы Сэди пописала, а потом отвел ее наверх, чтобы она легла спать на кровать. Ему пришлось повесить на дверь небольшую табличку со словами «Ушел на минуту, скоро вернусь» на случай, если кто-то будет проходить мимо и захочет что-нибудь купить.

Джаред не рассчитывал, что кто-нибудь зайдет, – воскресные ночи зимой, как правило, были довольно вялыми – и удивился, когда кто-то все же вошел в магазин. Еще больше он удивился тому, что раньше встречал этого человека.

– Эй, я тебя знаю, – сказал он. – Друг Данни. Босс. Босс Данни.

– Да, – откликнулся этот кто-то. – А ты… прости, я забыл, как тебя зовут.

– Джаред. А ты Дженсен, верно?

– Верно. – Парень – Дженсен – обвел магазин взглядом. Джаред в этот момент смог хорошо рассмотреть его профиль, веснушки и серо-лиловую вязаную рыбацкую шапку, натянутую на уши. Джаред помнил по их единственной встрече, что у Дженсена было мужественно красивое лицо, зеленые глаза и широкие плечи. Сейчас плечи выглядели даже еще более широкими под темно-синим пальто в военно-морском стиле. Вокруг шеи у него был обмотан черный шарф.

– Я вспомнил, что ты работаешь тут, – сказал Дженсен.

– На самом деле я тут владелец, – широко улыбнулся Джаред. – Ты этого не знал? – Он рассказывал о «Лосе и Кавардаке» всем, кого встречал.

– Погоди, ты говорил мне, да, прости. Тогда день выдался хлопотный.

Неделю назад Женевьев и ее девушка Данниль устроили дневную вечеринку в баре, где работала Данниль. Владельцы бара закрыли его для посетителей, но это все равно была вечеринка, и им приходилось заботиться о том, чтобы все были довольны и хватало еды и напитков, а музыка звучала не слишком назойливо.

Как одному из владельцев бара, Дженсену действительно пришлось похлопотать, но он был не настолько загружен, чтобы не уделить время знакомству с боссом девушки его бармена или не поболтать с ним. Немного, но, очевидно, достаточно для того, чтобы Дженсен не забыл о книжном магазине.

– Так что заставило тебя проделать весь этот путь в Виллидж? – спросил Джаред. Он не знал, где живет Дженсен, но бар находился в Бруклине.

– Я еще не совсем готов ехать домой, – зевнул Дженсен. – Устал, но не готов ехать домой. Сегодня у нас в баре выступала группа, а после этого всегда остается чуть больше работы. – Он пожал плечами. – Это имело смысл, когда я вышел из бара.

– Ты хочешь купить книгу? В смысле, ты же тут. – Помочь покупателям найти то, что они хотят, или то, о необходимости чего они даже не догадывались, – один из самых любимых моментов в работе для Джареда.

– Почему ты думаешь, что у меня нет Kindle [2]? – ухмыльнулся Дженсен.

– Тогда ты мог бы купить что-нибудь для кого-то другого.

– Хорошо, – Дженсен опять зевнул. – Прости. Мне бы что-нибудь, что не дало бы мне заснуть. У тебя нет истории кофейных зерен, да?

– У нас, быть может, есть история кофеен.

Джаред вышел из-за кассовой стойки и провел Дженсена через ряды полок к исторической секции, минуя истории о войнах и империях, мужчинах и женщинах, которые формировали ситуацию в мире, до самого конца, где жили причудливые специализированные книги об «истории вещей».

– Как ты относишься к рыбе? – спросил Джаред, вытаскивая книгу _«Треска: биография рыбы, которая изменила мир»_ авторства Марка Курлански. Он недавно прочел ее, получил удовольствие и теперь был заинтересован в том, чтобы продать ее другим людям. Поскольку он еще недостаточно знал о Дженсене, чтобы иметь возможность целенаправленно подбирать ему конкретные книги, треска – подходящий вариант для начала.

– Кто-то написал историю трески, – произнес Дженсен, совершенно не впечатлившись. – Зачем?

– Она изменила мир. Круто, какое влияние может оказывать одна маленькая рыбка. Ты знал, что в Палате представителей штата Массачусетс в Бостоне висит большая деревянная треска? Это «Священная треска». Потому что рыболовство играло очень важную роль в первые годы становления штата. Группа студентов похитила ее в 30-е годы, дело было нешуточное. Но полицейские ее нашли в конце концов. Думаю, кто-то дал им наводку.

– Откуда ты это знаешь? Я думал, ты из Техаса.

Это было упомянуто на вечеринке только потому, что Джаред надел оранжевую вязаную шапку с символикой Лонгхорнс [3].

– Ну, я прочел книгу. Но я знаю множество разнообразных фактов, – с гордостью сказал он. – Я много читаю.

– Я не удивлен. – Дженсен оглядел книжный магазин: полки и столы, загроможденные книгами; витрина с подбором рекомендаций для нового года; блокноты, конторские книжки и кружки с цитатами из литературных произведений; небольшой стеллаж с картами, географическими атласами и календарями по сниженной цене; маленькие карточки, развешенные по полкам, с рекомендациями от служащих магазина. – Тут, наверное, мало чем можно заняться поздно ночью.

– Ты бы удивился всем возможностям. – Джаред подвел Дженсена к секции подержанных книг, которые на этот раз были расставлены в алфавитном порядке по авторам вне зависимости от названия или темы. Джареда не было в тот день, когда Эй Джей в одиночестве находился в магазине и, очевидно, очень-очень скучал. Хотелось надеяться, что произвольная подборка книг поможет ему выяснить, что нравится Дженсену, поскольку они смотрели на произведения разных жанров. – Мне, наверное, следует навести тут порядок в конце концов, потому что никто здесь ничего не может найти. Но для неспешного выбора это удобно, так что я даже не знаю.

Дженсен наугад вытащил книгу в твердом переплете – биографию Сидящего Быка [4] – и стал ее листать.

– У тебя тут бывает много студентов?

– Да, они приходят в разное время дня и ночи, особенно когда идут итоговые экзамены или экзамены в середине семестра. Они не спят – учатся или пишут рефераты – и вдруг осознают «Черт, мне нужно узнать о греческих амфорах, или войне 1812 года, или Гарлемском ренессансе, или искусстве аборигенов, или индуизме, или Шерон Олдс», поэтому приходят сюда в три часа ночи в панике. Все библиотеки закрыты, а их преподаватели поймут, если они спишут все из Википедии. Куда им еще идти?

– И ты можешь им помочь? – Дженсен поставил биографию обратно на полку.

– Стараюсь. Порой им просто нужно прийти куда-нибудь успокоиться. Здесь действительно тихо в три часа ночи. Итоговые экзамены это тяжело, знаешь? Ко мне заглядывают люди, которые работают во вторую или третью смену, по пути из дома или домой. Несколько медсестер из больницы Святого Винсента заходят сюда после работы. Люди даже не всегда хотят что-то купить – иногда им просто необходимо минут десять поболтать там, где все тихо и спокойно. В шестом участке есть полицейский, который заглядывает поздороваться, чтобы просто уйти с улицы ненадолго и поговорить с кем-то, кто не пьян и не писает на тротуаре. Ему нравится моя собака.

– У тебя есть собака? – спросил Дженсен, оглядывая магазин и не видя ее.

– Сэди. Она наверху. Время от времени ко мне приходит кто-нибудь, кто только что прочел первую или вторую книгу из серии и немедленно хочет следующую. И не может ждать. Мне нравятся такие люди. Даже от Amazon нет толка, когда в конце книги получаешь открытую развязку и тебе необходимо узнать, что произойдет, _сию же секунду_. И ты приходишь ко мне, – лучезарно улыбнулся Джаред.

– Мне ничего не нужно. Я слишком занят, чтобы читать.

– Жалко. Тебе надо выделить время для этого. Чем еще заняться, пока едешь в метро? Хотя сегодня ты мог бы понаблюдать за людьми, едущими в вагоне без штанов.

– Что?

– Сегодня День без штанов, – пояснил Джаред. – Я видел в метро нескольких человек в нижнем белье.

– Очевидно, я недостаточно часто езжу в метро, – с изумлением произнес Дженсен, покачав головой. – Обычно только тогда, когда мне нужно добраться в Куинс, а машину забирает мой сосед по квартире. Или сегодня.

– Так что ты делаешь, пока едешь в метро до Куинс?

– В последнее время переписываюсь о работе. Слушаю ролики групп, которых мы, возможно, захотим пригласить. Рассматриваю онлайн-галереи разных фотографов. Читаю о новых и увлекательных событиях в мире мелкосерийного авторского бурбона.

– Тогда тебе могут понравиться вот эти книги. Здесь. – Теперь, когда он имел представление о том, какими были потенциальные литературные интересы Дженсена, Джаред потащил его через весь магазин к секции поваренных книг, в конце которой стояли книги о пиве и коктейлях. – Переиздание _«Коктейлей отеля Савой»_. Классика. Если только ее у тебя еще нет.

– Вряд ли. В офисе стоят книги о коктейлях и справочники для барменов, которые у нас накопились за годы работы, может, и эта есть. А это что? – Он коснулся пальцами красного корешка с названием, напечатанным старомодным шрифтом, а затем вытащил книгу и открыл ее. – _«Справочник бармена от Джерри Томаса: как смешивать напитки, переиздание 1862 года»_ , – прочел Дженсен на титульном листе книги. – Это здорово.

– Его у вас, наверное, нет.

– Определенно нет. – Дженсен начал читать справочник, и Джаред, чувствуя, как будто мешает этому, и не имея возможности высказаться о книге, поскольку не читал ее, оставил его в одиночестве.

Двадцать минут спустя Джаред поправлял книги о путешествиях, когда Дженсен подошел к нему с переизданием справочника бармена и сказал, что покупает его.

– Это было легко, – произнес Джаред, пробивая чек, и вложил магазинную книжную закладку в справочник.

– Меня, вероятно, очень легко убедить, когда я настолько устал. Пакет мне не нужен. Я почитаю в метро.

– Я же говорил тебе, что метро – замечательное место для чтения ради развлечения. Автобус тоже. Для работы можешь читать на работе.

– Ну когда я на работе, я работаю.

– Просто попробуй.

– Мне все равно каким-то образом надо не заснуть. Спасибо, – широко улыбнулся Дженсен. В уголках глаз у него собрались морщинки, и вдруг он стал выглядеть еще привлекательнее, чем когда только пришел. – Доброй ночи или, полагаю, уже доброго утра. Счастливо! – И он ушел.

На следующий день Джаред получил письмо по электронной почте.

Кому: moose@mooseandmayhem.com  
От кого: jackles@twobrothersnyc.com  
Тема: Вчерашняя ночь

_Привет. Крису понравился справочник бармена 1862 года. Мне кажется, он собирается наугад выбирать коктейли и испытывать их на ничего не подозревающих посетителях. Книги о коктейлях отеля Савой у нас нет, так что, наверное, мне просто придется вернуться как-нибудь вечером и купить ее._

_Дженсен (который начал читать в метро ради развлечения)_

На это существовал только один ответ:

Кому: jackles@twobrothersnyc.com  
От кого: moose@mooseandmayhem.com  
Тема: Re: Вчерашняя ночь

_Дай мне знать, если приготовишь что-нибудь по рецептам Джерри Томаса. Я могу отложить для тебя Савой, если хочешь. :)_

_Джаред_

Он взял с полки _«Коктейли отеля Савой»_ , написал имя Дженсена и «Босс Данни» на листке бумаги, вложил его внутрь справочника и положил книгу за кассовую стойку со всеми прочими заказами, которые ждали, когда их либо заберут, либо доставят. Не было никакой гарантии, что Дженсен на самом деле вернется за справочником, но Джаред надеялся, что это произойдет. Не помешает подготовиться.

***

Бар «Два Брата» (самый изысканный поставщик бурбона, пива и кантри-групп в районе Ред Хук) в три часа дня закрыт и тих, исключение составляло только обсуждение, шедшее за столиком у крохотной сцены.

– Нет, – сказал Дженсен, кажется, уже в десятый раз.

– Да, – ответил Крис, его лучший друг и партнер по бизнесу. – «Одри» закрывается. Мы можем расшириться за счет этого пространства и использовать их кухню.

«Одри» – пекарня по соседству. Владелец в течение года говорил, что собирается закрываться, но, как подчеркнул Дженсен, пекарня до сих пор работала.

– То, что она закрывается, еще не означает, что там не появился новый арендатор, – добавил он.

– Не появился. Я спрашивал.

– Кого? Эрика или домовладельца?

– Обоих. Эрик пока не отказался от аренды, и Боб все еще ищет подходящего съемщика.

– И ты думаешь, что это мы.

– Да, думаю. Слушай, ты можешь пойти со мной в банк на обсуждение, если тебя это порадует. У нас уже есть немного денег для этого, обеспечение по кредиту, и подумай о дополнительной прибыли. Мы вмиг покроем все расходы.

– Тебе просто хочется готовить для людей.

Крис лучезарно улыбнулся. Дженсен вздохнул. Он просмотрел бухгалтерские книги. Дженсен точно знал, какую прибыль бар приносит каждый месяц, и он знал, откуда приходит большая часть этих денег и на что уходит. У них уже была кухня, и хотя она являлась скорее намеком на кухню, до сих пор она весьма неплохо им служила. Их меню предлагало не очень много блюд, поскольку это не было необходимо.

«Два Брата» создали себе имя среди баров своего района благодаря подбору разных сортов бурбона, виски и пива, интересного даже в городе, переполненном заведениями, где можно было попробовать мелкосерийные алкогольные напитки и неизвестное авторское пиво. Кроме того, у них царила атмосфера кабака в стиле кантри-вестерн и по крайней мере пару раз в неделю выступали группы, а раз в две недели устраивались танцы в линию [5]. В баре были и постоянные посетители. Бар наконец-то стал приносить прибыль (едва-едва). Дженсен хотел насладиться этим в течение года или двух, прежде чем начинать добавлять более просторную кухню, полное меню и нанимать повара на полный рабочий день, прежде чем они начнут пытаться подать себя как заведение, где можно не только хорошо выпить, но и хорошо поесть.

Кроме того, они находились слегка в стороне от основных улиц. Бар располагался недалеко от улицы Ван Брант, которая являлась настолько же основной, насколько основным был район Ред Хук, и в этот уголок Бруклина общественный транспорт ходил не очень часто. Никто не будет идти домой с работы, не заглянет в окно и не подумает: _«Вот тут было бы здорово поужинать»_.

Но Криса было не переубедить. Он вложил много сил в эту идею. Но еще больше сил придется потратить, чтобы воплотить ее в жизнь.

– Хорошо, – вздохнул Дженсен, – я схожу с тобой в банк. И к Сету.

Сет являлся их бухгалтером, потому что был другом Криса и предложил следить за их финансами бесплатно.

– Сет говорит, что у нас все в порядке, – ободряюще сказал Дженсену Крис. – Он даже сходит с нами в банк и задаст вопросы, о которых мы можем даже не подумать. Это все предварительно на самом деле. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты не возражал.

– Думаю, я не против. Но ты отвечаешь за кухню и группы. Я отвечаю за бар.

– Чудесно! – Крис с энтузиазмом хлопнул ладонями по столу. – Я этим сразу же и займусь. – Он вскочил и исчез в направлении офиса, находившегося в глубине бара.

Дженсен еще не до конца был убежден в необходимости расширения, но он не мог отрицать, что воодушевление Криса оказалось заразительным.

Бар открывался в пять часов, но Алона пришла в четыре, чтобы подготовиться к своей смене и испытать новые интересные рецепты напитков.

– Попробуй, – сказала она Дженсену, вручив ему высокий бокал «коллинз» [6], полный чего-то ярко-голубого со льдом.

– Что это? – спросил Дженсен, с сомнением глядя на бокал. Голубое, по всей вероятности, – кюрасао, если только Алона не добавила тайком пищевой краситель, но он знал, что это явно не все.

– Сюрприз.

На вкус коктейль был фруктовым, мятным и голубым.  
– Дай Крису попробовать, – сказал Дженсен.

– Тебе нравится?

– Мята кажется немного странной. Придумай интересное украшение для коктейля и можешь сделать его загадочным напитком недели. Название у него есть?

– Нет, если это загадочный напиток, – широко улыбнулась она. Дженсен сделал еще глоток. – Я думала об ананасе и мараскиновой вишне [7] с небольшим зонтиком. В духе ретро.

– Это же не просто возрожденный коктейль из гавайского бара, найденный в одном из справочников о напитках, нет? У него такой вкус, как будто мы должны подавать его в бокале, похожем на голову полинезийца.

Алона фыркнула.  
– Не надо меня недооценивать. Кроме того, в гавайских барах нет мяты.

Дженсен пожал плечами, отпил еще немного и вернул бокал.  
– «Одри» по соседству закрывается, – сказал он, чтобы поменять тему, – и Крис хочет занять их помещение и открыть кухню. Я подумал, что тебя следует предупредить.

– Круто. – Алона отпила коктейль. – Я всегда считала, что нам следует подавать настоящую еду. Но его тут нет.

– Криса? Да, я знаю. Сегодня вечером я за вами приглядываю, ребята. – Теперь пришла его очередь широко улыбаться. Они с Крисом попеременно руководили баром. Крис свободными вечерами играл в нескольких группах, а Дженсен занимался фотосъемкой.

Ему пришлось осознанно приложить усилия, чтобы найти, чем занять время, помимо «Двух Братьев», чтобы не рехнуться. В колледже Дженсену хотелось выбрать специальностью фотографию, но его отговорили от этой идеи под предлогом, что на этом не заработаешь, если только очень не повезет, и неужели ему действительно хотелось провести всю жизнь, фотографируя свадьбы других людей? Или путешествуя по опасным и нестабильным частям света в качестве фотожурналиста? Вместо этого Дженсен поступил на физиотерапию, работал стажером в спортивном реабилитационном центре и заодно подрабатывал барменом, чтобы подзаработать. Когда Крис переехал в Нью-Йорк и начал управлять баром, он убедил Дженсена переехать сюда.

«Много спортивных травм, – сказал Крис. – Много медицинских реабилитационных заведений. Много баров. Много меня».

В то время Дженсен жил в Хьюстоне и не собирался навечно оставаться в Техасе, а Крис был очень убедителен. Но хорошую работу в сфере физиотерапии найти было сложно, если ты никого не знал. Дженсен как раз и не знал, поэтому опять подумывал о переезде, когда Крис предложил ему вместе открыть бар.

Порой Дженсен думал, что это лучшее решение, которое он когда-либо принимал. А порой ему казалось, что следовало рассмеяться Крису в лицо и уехать обратно домой.

Сегодня Дженсен думал, что бар – это хорошая идея. Он был заполнен, но в разумных пределах, не чересчур забит, чтобы нельзя было вздохнуть. «Клуб рыжих девчонок», должно быть, поменял вечер для встреч, потому что у края барной стойки сидели три рыжеволосых девушки, болтали о Донне Ноубл (Дженсен узнал это имя, поскольку его бывший любил смотреть «Доктора Кто») и пили «Ред Страйп» [8] из бутылок.

– Вы же знаете, что оно на самом деле не красное, да? – спросил их Дженсен.

– Знаем, – ответила одна из них. Он не знал ее имени, но полагал, что акцент у нее шотландский. На улице стоял холод, но она была только в майке зеленого цвета с изображением Далека. Должно быть, сегодняшний вечер посвятили «Доктору Кто».

– Вы больше не продаете красное пиво, – сказала другая «рыжая девчонка» почти что осуждающе. Она приходила каждую неделю, и Дженсен знал ее имя – Фелиша – поскольку после месяца постоянного посещения бара она сама представилась. – Мы начнем пить где-нибудь в другом месте.

– Обещания, обещания, – поддразнил ее Дженсен. – Как насчет чипсов и соуса к ним? На этой неделе у нас чипсы из свеклы, специально для вас.

– Ты нас действительно любишь!

– Ты каждую неделю приводишь красивых девушек, чтобы они занимали один край моей барной стойки. Конечно, я вас люблю, – Дженсен широко улыбнулся им и пошел в крохотную кухню, чтобы набрать в корзиночку разноцветные чипсы из корнеплодов и взять хумус.

Ему нравились «рыжие девчонки». Ему вообще нравилось, что у бара были завсегдатаи, но «рыжие девчонки» хорошо себя вели, были веселыми и дружелюбными и оставляли неплохие чаевые. Не все из них приходили каждую неделю, и они постоянно меняли решение, выбирая напитки, таким образом держа его в форме. Месяц назад они привели с собой рыжего парня, но обычно приходили только девушки.

Алоне пришлось уйти в полночь, так что Дженсен закрывал бар в одиночестве. Он нашел в офисе записку от Алоны, когда проверял, готово ли все на следующий день. «Данни сказала мне, что ты навещал босса Женевьев! Он _настолько_ милый, как ты ожидал?» – было написано на обратной стороне конверта ее ужасающе аккуратным почерком. Дженсен закатил глаза.

– Тут не существует никаких секретов, да? – вздохнул он. Джаред, должно быть, рассказал Женевьев, которая, должно быть, рассказала Данниль, которая, вероятно, рассказала всему бару. Крис ничего не говорил, но Крис был поглощен добавлением кухни и обеденного зала, а также расширением общей концепции деятельности бара для включения в нее еды. Сводничество его никогда не интересовало.

Данниль, однако, потратила немало времени за последние восемь месяцев, пытаясь познакомить Дженсена со своими одинокими друзьями или одинокими друзьями своих друзей. Она станет невыносимой, если узнает, что Дженсен запомнил Джареда и пошел в книжный магазин, специально чтобы с ним увидеться. Но Дженсен не соврал Джареду, когда сказал, что не мог вспомнить его имя или тот факт, что он на самом деле являлся владельцем магазина. Он запомнил только «высокий, из Техаса, привлекательный и забавный», а также «Лось и Кавардак» и «открыт двадцать четыре часа в сутки».

– Вам, люди, нужно найти себе хобби, отличное от вмешательства в мою личную жизнь, – добавил Дженсен. Он надел пальто, шапку и перчатки, запер бар и пошел домой.

Он задумался, стоит ли вызвать такси или рискнуть прогуляться по холоду, когда ему в голову пришла мысль, что за исключением той ночи, когда он заходил в «Лося и Кавардак» и купил переиздание книги о коктейлях, он на самом деле больше не следовал совету Джареда проводить иногда время в общественном транспорте с хорошей книгой. Являлось ли это уважительной причиной опять сходить в магазин и встретиться с его привлекательным владельцем? Дженсен мог бы заявить, что у него отсутствовал материал для чтения.

Он знал, что бы ему сказали его бармены, если бы он их спросил. Он и его теперь уже бывший парень Мэтт расстались восемь месяцев назад, и отчасти их проблемы были вызваны различиями в рабочем графике. Мэтт работал по обычному расписанию с девяти до пяти. Дженсену приходилось находиться в баре по меньшей мере три (а как правило, и четыре) ночи в неделю, и порой он возвращался домой только под утро. С человеком, который владел книжным магазином, работающим всю ночь, его жизнь была бы более совместимой.

Дженсен закатил глаза. О чем он думал? Ему только-только стало не хватать бойфренда – не просто кого-то, чтобы можно было спать с ним или спать рядом с ним, а того, с кем можно было подурачиться, того, с кем можно было поговорить о работе. Ему не хватало общения с человеком, которому он не платил зарплату. Но для этого у Дженсена были друзья – немногие, кого ему изредка удавалось увидеть – и Крис. Действительно ли он готов был снова начать ходить на свидания? Ему точно не понравился ни один из парней, с которыми его знакомила Данниль.

Дженсен был почти уверен, что у Джареда никого нет. Он практически не сомневался, что Джаред – гей. Если ему на самом деле хотелось узнать, он мог это выяснить.

Но в настоящий момент это все равно не имело значения. Сейчас ему нужно было думать о более неотложных, срочных вещах. Это и новые захватывающие идеи Криса о расширении, и завтрашний визит представителя пивоварни, и необходимость поговорить с Крисом о группе, которая приняла приглашение на четверг, а потом вынуждена была отменить выступление. И в какой-то момент ему бы хотелось попасть в студию фотографии в Квинсе, которую он делил с еще одним парнем.

И ему на самом деле следовало послушаться совета Джареда и начать читать в метро ради развлечения.

***

Пару месяцев спустя Дженсен ехал в метро по маршруту F до Манхэттена ночью в совершенно невообразимое время, читая _«Глубокий сон»_ , позаимствованный им у Алоны. Он прочел не так много, но пока что ему нравилось. Романы в жанре нуар – такие мрачные, такие циничные, но было что-то в их суровой картине мира, их жанровых условностях и скудном языке, от чего Дженсен получал удовольствие. Возможно, потому, что его собственная жизнь слишком отличалась от этого, и он таким образом как будто мог заглянуть в другой мир и по достоинству оценить, насколько здорово тот создан, не испытывая необходимости соотнестись с этим миром или увидеть себя в роли протагониста.

Именно это Дженсен и сказал Джареду, когда добрался до «Лося и Кавардака», потому что Джаред заметил у него книгу! Он, должно быть, читал ради развлечения! В метро!

– Ты так говоришь, как будто не этим я занимался с января, – произнес Дженсен с притворным раздражением. Джаред лишь широко улыбнулся в ответ. – Ты оказываешь благотворное влияние.

– Стараюсь. Как бар?

– Хлопотно. Мы собираемся ввести в действие новую кухню, но строительство начнется только через несколько недель. Ты бы видел, какое исследование Крис проводит для меню. Я все говорю ему, что нам нужны просто блюда для ужина и ему необязательно посещать все без исключения подпольные бары, гастропабы и бары, где подают еду, в Бруклине, а он только и говорит мне заткнуться. – Дженсен пожал плечами. – На одной с нами улице есть местечко, где отлично готовят барбекю, так что он по крайней мере знает, что их не следует копировать. Мы уже три раза ходили «провести исследование». Честно говоря, мне кажется, что Крису нравится это. У него появилась возможность поговорить с профессионалами о еде. Я этого не могу и на самом деле не хочу.

– Сколько времени вам потребуется, чтобы начать подавать ужины? – Джаред вышел из-за кассовой стойки и направился к секции с детективными романами/приключенческими романами/романами ужасов, поманив Дженсена за собой.

– Еще месяц-два. Но мы уже начали всем рассказывать, что-то вроде заблаговременного оповещения. Досрочная реклама.

– Я видел. Я теперь подписан на вас в Facebook. – Джаред принялся за эту секцию, стал переставлять книги и приводить их в порядок. – Не знаю, что произошло, но тут творится абсолютная неразбериха.

– Ты подписан на бар в Facebook?

– Да. А почему нет? Ты же на нас подписан. – Он прищурился, глядя на ряд под буквой К, и вытащил экземпляр _«Как писать книги»_ Стивена Кинга. – А это что тут делает? – Вопрос явно был риторическим, потому что Джаред засунул книгу под мышку и продолжил наводить порядок на полках.

– Ну, – широко улыбаясь, произнес Дженсен, – знаешь, мне нужны рекомендации о том, что почитать, пока я еду в метро очень поздно ночью.

Джаред фыркнул.

– Если тебе нужны советы по жанру нуар, мне следует отправить тебя к Эй Джею, хотя он больше любит ужасы. На самом деле такая литература не для меня. Знаю, знаю, я зарабатываю тем, что продаю книги, а нравится мне не все.

– Я не пью напитки на основе водки, – сказал Дженсен. – У Тома в колледже был неприятный случай с текилой, и он ее больше не пьет. А Данниль на самом деле не нравится пиво.

– Она работает в баре, и ей не нравится пиво? – Джаред отвернулся от полок и неверяще уставился на Дженсена.

– Странно, да? Когда мы добавляем что-то новое в меню, она пробует, просто чтобы знать, что сказать посетителям, но если у нее есть выбор, то она скорее остановится на коктейле. Или бурбоне «Maker's Mark» безо льда.

Что имело смысл. Они все же были баром, где подавали бурбон.

– Хм, – произнес Джаред и вернулся к перестановке книг.

Дженсен наблюдал за тем, как он наводит порядок на полках, и лениво думал о том, как приятно просто иметь возможность стоять рядом с кем-то и смотреть, как он работает, в уютной тишине. В «Двух Братьях» никогда на самом деле не было тихо. Даже когда Дженсен находился там в одиночестве, у него работало радио или музыкальный автомат. В «Лосе и Кавардаке» в почти четыре часа утра стояли тишина и спокойствие, и он действительно мог оценить это.

К тому же довольно приятно было находиться в одном месте с Джаредом без необходимости говорить. Дженсен проводил дни и ночи, разговаривая с людьми, многие из которых являлись незнакомцами, и порой ему хотелось просто провести время с кем-то и не испытывать ощущение, как будто кому-то из них нужно говорить.

– О чем думаешь? – спросил его Джаред, наконец добравшись до конца этой секции, и отошел, чтобы поставить _«Как писать книги»_ на другую полку.

– О том, что тут тихо и мне это нравится, – сказал Дженсен. – Я разговариваю с людьми весь вечер. Я люблю свою работу – возможно, тебе придется напомнить мне об этом, когда кухня наконец заработает – но все время находиться среди людей бывает утомительно.

– Мне нравится быть среди людей. Всегда странно, когда студенты из колледжа уезжают домой на каникулы, потому что я так привык, что они приходят сюда по ночам. Летом тут бывают те, кто приезжает на летние курсы, так что все в порядке. Но весенние каникулы проходят как-то тихо. Они выпали на прошлую неделю, а сейчас студенты вернулись.

– Я бы мог заняться твоей работой.

– Хочешь поменяться? – Джаред нашел место для томика _«Как писать книги»_ и поставил его на полку, а затем повернулся и широко улыбнулся Дженсену.

 _«Боже, какой он симпатичный»_ , – внезапно и неуместно подумалось Дженсену. Не то чтобы эта мысль не посещала его раньше. И не раз. Одна из причин, по которой он продолжал приходить сюда, хотя всегда уставал к этому часу и знал, что ему следовало бы ехать домой, – ему на самом деле нравилось лицо Джареда. И плечи Джареда, на которых сейчас натянулась рубашка, потому что он повернулся. И длинные ноги Джареда. И руки Джареда.

– Наверное, нет, – произнес Джаред, отвечая на собственный вопрос, и направился обратно к кассе. – Я ничего не знаю о коктейлях.

– А я ничего не знаю о продаже книг. Мне бы все равно пришлось общаться с людьми, если бы у меня была твоя работа.

– Да, пришлось бы. – Джаред оперся на кассовую стойку, все еще улыбаясь.

– Тебе следует как-нибудь прийти в бар, – выпалил Дженсен. – Я тебе что-нибудь приготовлю. Я все время прихожу сюда. Тебе следует прийти ко мне.

– Не знаю, будет ли у меня время. Кроме меня, никто больше не может работать так поздно.

– Ты не обязан приходить ночью. Просто подумай об этом.

– Хорошо. – Возможно, у Дженсена разыгралось воображение, но ему показалось, что улыбка Джареда слегка изменилась, превратившись из открытой, жизнерадостной и немного поддразнивающей в нечто более задумчивое и даже застенчивое.

Дженсен не хотел слишком сильно заострять на этом внимание, но возникло ощущение, что они разделили один сокровенный момент на двоих. Затем он зевнул, и настроение опять изменилось.

– Мне, наверное, следует пойти домой, – сказал Дженсен, сдерживая зевоту. – Я и не представлял, что настолько устал.

– Неплохая идея. Не думаю, что тебе захочется спать у меня не полу.

– Не особо, нет. – Дженсен показал _«Глубокий сон»_ , взятый у Алоны. – По крайней мере у меня есть то, что развлечет меня в метро, чтобы я не заснул по пути домой.

– Чандлер хорошо подходит для этого.

– До связи. Я расскажу Крису, что ты преследуешь нас в Facebook. – Теперь пришла очередь Дженсена широко улыбаться, и Джаред рассмеялся.

– Ой, как будто ты не преследуешь нас в ответ. Иди домой и ложись спать, – он помахал рукой Дженсену на прощание.

Дженсен не заснул в метро, но и не смог заставить себя читать. Он думал о Джареде, который был гораздо более интересным, чем Рэймонд Чандлер.

***

«Приход весны, по-видимому, пробудил в людях общительность», – подумал Джаред, маневрируя с Сэди среди всех жителей Гринвич Виллидж, изредка встречающихся студентов и отдельно взятых туристов, заполонивших тротуар между его квартирой и площадкой для выгула собак в парке Юнион-сквер. Все, кажется, хотели поздороваться с его собакой. Не то чтобы Джаред был против, но площадка для выгула находилась вообще-то не в двух шагах, и ему бы хотелось все же туда добраться, чтобы отпустить Сэди и поболтать со своими друзьями-собачниками.

День выдался хороший и ощущался как воскресенье, поскольку толпы людей наводили на мысль, что все собрались на поздний завтрак в одно и то же время. На площадке для выгула собак, к счастью, находилась небольшая группа людей, которые всегда бывали тут по утрам в будние дни, и Джаред помахал рукой владельцам собак, которых узнал, прежде чем снять поводок с Сэди, и увидел, что Марк с Дэвидом сидят на лавочке. Марк играл на валторне в оркестре Метрополитен-опера, а Дэвид по сути являлся профессиональным нердом [9], создавал видео для YouTube, делал подкасты и писал в блоге критические статьи обо всем, что вызывало интерес у ботаников и гиков. Джаред как-то попробовал смотреть видео, но гораздо проще было слушать подкасты. Он бы никогда в этом не признался, но подкасты создавали замечательный фоновый шум – Джаред мог краем уха слушать их и в то же время заниматься другими делами. Необязательно было уделять им все внимание.

Джаред заметил, что Удивительный Дворняга Марс, собака Дэвида, обнаружил появление Сэди благодаря тому простому факту, что она начала гоняться за ним по площадке. Дизраэли и Чемберлен, избалованные мопсы Марка, лежали на земле перед лавочкой, посапывая, пыхтя и выглядя весьма довольными.

– Лось! – окликнул его Дэвид. Мопсы оживились. Марк помахал рукой. Джаред бросил взгляд на Сэди и Удивительного Дворнягу, но они все еще играли, а не дрались, так что он слегка подтолкнул Дэвида, чтобы сесть на краю лавочки. – Следующий подкаст посвящен Иэну Бэнксу. [10] Тебе следует его послушать.

– Послушаю, – ответил Джаред. Одна из мопсих поднялась на ноги и, переваливаясь, подошла к Джареду, чтобы он почесал ей голову. Собаки были так похожи, что Джаред мог различать их только по ошейникам. Он понятия не имел, почему мопсихи Марка носили узнаваемо мужские имена, хотя обе были девочками, но никогда не спрашивал. Сам Марк просматривал стопку нот, и Джаред слегка наклонился к нему, минуя Дэвида, чтобы попытаться лучше рассмотреть их.

– Новая партитура, – сказал Марк, заметив любопытство Джареда.

– Он очень плохая компания, – добавил Дэвид, притворившись недовольным. Марк закатил глаза. – Совершенно не интересуется моими проблемами с Minecraft.

– Твой ребенок играет лучше, чем ты, да, – прокомментировал Джаред. Это был даже не вопрос. Дэвид с притворной обидой прижал ладонь к сердцу.

– Ты ранишь меня!

– Он никак не перестанет говорить об этом, – сказал Марк, вернувшись к нотам.

– Что ты будешь исполнять? – спросил его Джаред, и Марк приподнял листы, чтобы Джаред смог увидеть обложку. _Тангейзер_. Это ничего не говорило Джареду, познания которого в опере начинались и заканчивались «полными леди в рогатых шлемах и Паваротти», потому что все знали, кто такой Лучано Паваротти. К обложке были приклеены маленькие стикеры: золотые звезды, ноты и небольшая улитка. – Почему все покрыто стикерами?

Марк повернул ноты к себе, чтобы взглянуть на обложку.

– Это мой сын сделал. Он считает, что сборник нот это скучно.

– Так и есть, – прошептал Дэвид Джареду.

– Я все слышал.

– Как дела в книжном бизнесе?

– Хорошо, – ответил Джаред. – Деятельно. Если ты собираешься говорить об авторах в своем подкасте, то мог бы упомянуть в нем и о нас.

– Да, можно.

– А мы бы могли предложить скидку «Упомяните о том, что услышали о нас в неформальном подкасте Дэвида, и получите скидку десять процентов». – Джаред задумался. – Есть какие-нибудь особые цифры у ботаников, кроме сорока двух? Потому что такую скидку я сделать не могу.

– Ты же в курсе, что подкаст транслируется на весь мир, да? – произнес Марк. Джаред и не думал, что тот слушает их разговор, и решил не отвечать. «Лось и Кавардак» все равно могут отправить посылку почти куда угодно.

– Я использую секретный код, – сказал Дэвид, потирая руки и обдумывая эту идею. – Что-нибудь, что только мои нерды смогут тебе сказать.

– Если ты назовешь мой магазин порочным скопищем грязи и злодейства [11], я никому не дам скидку.

– Я бы никогда так не поступил.

– Поступил бы, – отозвался Марк. – Он все время спрашивает меня, как дела на Мос-Эйсли [11], – сказал он Джареду. – А я потом говорю ему, что Гридо [11] выстрелил первым, – он широко улыбнулся.

– А затем кому-нибудь приходится нас растаскивать, – добавил Дэвид, тоже улыбаясь. – Мы сбиваем собак с толку.

Чемберлен решила недвусмысленно выразить свое мнение по поводу данного разговора, сев Дэвиду на ступни. Марк фыркнул.

– Парни, могу я у вас кое-что спросить? – произнес Джаред. Марк отложил свои ноты, и они с Дэвидом выжидательно взглянули на Джареда. – Если есть кто-то, в ком вы, кажется, заинтересованы, но вы не знаете, заинтересован ли в вас этот человек – но вы думаете, что это так – как вы выясняете точно?

– Я поцеловал Джейн, – ответил Дэвид. – Я понял, что нравлюсь ей, потому что она не дала мне пощечину.

– Ты мог бы спросить у самого человека, – предложил Марк. – Если это слишком прямолинейно, то можно спросить у его друзей.

– Ты увлекся кем-то из своих покупателей?

– Нет, – ответил Джаред. – Ну, не совсем. Он кое-что покупал, но он не завсегдатай. Он владелец бара, где работает девушка моей подруги. Он приходит иногда поздно ночью, после того как бар закрывается. Я не знаю, где он живет.

– А где находится бар? – спросил Марк.

– В районе Ред Хук.

– Это разве не в Бруклине? – спросил Дэвид. Он попытался спихнуть Чемберлен с ноги, но она не сдвинулась.

– Он все это расстояние преодолевает после работы, – продолжил Марк, – которая заканчивается во сколько, в три ночи? В четыре? Он бы мог поехать домой и лечь спать, а ты не уверен, испытывает ли он к тебе интерес?

– Да.

Марк приподнял бровь.

– А ты бывал у него в баре? – спросил Дэвид.

– Один раз, но еще до того, как мы познакомились поближе. У меня на самом деле не было времени сходить туда еще. Когда они открываются, я уже должен работать. Кроме того, бар находится в Бруклине. Единственный раз, когда я туда ездил, нас было четверо и мы вызвали такси.

– Бары открываются к пяти вечера, – сказал Марк. – Тебе следует сходить туда. Выпить содовую. Поздороваться.

– Попроси подругу спросить свою девушку, – предложил Дэвид.

– Наверное, можно, – сказал Джаред. Хотя, по правде говоря, он не был уверен, что хочет впутывать весь магазин в свою потенциальную личную жизнь. Джаред не сомневался, что Женевьев знала о том, что Дженсен приходит в магазин поболтать, потому что он также не сомневался, что ее девушка Данниль знала об этом. Но это чересчур напоминало среднюю школу – попросить Женевьев попросить Данниль поинтересоваться у Дженсена, что тот испытывал к Джареду. Он был взрослым человеком и должен был быть в состоянии выяснить это самостоятельно.

Джаред знал, что Мило, его бывший, испытывал к нему интерес, потому что Мило пригласил его на свидание. Но Дженсен только приходил в магазин в предрассветные часы и разговаривал с ним, порой отправлял по электронной почте что-нибудь смешное или рассказывал о том, что происходило в баре. И так Дженсен мог выражать романтический интерес, или так Дженсен мог выражать дружеский интерес. Гей-радар Джареда никогда не отличался особенной восприимчивостью, и он не привык так долго ждать, чтобы кто-то либо попытался его соблазнить, либо предельно четко дал понять, что хочет этого от него.

Джаред, однако, был почти уверен, что испытывал интерес к Дженсену. Им необходимо было провести время вместе в каком-нибудь заведении, которое не являлось магазином «Лось и Кавардак» в середине ночи, чтобы знать точно. Или он мог действовать по примеру Дэвида с девушкой, которая теперь стала его женой, и поцеловать Дженсена, надеясь, что не получит оплеуху.

– Спасибо, – сказал он, – наверное.

– Ты его поцелуешь? – с надеждой в голосе спросил Дэвид.

– Пока нет. Я не хочу его шокировать.

Марк издал недовольный звук.

– Ты думаешь, я ему нравлюсь? – спросил его Джаред.

– Мне кажется, он точно производит такое впечатление, даже если это не так, – ответил Марк.

– Я в этом плохо разбираюсь, – признался Джаред. – Обычно если парень собирается ко мне подкатить, он не ждет пару месяцев.

– А почему ты сам не делаешь подкат? – спросил Дэвид, потом покачал головой, осознав, что сказал. – Это прозвучало как-то странно.

– Я понял, что ты хотел сказать. Не знаю.

– Может, тебе попробовать?

– Возможно. – Сэди, кажется, измотала Марса, поскольку он просеменил к лавочке и плюхнулся на землю перед парнями. Мопсихи Марка фыркнули на него. Выглядел Марс обиженным.

– Надо вести Удивительного Дворнягу домой, – сказал Дэвид, наклонившись, чтобы пристегнуть поводок к ошейнику Марса, а потом поднялся, наконец заставив Чемберлен встать с его ног. – Тебе следует поцеловать этого парня.

– Спасибо за совет, – сухо произнес Джаред. – А что, если я ему не нравлюсь и этим отпугну его?

– Не отпугнешь. Пошли, дворняга, подкасты ждут записи. – Марс с трудом поднялся, и они с Дэвидом направились к выходу с площадки для выгула.

– Ему не по пути, но он приходит, чтобы увидеться с тобой, – напомнил Марк Джареду. – Кажется, что он испытывает интерес. А ты?

– Думаю, да.

– Думаешь, да?

– Не знаю, есть ли у меня время для бойфренда. У меня даже нет времени, чтобы прийти к нему в бар и поздороваться.

– Если у меня есть время на свою леди, то у тебя тоже. Не думай об этом слишком долго. – Марк сложил партитуру, встал и потянулся. – Работа зовет. – Он слегка подтолкнул мопсих, заставляя их подняться, пристегнул поводки и увел их. А Джаред сидел на лавочке и жалел, что забыл принести мячик, чтобы побросать его Сэди. Она изучала площадку для выгула и общалась с двумя оставшимися собаками – исключительно лохматой самоедской лайкой и борзой в розовой курточке – и ему хотелось бы, чтобы Сэди побегала еще, прежде чем они вернутся в магазин. Джаред нашел какую-то палку и некоторое время бросал ее Сэди, думая о Дженсене, «Лосе и Кавардаке» и том, когда он сможет найти время, чтобы съездить в бар Дженсена.

Джаред продолжил думать о том, как он мог бы выяснить, привлекает ли внимание Дженсена, до тех пор, пока они с Сэди не вернулись в магазин, и тут он осознал, что следует думать о работе. Джаред оставил дверь открытой, поскольку погода стояла хорошая и ему хотелось побудить людей заходить в магазин. Через открытую дверь он услышал женский голос, явно принадлежавший матери, которая, несомненно, уже дошла до ручки: «Филипп!» – а через полминуты после этого в магазин, хихикая, вбежал маленький мальчик в расстегнутой толстовке с символикой Капитана Америки и исчез среди дальних полок. За ним вошла красивая, но измученная женщина, которая, должно быть, являлась его мамой, судя по одновременно извиняющемуся и умоляющему выражению лица. Джаред указал на дальнюю часть магазина, и она тоже исчезла из вида. Сэди, явно заинтересовавшись, последовала за ними. Две минуты спустя они все вернулись, Филипп – все еще хихикающий – был переброшен через плечо мамы.

– Спасибо, – сказала она Джареду, выходя. Он схватил Сэди, тоже попытавшуюся выйти. – Я просто возьму и выпущу тебя в парке для собак, – сказала женщина своему сыну, потом они пошли дальше по тротуару, и их не стало слышно. Джаред представил, как энергичный маленький ребенок пытается вовлечь в игру ленивых мопсих Марка, и улыбнулся. Удивительный Дворняга Марс, пожалуй, оказался бы более хорошей компанией.

Тема собак продолжилась полчаса спустя, когда пожилой джентльмен в коричневой кожаной куртке и кепке зашел в магазин, увидел Сэди и наклонился погладить ее.

– Ты Лось или Кавардак? – спросил он.

– Я Лось, – ответил Джаред. – А она Сэди.

– Сколько ей?

– Восемь? Я не уверен. Она из приюта, а там не знали, сколько ей лет.

Они несколько минут поболтали о собаках в общем и о Сэди в частности, пока не зазвонил телефон и Джареду пришлось ответить, давая пожилому джентльмену возможность побродить по исторической секции. В конце концов к нему присоединилась немолодая женщина в красном пальто, наверное, его жена, и они купили путеводитель по Праге и историческую книгу под названием _«Мощнее динамита»_ , которую Джаред сам читал и мог порекомендовать по опыту. Уходя, они остановились погладить Сэди к ее безграничному восторгу.

Остаток дня прошел как обычно – помочь покупателям, позаботиться о заказах, проверить график работы сотрудников, навести порядок на полках, организовать автограф-сессию, оплатить накладные. Им с Чадом, наверное, стоило бы сесть и поговорить о деньгах. Джаред поужинал, вывел Сэди на прогулку, прежде чем увести ее в квартиру, а потом стало очень поздно, и осталось только взять метлу и подмести в магазине, потому что по какой-то причине люди весь день заносили внутрь всякую дрянь на обуви.

Чарльз – джазовый музыкант – заглянул незадолго до четырех часов утра, как поступал как минимум раз в неделю. Он вел ночной образ жизни и много читал. Время от времени он приносил стопку подержанных книг на продажу, чтобы получить кредит от магазина и просто чтобы освободить полки для новых книг. Он хорошо обращался с книгами, и Джаред с радостью их покупал.

– Я даю концерт в Астории [12] на следующей неделе, – сказал он Джареду, заплатив за книгу Роберта Джексона Беннета в мягкой обложке. – Могу я оставить флайер?

– Конечно, – ответил Джаред. У кассовой стойки находилась доска объявлений, на которую люди могли крепить флайеры о различных событиях и вообще о том, что могло вызвать интерес у местных жителей. Джаред приколол флайер Чарльза поверх старого объявления о занятиях йогой. Он не мог пойти на шоу, но Эй Джей жил в Астории и, возможно, заинтересуется.

Вскоре после ухода Чарльза пришли двое парней – шатен в зеленой куртке и его друг пониже ростом, со светлыми волосами, практически утопающий в толстовке колледжа Купер Юнион.

– Неужели ты действительно затащил меня на другой берег из-за книжного магазина? – спросил блондин, когда они остановились перед столиком, на котором были расставлены книги, рекомендуемые для чтения в этом месяце.

– Да, – ответил его друг.

– Зачем?

– Потому что книжные магазины действуют на меня по-настоящему успокаивающе. И я подумал, что тебе будет слишком холодно на пароме.

Блондин пожал плечами, сказал: «У меня есть капюшон», – и ушел в сторону книг по искусству и архитектуре. Его друг последовал за ним, прежде чем Джаред успел предложить помощь, если им что-то было нужно.

Они ничего не купили, и за исключением странного телефонного звонка, который состоялся, потому что кто-то очень сильно ошибся номером, магазин замер, пока в пять утра не появился Антон, и Джаред смог пойти в квартиру и поспать.

Следующей ночью приходили студенты – по двое и по трое; школьница в майке и пижамных штанах, которая призналась, что тайком улизнула из квартиры родителей, но она только что дочитала _«Кодовое имя Верити»_ , и ей нужна была следующая книга; две девушки, которые, кажется, были на свидании; и парень-панк в обязательных черных джинсах-трубочках, ботинках Doc Martens и джинсовой куртке, покрытой шипами, заплатами и краской. На тыльной стороне руке у него была вытатуирована синяя звезда, которую Джаред заметил, когда парень снял перчатки, чтобы пересчитать деньги. Он купил две книги по искусству – _«Полароиды»_ Роберта Мэпплтропа (подержанную) и пинапы 1940-х годов с девушками (новую) – и, к большому удивлению Джареда, заплатил наличными.

Вскоре после ухода панка с книгами по искусству зашли Саманты. Блондинка Сэм объяснила, что их отправили купить кофе и что-нибудь для перекуса, поскольку в больнице было тихо, на что Брюнетка Сэм отреагировала, сложив указательные пальцы крестом, и прошипела: «Ты сказала слово на букву Т! Никогда не говори слово на букву Т!

– Тихо? – спросил Джаред.

– Шшш!

– Прости, – смущенно извинилась Блондинка Сэм. – Обстановка спокойная. Мы взяли перерыв. – Она оглядела магазин. – Тут так чисто!

– Я подмел, – сказал Джаред.

– А в домах ты подметаешь? – спросила Брюнетка Сэм.

– Только в своем.

Блондинка Сэм отошла посмотреть на книги о рукоделии, и Джаред спросил у Брюнетки Сэм:  
– Как ты понимаешь, что парень испытывает к тебе интерес?

– Обычно он приглашает меня на свидание, – сказала она. – А что такое? Тебе нужно найти себе пару? – широко улыбнулась она.

– Есть парень, который порой поздно ночью приходит сюда, и, кажется, я испытываю к нему интерес, и кажется, он испытывает интерес ко мне, но он ничего не предпринимает, поэтому я не уверен. Один из моих друзей говорит, что мне следует поцеловать его, если я действительно хочу все выяснить, но мне не хотелось бы его шокировать. Он работает в Бруклине. Магазин ему совсем не по пути домой. Но он еще никаких шагов не предпринял.

– Он хотя бы гей?

Джаред попытался вспомнить, говорил ли Дженсен что-нибудь о бывших, или говорила ли Женевьев что-нибудь о нем, и он почти не сомневался… да, Дженсен действительно упоминал бывшего бойфренда однажды, когда они разговаривали о работе по ночам и о том, как порой сложно встречаться с друзьями, которые работали с девяти до пяти.

– Да, он рассказывал мне о бывшем бойфренде.

– Может быть, тебе следует попробовать пригласить его на свидание?

– Не знаю, есть ли у меня время на бойфренда. Или у него.

– Тогда почему ты о нем думаешь? И если у него нет времени, то почему он продолжает приходить сюда, чтобы увидеться с тобой?

Блондинка Сэм вернулась, и Брюнетка Сэм спросила у нее, как она понимает, что кто-то испытывает к ней интерес.

– Если меня приглашают на свидание, обычно это довольно явная подсказка, – сказала она, затем подняла левую руку и пошевелила пальцами, чтобы Джаред и другая Сэм увидели ее обручальное кольцо. – Но обычно этого не делают.

– Джаред хочет пригласить парня на свидание, – объяснила Брюнетка Сэм, – но не знает, как это будет воспринято. Я посоветовала, чтобы Джаред все же предложил ему встретиться.

Обе Саманты выжидательно взглянули на Джареда.

– Что? – спросил он. – Вы обе думаете, что мне следует пригласить его на свидание? А что, если он скажет нет?

– Какова вероятность этого? – спросила Брюнетка Сэм.

– Он до сих пор не предпринял никаких шагов. Если он испытывает интерес ко мне, то почему ничего еще не сделал?

– Этот парень приезжает из Бруклина, чтобы увидеть Джареда, – пояснила Брюнетка Сэм для Блондинки Сэм. – Это и есть его шаг, – сказала она Джареду. – Теперь твоя очередь.

Джаред вспомнил, как Марк сказал, что Дженсен специально поздно ночью отклоняется от своего маршрута, когда устал и, несомненно, хотел бы поехать домой. Как человек, по-настоящему получающий удовольствие от сна, как бы мало его ни было, Джаред мог оценить, как решение отложить встречу с собственной теплой постелью, чтобы поболтать с кем-нибудь, может служить признаком первого шага на пути к будущим отношениям. Так что Брюнетка Сэм права, и теперь пришла очередь Джареда действовать.

Ему только надо найти время и место, а также решить, какой именно шаг предпринять.

Джаред поделился этой мыслью с Самантами, которые казались довольными, и сказал им приветственно помахать всем новорожденным за него, когда они вернутся в больницу.

Двумя днями позже он собрался с духом, оставил Сэди в магазине с Ким и последовал совету Марка сходить в бар «Два Брата», чтобы на этот раз навестить Дженсена на месте его работы. В конце концов, Дженсен же приглашал его зайти.

– Джаред! – окликнула его из-за стойки бара Данниль. – Что ты тут делаешь?

– А, гм, Дженсен здесь? – спросил он.

– Нет. Сегодня у него выходной. – Она просияла улыбкой. – Жен должна мне десять баксов.

– Почему?

– Я поспорила с ней, что тебе первому придется пригласить Дженсена на свидание. – Данниль казалась необоснованно довольной собой. Джаред вовсе не возражал против того, что Женевьев обсуждала отсутствие у него личной жизни со своей девушкой.

– Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы куда-то его приглашать.

– Да-да. Хочешь что-нибудь выпить, пока ты тут? Кухня еще не готова, но бар открыт. – Она махнула рукой куда-то в конец бара, где, заглянув за стойку, Джаред мог увидеть дыру в стене, закрытую двумя толстыми пластиковыми листами.

– Нет, я вернусь обратно в магазин.

– Содовая? – Джаред отрицательно покачал головой, и Данниль пожала плечами. – Сказать ему, что ты был тут?

– Нет. Погоди. Да. Скажи, я заходил и передавал привет.

– Только привет?

– Только привет.

– Это скучно. Когда кухня будет готова, ты обязательно должен будешь прийти сюда поужинать. Крис так гордится своим меню, – она так закатила глаза, что Джаред решил, она уже устала слушать об этом. – Если ты просыпаешься до двух часов дня, то можешь зайти на поздний завтрак.

– Возможно, так и сделаю. Мне нужно идти. Передавай привет Жен.

 _«Что ж, план провалился»_ , – подумал Джаред, пока ждал автобус, чтобы доехать до станции метро. Но он по крайней мере попытался. И он всегда мог вернуться. А Данниль скажет Дженсену, что он заходил, а это практически так же хорошо, как если бы Дженсен сам был там и увиделся с ним.

***

Бар сводил Дженсена с ума. Ремонт кухни требовал больше времени, чем ожидалось из-за своеобразного водопровода в здании и каких-то электромонтажных работ, самовольно проведенных арендаторами в соседнем доме десять лет назад. Появлялись новые вариации меню, которое Крис видоизменял каждые несколько дней, кроме того, он пытался приготовить все самостоятельно, чтобы испытать на ничего не подозревающих сотрудниках и посетителях. «Зачем еще нужна подневольная аудитория, – сказал он, – если ты не собираешься воспользоваться ею в своих интересах?» Они еще не нашли повара, хотя не потому что не старались, и никто точно не знал, кого им еще понадобится нанять. Данниль считала, что им нужен будет как минимум один специально выделенный для этого официант, но Дженсен с Крисом подозревали, что она просто не хотела получить дополнительные обязанности помимо барменских.

По крайней мере, им удалось купить немало оборудования у Эрика, который, как оказалось, не столько закрывал «Одри», сколько объединял ее с существующей пекарней, которой владел один из его друзей в Квинсе. У бара уже был поставщик приборов из стекла и посуды, а также бумажных изделий, но Крис и Дженсен до сих пор искали подходящих поставщиков свежей зелени и овощей, мяса и молочной продукции. Им хотелось по возможности покупать все у местных производителей и не использовать дешевые некачественные продукты, но они не могли похвастаться большим бюджетом.

Как будто этого было недостаточно, в «Два Брата» внезапно набивалась такая толпа людей по вечерам, отведенным под танцы в линию, что Дженсен и Крис решили проводить их раз в неделю, а не дважды в месяц. Вообще-то это всегда было что-то вроде шутки и напоминания о прошлом в честь баров, которые Крис помнил из своей молодости – а также это соответствовало общей атмосфере кабака в стиле кантри-вестерн и было забавно – но даже несмотря на то, что собиралась приличная толпа и затея оказалась оправданной, танцы в линию никогда не являлись тем, что привлекало к бару основное внимание.

А теперь ни с того ни с сего люди приходили каждую неделю, чтобы выстроиться в ряд и потанцевать на небольшой площадке перед сценой. Дженсен знал, что ему не следует жаловаться, поскольку бизнес есть бизнес и народ, приходивший ради танцев, платил неплохие деньги за напитки, но он совсем этого не понимал. Он был в курсе трендов в их сфере деятельности, но нигде не читал и не видел новостей о возрождении интереса к танцам в линию а-ля кантри-бар в Нью-Йорке.

– Ироничные хипстеры, – одним вечером пробормотал Том так тихо, что никто по ту сторону барной стойки его услышать не мог, но Дженсен слышал.

– Ироничные хипстеры с деньгами, – добавил Дженсен. – Как кран? – Прошлой ночью кран для розлива пива барахлил, и Крис с Дженсеном потратили все утро и половину дня, пытаясь выяснить, что с ним не так. Им меньше всего было нужно, чтобы один из кранов поломался.

– Пока все хорошо, – Том потянул его на себя, налилось полбокала пены, он вылил ее и попробовал опять. На этот раз кран сработал. Дженсен поднял голову и заметил массу людей, прижавшихся к барной стойке, они либо болтали друг с другом, либо пытались привлечь его внимание. Им с Томом хотя бы не пришлось разнимать драки. Новые посетители казались по крайней мере довольно благовоспитанными.

Даже сквозь шум толпы Дженсен мог слышать музыку и то, как друг Криса Стив выкрикивал что-то, подозрительно напоминавшее название фигур кадрили. Он фыркнул про себя. _Так и следует сбивать с толку хипстеров, Стив._

Том отошел дальше, чтобы отдать заказанное пиво, и Дженсен занял его место у кранов. Он налил три пинты пива, бурбон «Паппи Ван Винкль» со льдом и кока-колу с тремя вишнями и перегнулся через стойку, чтобы лучше услышать следующий заказ, когда перед ним внезапно оказалась Фелиша из «Клуба рыжих девчонок», кричавшая: «Откуда взялись все эти люди?» ему в лицо.

– Это не ваш вечер, – крикнул он в ответ, что было глупо, но больше ему на ум ничего не пришло.

– Джули захотела сходить на танцы в линию. Я говорила ей, что тут никогда такой толпы не было!

– Сюрприз! Что будешь заказывать?

– «Ред Страйп», «Ред Страйп», мартини «Хендрикс»! Взболтать как Бонду. Знаю, оно на самом деле не красное, тебе необязательно это говорить. – Дженсен отодвинулся от стойки на достаточное расстояние, чтобы увидеть ее широкую улыбку.

– Скоро у нас будет кухня, – сказал он, – и вы сможете заказывать красное мясо, красную картошку и, вероятно, бисквит «Красный бархат», – а затем отошел налить пиво и приготовить мартини.

Первые несколько месяцев после открытия «Двух Братьев» люди заказывали мартини и дико удивлялись, когда им подавали классическое мартини, приготовленное из джина и вермута и украшенное оливкой. И Дженсен, и Крис возмущались тому, что «мартини» стало сокращением для «коктейля с водкой в бокале для мартини», в конце концов им пришлось указать в меню напитков и на веб-сайте, что если вы заказываете мартини без уточнений, то получите джин и вермут, а если хотите, чтобы его приготовили с водкой, то вам придется об этом сперва сказать.

К счастью для Криса и Дженсена – хотя, возможно, не очень для людей, которые любили водочные коктейли в бокалах для мартини – это повальное увлечение, кажется, стало исчезать, сменяясь новым трендом по отношению к напиткам из темного алкоголя. И если вам хотелось выпить коктейль, приготовленный из бурбона, виски или ржаной водки, «Два Брата» – это место для вас.

Данниль протиснулась мимо Дженсена, пока он взбалтывал мартини для Фелиши, руки у нее были заняты грязными стаканами.

– На танцплощадке не продохнуть, – сказала она. – Я не могу к этому привыкнуть. Откуда взялись эти люди? Они даже не все дают хорошие чаевые.

– Том сказал Майку, Майк сказал всем? – предположил Дженсен. Сосед Тома по квартире, казалось, знал половину жителей всех пяти городских районов, а также немало людей с западной части Лонг-Айленда, всех в округе Уэстчестер и на севере штата Нью-Джерси.

Данниль пожала плечами и пошла дальше. Когда Данниль пробиралась мимо Тома, Дженсен заметил, как она остановилась и что-то у него спросила. Том покачал головой, и Данниль двинулась дальше в сторону кухни.

Вечер выдался многолюдный, но хороший в плане бизнеса, хотя ни у кого не осталось энергии на уборку после закрытия бара. Стив жаловался, что кто-то постоянно просил поставить какую-то музыку. «Я бы не возражал, если бы просили группы, о которых я хотя бы слышал», – бурчал он, а Данниль ругалась на то, что ее три раза шлепнули по заднице.

– Почему ты ничего не сказала? – спросил Дженсен. Одним из правил бара было то, что трогать барменов нельзя. Эти правила висели на стене и были написаны на доске за барной стойкой, так что никаких отговорок, что их не заметили, быть не могло.

– В последний раз я схватила парня за руку и крикнула: «Кто-нибудь руку терял? Потому что я нашла эту на своей заднице», – объяснила она. – Он как следует сконфузился.

– Но если это повторится, скажи мне или Крису, и мы разберемся.

– Я бы поколотил его за тебя, – добавил Том. – Алона бы тоже, если бы была тут.

– Я и сама могу поколотить своих грубых клиентов, спасибо, – сказала Данниль. – Просто уже столько времени прошло с тех пор, как кто-то старался полапать меня, что я удивилась. В первый раз, когда это случилось, я пыталась пробраться мимо танцоров в линию и подумала, что это случайность.

– Вполне возможно, – прокомментировал Стив. – Там было множество неуклюжих людей.

– Множество пьяных неуклюжих людей.

– Это хорошо для бизнеса, – напомнил им Дженсен. – По крайней мере.

Они вытерли столы и барную стойку, убрали украшения для коктейлей и собрали оставшиеся грязные бокалы, перевернули стулья на столы, подмели пол и протерли отдельные диванчики. Потом Дженсен разделил чаевые.

– Передай Крису, что в следующий раз он будет отвечать за музыку, – сказал Стив Дженсену, когда направился к машине. – У него больше терпения. Хотя, должен сказать, было забавно называть смену фигур кадрили.

– Ты не всех отпугнул, – сказал Дженсен. – Это уже что-то. Счастливого пути!

– До встречи!

Дженсен серьезно подумывал о том, чтобы доехать до «Лося и Кавардака», чтобы увидеться с Джаредом, главным образом из-за того, что Джаред заходил а бар пару дней назад, когда Дженсена там не было, но он так устал, что даже думать не мог. Свет в квартире не горел, Крис уже давно спал, когда Дженсен добрался домой, что неудивительно, а на кухне была гора грязной посуды, что удивляло. На двери спальни Дженсена висел клейкий листок, на котором говорилось, что фотолаборатория в Квинсе завтра будет занята. Это расстраивало, поскольку он предвкушал, как проведет время с негативами на 35-миллиметровой пленке, бумагой и химикатами в полном одиночестве.

Засыпая, Дженсен придумал, что взамен этого может сделать завтра. Он позвонит Джареду. Им следовало провести время вместе не только поздно ночью в магазине Джареда. Он знал, что они оба заняты, но Дженсен готов был снова начать отношения, а из того, что Данниль рассказала ему – и того, что ей рассказала ее девушка – он почти не сомневался, что Джаред тоже был готов. Просто одному из них нужно сделать первый шаг, и это вполне мог быть Дженсен.

Вроде как.

– Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? – спросил Джаред, когда Дженсен позвонил в «Лося и Кавардак» и попросил позвать его к телефону. Они с Крисом сидели в баре и собирались обсудить состояние дел, но Крис настоял на том, чтобы Дженсен сперва разделался с этим. Дженсен был уверен, что Крис просто хотел иметь возможность подслушать разговор.

– Наверное, да, – сказал Дженсен. – Знаю, тебе придется вернуться в магазин, да и у меня куча дел – некоторыми из них я должен заниматься сейчас, честно говоря – но я подумал, если у тебя есть пара свободных часов…

– Я могу найти время. Встретимся в баре?

– Ты хочешь посмотреть на строительство?

– Да.

– Правда? Если Крис будет поблизости, он проведет экскурсию и все уши прожужжит о планах на еду.

– Не страшно, я люблю есть.

Дженсен практически услышал улыбку Джареда по телефону.

– Хорошо. Тогда «Два Брата», пять часов вечера. Увидимся.

Положив трубку, Дженсен заметил, что Крис косо смотрит на него.

– Что? Ты сам сказал мне позвонить ему сейчас.

– Крис все уши тебе прожужжит о планах на еду? – повторил его слова Крис, приподняв бровь.

– Ты же знаешь, что так и будет.

– Да, наверное, правда. Все будет готово через неделю. Завтра у нас несколько собеседований с поварами, электрики закончат к концу сегодняшнего дня, а новый гриль приедет во вторник. Меню готово.

– Наконец-то, – перебил его Дженсен, широко улыбаясь, но Крис проигнорировал его.

– И я знаю, почему весь Бруклин приходит на вечера с танцами в линию.

– Да? Данниль решила, что это вина Майка.

Крис повозился с ноутбуком, стоявшим на столе перед ним, а затем повернул его, чтобы Дженсен смог увидеть веб-сайт на экране. Он пододвинул ноутбук поближе. Это была запись в блоге для жителей Бруклина, в которой говорилось, чем забавным и необычным можно заняться в различных районах, и там первым же пунктом значились “Вечера с танцами в линию в баре «Два Брата»”.

Значит, Том был прав. Это хипстеры, все они, без сомнения, иронично танцевали под указания Стива о перемене фигур кадрили и кантри-танцев.

– Кто-то ретвитнул эту запись, – продолжил Крис, – и к настоящему моменту ее видела пара тысяч людей. У нас не должно было уйти столько времени на выяснение этого. Я думал, мы вообще в курсе местных новостей.

Дженсен начал просматривать разделы сайта, чтобы узнать, что там еще освещали.

– Кажется, это новый сайт. Мы, наверное, просто не видели его. – Он заметил запись о местах для поздних завтраков и отметил про себя почитать ее позже, когда у него выдастся время. – Интересно, сколько продлится этот интерес.

– Я только надеюсь, что все эти люди станут приводить сюда своих друзей и на другие вечера.

– Может, пришло время провести еще одну дегустацию и воспользоваться этой ситуацией. – Дегустации были идеей Дженсена – посетители бара платили определенную сумму, чтобы попробовать тщательно подобранный ассортимент напитков из очень длинного алкогольного меню бара, легкая закуска для очистки вкусовых рецепторов предоставлялась бесплатно. – Ты же не думаешь о том, что нам надо расширяться дальше, нет?

– Теперь, когда у нас есть кухня? Не, этого должно быть достаточно.

Новая кухня «Двух Братьев» теперь занимала чуть больше половины площади, которая раньше отводилось на кухню в «Одри», в передней части помещения располагались несколько столов со стульями и отдельная уютная кабинка с диванчиками. По указанию Дженсена и Криса стену между существующим баром и новыми посадочными местами разрушили, отчего им пришлось закрыться на пару дней, но теперь, когда новая площадка открылась, стало приходить немного больше посетителей. Тот факт, что это было обусловлено, кажется, тем, что люди думали, будто кухня уже открыта, время от времени раздражал барменов, но служил знаком Крису, что внедрение настоящего меню с настоящей едой было хорошей идеей.

– Дай мне еще раз взглянуть на меню, – попросил Дженсен, и Крис подтянул ноутбук к себе и вывел на экран макет, чтобы Дженсен его увидел. Дизайнер меню и типограф была другом друга одного из парней, который делил фотостудию с Дженсеном. Она дала бару небольшую скидку в обмен на то, что внизу каждого меню будет указано, кем оно разработано и напечатано.

– Тебе надо будет тут присутствовать завтра на собеседовании, – сказал Крис. – Чем бы ты в конце концов ни занялся со своим бойфрендом.

– Он не мой бойфренд. Пока нет.

Крис фыркнул.

– Приводи его на вечер танцев в линию. Если это его не отпугнет, то за него надо держаться.

– Ты же слышал меня – он приходит сегодня. Если встреча с тобой его не отпугнет, то за него надо держаться, – широко улыбнулся Дженсен. Крис закатил глаза.

– Приятно знать, что Мэтт наконец-то остался для тебя в прошлом.

– Мэтт уже несколько месяцев как в прошлом для меня.

– И поэтому столько времени ушло, чтобы ты опять стал с кем-то встречаться.

– Столько времени ушло, чтобы я стал опять с кем-то встречаться, потому что я хотел найти человека, который не расстанется со мной из-за того, что я не могу завтракать с ним в шесть утра каждый день, и которому не нужно ужинать со мной каждый вечер.

Мэтт был хорошим бойфрендом в некотором роде – романтичным, внимательным, готовым поговорить и выяснить все, когда один из них был расстроен, раздосадован или попросту выведен из себя, и в целом он являлся добрым и порядочным человеком, но ему хотелось отношений с тем, кто работал бы по такому же графику и оставался свободен по выходным, чтобы они могли заниматься чем-то вместе. Но будучи настолько вовлеченным в дела бара, Дженсен никогда бы не смог придерживаться таких рамок. Расставание произошло по обоюдному согласию, и хотя они не прилагали массу усилий, чтобы оставаться на связи, разошлись они в довольно неплохих отношениях, но Дженсен на самом деле не скучал по Мэтту уже долгое время.

– Достаточно о моей личной жизни, – сказал Дженсен. – Напомни мне, во сколько завтра приходят наши предполагаемые повара?

Они взглянули на работу электриков, которые действительно почти все закончили. Еще раз оценили ситуацию на кухне, прошлись по чересчур подробному контрольному списку, чтобы убедиться, что они ничего не забыли, и ответили на срочный звонок от поставщика свежей зелени и овощей. Крис пошел в супермаркет «Fairway» купить пакет лаймов и немного имбиря. Дженсен же вздремнул на старом диване в захламленном офисе бара.

Джаред появился в начале шестого, как и обещал. Он объяснил, что ехал на метро, потом на автобусе и очень волновался, что опоздает, но обошлось.

– Я никуда не собирался уходить, – сказал Дженсен. – Но вот Крис ушел. Ему нужно встретиться с одним из парней из его группы. Ты все еще хочешь взглянуть на кухню? Я могу провести для тебя экскурсию.

– Было бы здорово, – широко улыбнулся Джаред.

 _«Черт возьми, какой он симпатичный»_ , – подумал Дженсен.

Джаред получил полную экскурсию по «Двум Братьям», в том числе они заглянули в офис («Просто чтобы ты увидел, какой тут бедлам, – пояснил Дженсен, – потому что Крис не хочет поднять задницу и помочь мне навести порядок») и за барную стойку, и Дженсен поделился информацией о кухне и меню. Потом Дженсен рассказал ему о пиве, бурбоне и крохотных винокурнях, открывающихся в Бруклине. Он говорил о некоторых группах, которых они пригласили выступать, о том, что по вечерам с танцами в линию бар набит битком, и теперь, когда хипстеры открыли это место, их решено было проводить почаще. Дженсен показал небольшой танцпол, заметив, что требуется совсем мало народа, чтобы его заполонить. Он вскользь упомянул проблемы, с которыми они с Крисом столкнулись во время ремонта и поиска новых поставщиков, и ни словом не обмолвился о том, что им следовало впервые представить новое полное меню через неделю, но у них до сих пор не было человека, который бы на самом деле руководил кухней.

В конце концов они оказались у барной стойки – Джаред сидел, а Дженсен стоял за ней.

– Попробуй это, – сказал Дженсен, взяв бутылку с полки и налив четверть дюйма скотча в бокал. Он подвинул бокал по стойке, и Джаред сделал глоток. – Мы с Крисом называем его скотчем «Постельный разговор».

– Почему?

– История гласит, что идея открыть винокурню возникла у основателей однажды утром, когда они лежали в кровати. Насколько нам известно, это единственная винокурня, существующая благодаря постельному разговору.

– Хм. – Джаред допил скотч. – Я вообще не очень люблю скотч, но этот, гм, интересный.

– Это хорошее определение для него. У него есть свои фанаты, но для меня вкус слишком дымный. – Затем Дженсен налил немного бурбона в чистый бокал. – Теперь попробуй этот. «Гангстерский холм». Он новый.

Джаред медленно его выпил. Дженсен постарался не таращиться на его губы и горло.

– Этот мне нравится больше, – заметил Джаред. Потом, когда Дженсен потянулся за еще одной бутылкой, добавил: – Мне в конечном счете придется вернуться в магазин. Я не могу появиться там упившимся бесплатным алкоголем.

– Если бы я хотел, чтобы ты напился, я бы смешивал тебе настоящие напитки. Ты еще даже не выпил полный шот. Попробуй еще один виски. Он называется «Вдова Джейн». Местный. Я выпью с тобой. – Дженсен налил им обоим по чуть-чуть, и они чокнулись бокалами. – За бруклинские винокурни, пусть они подольше винокурят!

Джаред хихикнул, прикрываясь бокалом. Дженсен широко улыбнулся.

– Я хочу показать тебе кое-что, – сказал он после того, как они оба допили виски. – Дай я уберу это, и пойдем. – Дженсен забрал грязные бокалы в действующую крохотную кухню, а когда вернулся, увидел, что Джаред разглядывает доску за барной стойкой. – Ты читаешь правила бара?

– Не трогать барменов, – прочел Джаред. – Все пьют, танцуют и хорошо проводят время. Ничего не сказано о бесплатных напитках от владельца бара.

– Нет смысла устанавливать правило, которое все время нарушаешь. Должна же быть какая-то выгода от того, что постоянно терпишь Криса, когда не обязан это делать. Пошли.

До его с Крисом квартиры идти было довольно прилично. Солнце уже начало садиться, и хлынула первая волна людей, возвращающихся домой после работы в офисе, так что, когда Дженсен и Джаред миновали промышленные районы и вышли в жилые кварталы, по улицам прогуливалось немало народа. Вечер обещал быть приятным, и пока Дженсен с Джаредом шли к квартире, они болтали о баре и книжном магазине, а также о том, чем каждый из них занимается в свободное время. В случае Джареда казалось, что у него вообще мало вариантов, по большей части из-за того, что, что у него было недостаточно свободного времени.

– Жалко, – сказал Дженсен. – Порой мне кажется, что бар – это вся моя жизнь, но даже у меня получается выделить время, чтобы сделать фотографии и запереться в фотолаборатории. Ты попытался убедить меня, что я могу найти время на чтение, верно? Так что я постараюсь убедить тебя найти время, чтобы заняться чем-то интересным.

– _Вот это_ интересно, – ответил Джаред. Дженсен наклонил голову, неожиданно стесняясь того, насколько оказался обрадован этими словами.

Они услышали музыку, раздающуюся с первого этажа здания, в котором находилась квартира Дженсена и Криса. Похоже было на оперу. Дженсен не остановился, чтобы оценить ее по достоинству или чтобы показать Джареду квартиру, вместо этого направляясь по лестнице сразу на крышу.

Кто-то принес пару пластиковых стульев на крышу. Дженсен и Джаред проигнорировали их, опершись на кирпичный парапет.

Солнце клонилось к Нью-Джерси, золотя здания нижнего Манхэттена и проводя серебряные полосы по реке. Если бы они могли его видеть, то, как знал Дженсен, небоскреб Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг сейчас был бы залит розовым цветом. Поднялся легкий ветер. Дженсен указал на Статую Свободы, Губернаторский остров и район Уолл-стрит, потом повернулся показать верхушки зданий в Бруклине в направлении Куинс, как он предполагал.

– Моя фотолаборатория в той стороне, – сказал он. – Раз уж мы говорили об интересных вещах.

– А я живу в той стороне, – произнес Джаред, махнув рукой в северном направлении, за небоскребы южного Манхэттена. – Кажется.

– Если посмотришь туда, – сказал Дженсен, опять показывая на что-то, – мигающие огни – это козловой кран в контейнерном терминале. Иногда я поднимаюсь сюда ночью и смотрю на них, и кажется, как будто они мигают только для меня. Нью-Йорк – это большой город, знаешь? Когда я только переехал, то никого не знал, кроме Криса, и город казался очень неприветливым и недружелюбным местом. Я все еще так думаю порой. Мне нужно было найти что-то, что откликалось бы во мне, заставляло почувствовать себя не таким одиноким. Мне повезло, что у меня был Крис, потому что тебе нужно о ком-то заботиться, нужно, чтобы кто-то заботился о тебе. Это единственный способ выжить тут. – Если бы Дженсен не знал Криса, он бы никогда здесь не остался. Но Джаред приехал в Нью-Йорк, никого не зная. Дженсен взглянул на него с ласковой улыбкой. – Но для тебя это не проблема, не так ли?

Джаред широко улыбнулся.

– Нет.

– Ты всегда сможешь найти кого-то, и тебя всегда кто-нибудь найдет.

– Думаю, я нашел.

Джаред наклонился и прижался губами к губам Дженсена. Он замер на мгновение, достаточно долгое для того, чтобы Дженсен задался вопросом, все ли это, но затем почти неуверенно скользнул языком между губ Дженсена, тот приоткрыл рот, и поцелуй продолжился.

Губы Джареда были сухими, но после первоначального сомнения дальше он действовал уверенно. Для первого поцелуя этот был неплох: они стояли на крыше дома Дженсена, небольшие огни крана в контейнерном терминале мигали позади них, с улицы внизу доносился слабый гул транспорта и звуки города. Дженсен поднял руку, касаясь лица Джареда, а Джаред положил ладонь ему на затылок.

Крыша могла быть романтическим местом, что являлось одной из причин, по которой Дженсен привел сюда Джареда, и если бы Джаред не совершил первый шаг, то Дженсен собирался сделать это.

Он неохотно отстранился, но ему необходимо было дышать. Джаред радостно улыбнулся ему. Дженсен облизнул губы, стараясь подольше чувствовать вкус Джареда. Он ощутил резкую дымность напитков, которые наливал в баре, с дополнительной ноткой самого Джареда.

– Я должен был сделать это, – сказал Джаред.

– Я рад, что ты это сделал.

– Могу я повторить?

– Почему ты меня спрашиваешь?

Дженсен не стал дожидаться ответа, а притянул Джареда к себе и снова поцеловал.

На этот раз поцелуй был более глубоким, более пылким. Джаред позволил Дженсену управлять им, меняя то, с какой настойчивостью касался его языка своим, как горячечно дышал и быстро прикусывал губы. Дженсен запустил одну ладонь в волосы Джареду, второй сжав спереди его куртку в кулак. Джаред обхватил лицо Дженсена обеими руками. Его ладони были теплыми на щеках Дженсена, и несмотря на пылкость поцелуя, его пальцы нежно касались кожи Дженсена.

Теперь первым отстранился Джаред, тяжело дыша.

– Черт, – выдохнул он. – Мне давным-давно следовало поцеловать тебя, если ты так реагируешь.

– Может быть, и следовало, – широко улыбнулся Дженсен. Он испытывал легкость, радость, воодушевление и возбуждение. Ему хотелось опять поцеловать Джареда, но Джареду, наверное, нужно было возвращаться в магазин. Но все равно именно на это надеялся Дженсен. Это он и планировал.

– Я должен пойти сменить Женевьев, – сказал Джаред, словно читая его мысли. – Я говорил тебе, что не смогу отсутствовать слишком долго?

– Да, все в порядке. Я пойду обратно с тобой.

– Хорошо, – ответил Джаред, но не сдвинулся с места. Он смотрел Дженсену в лицо. Казалось, что он рассматривал губы Дженсена. – Могу я сперва воспользоваться твоей уборной?

Дженсен настолько не ожидал это услышать, что рассмеялся.

– Да, можешь воспользоваться моей уборной. Я все равно хочу взять фотоаппарат и попробовать сделать несколько хороших кадров ночного города. Фотографировать ночью – всегда эксперимент.

Они зашли в квартиру, чтобы Джаред сходил в туалет, а Дженсен взял одну из пленочных фотокамер. Джаред задал ему кучу вопросов о ночной фотосъемке по пути обратно в Манхэттен, и Дженсен со смущением осознал, что полностью монополизировал разговор во время их прогулки. Джаред рассмеялся и сказал, что не возражает и ему было интересно.

– Подожди, – произнес Джаред, остановившись на углу недалеко от магазина и схватив Дженсена за рукав. Он бросил взгляд по сторонам, очевидно, проверяя, кто мог за ними наблюдать, а потом наклонил голову и коснулся губ Дженсена коротким поцелуем. – Спасибо, что показал мне огни, – пробормотал он. – Я рад, что ты меня нашел.

– Я тоже, – отозвался Дженсен, не в силах перестать улыбаться. – Иди внутрь. Дай Женевьев уйти домой.

– Да, сэр, – широко улыбнулся Джаред и направился вниз по тротуару к магазину.

Дженсен покачал головой, удивляясь и восхищаясь тем, как изменились их отношения, и пошел обратно к станции метро и северной части Манхэттена.

***

Несколько ночей спустя Дженсен зашел в книжный магазин после того, как закрыл бар. Вечер в «Двух Братьях» выдался напряженный, в том числе из-за всех тех людей, которые ожидали, что кухня уже открыта, и он был выжат как лимон. Дженсену стоило просто поехать домой, чтобы поспать, но он все еще думал о том, как Джаред целовал его. Он действительно слишком устал, чтобы планировать следующий шаг, так что и этого пока должно было хватить. Путешествие через реку требовало совсем мало усилий теперь, когда он уже несколько месяцев так делал. Кроме того, в конце путешествия всегда был Джаред.

– Дженсен! – воскликнул Джаред, когда он открыл дверь в магазин. Затем добавил: – Ты ужасно выглядишь.

– Я чертовски вымотался, – сказал Дженсен и, говоря это, задался вопросом, что он вообще тут делает. Ему следовало просто позвонить завтра Джареду. Пригласить на настоящее свидание. Они могли бы сходить пообедать или выпить кофе на этот раз, как нормальные люди. Заняться чем-нибудь интересным.

– По тебе видно. Хочешь присесть? – Джаред махнул рукой вглубь магазина, где, если заглянуть за полки, можно было увидеть несколько стульев. – Днем у нас проводилась очень малочисленная беседа с автором. Поэт и четыре его местных фаната. Вернее, три местных фаната и кто-то, кто случайно здесь оказался.

– Нет, я в порядке. Просто облокочусь на стойку. – Он так и поступил. Джаред широко ему улыбнулся. – Хороший день?

– Думаю, да. Не лучше и не хуже, чем обычно. Только поэт. О, а еще была девушка, которая искала книгу, но не могла вспомнить ни названия, ни автора, только обложку. Она пытается мне сказать: «На обложке двое мужчин в кровати, с какой-то картины, это поможет?» А я пытаюсь объяснить ей, что мне нужно больше информации. Если я читал не то же самое издание этой книги, то не узнаю ее по обложке.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что не запоминаешь обложки всех книг, которые продаешь? – спросил Дженсен, широко улыбаясь.

– Я хорош, но не настолько. Она знала, о чем книга, но это мне тоже не помогло. Я еще подумал, двое мужчин в кровати – не о скотче ли они говорят? – улыбнулся Джаред. – Девушке в конце концов пришлось позвонить кому-то из друзей, чтобы узнать название. – Джаред покачал головой, посмеиваясь. – У нас даже не было такой книги. Пришлось заказать для нее.

– А о чем книга?

– Это мемуары американского парня о годах, прожитых в Париже с бойфрендом. Все происходило в конце девятнадцатого века, и в Париже никому не было дела, с кем ты спишь, так что они чувствовали себя там гораздо комфортнее, чем здесь. Бойфренд поехал в Париж заниматься живописью, а парень, написавший книгу, поехал с ним, намереваясь стать писателем, но не смог. В конце концов они вернулись в Америку. Надо посмотреть, есть ли эта книга в библиотеке, чтобы я смог прочесть ее, прежде чем она поступит к нам.

– Звучит интересно. – Двое влюбленных мужчин в Париже? Звучало романтично. Дженсен зевнул. – Я под собой ног не чувствую. Нужно идти домой.

– Почему бы тебе не остаться?

– Я же говорю, что засыпаю.

– Нет, в смысле останься переночевать. – Джаред показал на потолок. Дженсен недоуменно наморщил лоб. – У меня.

– Ммм.

– Если хочешь, – поспешно добавил Джаред. – В смысле. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. А ты хочешь?

Говоря это, он выглядел лет на десять моложе и нетипично неуверенным. Дженсен хотел поддаться уговорам. Очень-очень хотел. Это, наверное, будет означать, что они – пара, Джаред не был похож на любителя случайных интрижек, да и Дженсен отыскал его в первую очередь потому, что начал подумывать, не пойти ли на свидание. Так что если их отношения стали бы развиваться, Дженсен готов был это всячески поддержать.

Хотя он не собирался оставаться в магазине, пока Джаред не сможет уйти, а Джаред не собирался закрываться, чтобы просто поспать с ним.

– У меня есть запасной комплект ключей, – продолжил Джаред. – В офисе. На всякий случай. Сэди, наверное, спит на кровати, то ты можешь отодвинуть ее, если она будет мешать. Я поднимусь наверх около пяти утра.

– Ммм, – опять произнес Дженсен.

– Это «спасибо, Джаред, за то, что разрешаешь остаться у тебя в квартире» на языке Дженсена?

– Это «спасибо, я буду спать, когда ты вернешься» на языке Дженсена.

– Ничего страшного. Постараюсь тебя не разбудить.

Дженсен зевнул. Джаред широко улыбнулся, порылся в карманах и вытащил связку ключей.

– Зеленый от наружной входной двери в здание, оранжевый – от верхнего замка, голубой – от нижнего. Будь как дома. У меня нет запасной зубной щетки, так что если попользуешься моей, не говори мне.

– Не планировал этого. – Подобный поступок казался слишком интимным. И отталкивающим. Дженсен взял ключи. – Это странно? – спросил он. – Кажется, что странно.

– То, что я дал тебе свои ключи, чтобы ты мог поспать в моей кровати с моей собакой? – Джаред все еще улыбался. Дженсен сдержался и не закатил глаза. – Или то, что это первый раз, когда ты увидишь мою квартиру? Или то, что мы только дважды целовались?

– Все вышеперечисленное.

– Иди сюда, – поманил его Джаред рукой, державшей ключи, затем перегнулся через кассовую стойку, притянул к себе Дженсена и поцеловал его. Поцелуй был не очень долгим, но позволил их языкам соприкоснуться и закончился легким укусом. Джаред отпустил Дженсена и выпрямился. Выглядел он довольным собой. – Вот. Это третий раз. – Он вручил ключи. – Теперь иди поспи.

Дженсен облизнул губы.

– Да, мамочка.

Он вышел из магазина, зашел в жилое здание и поднялся по лестнице. На шум прибежала Сэди, и Дженсен мог бы поклясться, что она выглядела разочарованной, когда увидела, что это он. Но Сэди все равно лизнула его руку, когда он наклонился погладить ее.

– Не беспокойся, – сказал ей Дженсен, – Джаред придет домой в конце концов. Он просто отправил меня наверх, чтобы я мог отдохнуть и не ехать домой.

На самом деле Джаред, наверное, отправил его в свою квартиру, чтобы они позже могли заняться сексом, но говорить такое собаке странно. Дженсен немного смутился, осознав все только сейчас, но он действительно очень устал, поэтому не замечал того, что должно было быть очевидным.

Отчасти ему и в самом деле хотелось повнимательнее рассмотреть квартиру Джареда, потому что он оказался тут один и ему было любопытно, но гораздо сильнее ему хотелось просто освежиться и поспать. Сэди следовала за ним по кухне и крохотной гостиной, мимо полок из темного дерева в спальню, где Дженсен сбросил обувь и стянул носки и куртку – и понятия не имел, куда их положить – а оттуда в ванную. Он не смог заставить себя почистить зубы щеткой Джареда, но там стояла бутылочка ополаскивателя «Листерин», которым он мог воспользоваться.

Дженсен не особо удивился, увидев, что стакан для зубных щеток у Джареда – это памятный стакан с символикой Даллас Ковбойз [13] – знакомым сине-серым шлемом – а в спальне к зеркалу над комодом была приклеена открытка с Аламо [14]. Также, как и следовало ожидать, на прикроватной тумбочке лежала стопка книг.

Сэди уже с удобством устроилась на кровати, но заботливо оставила для Дженсена достаточно места. Он заметил белую елочную гирлянду на спинке кровати, забираясь под одеяло, взбил подушку, закрыл глаза и моментально уснул.

Проснулся Дженсен, когда Джаред пришел домой, но только потому, что Сэди ударила его лапой, спрыгивая с кровати. Он сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не заснуть, и дождался, когда Джаред почистит зубы, переоденется в пижаму и заберется под одеяло.

– Я тебя не разбудил, нет? – спросил Джаред.

– Сэди разбудила, – сказал Дженсен и зевнул. – Я сразу же лег спать, когда пришел. У тебя очень удобная кровать.

– Знаю. – Джаред подвинулся поближе, чтобы поцеловать его – легкий поцелуй перед сном – потом схватил Дженсена за запястье, повернулся на бок, чтобы Дженсен обнимал его рукой поперек груди, и прижался к нему спиной. Дженсен привык быть «большой ложкой», и казалось правильным лежать так близко к Джареду, в кровати Джареда, в квартире Джареда, пока собака Джареда пыталась найти место, чтобы улечься где-нибудь у них в ногах.

Джаред каким-то странным образом пах как книжный магазин, как бумага, как воздух в помещении, наложенный на теплую человеческую кожу, и опять Дженсен заснул почти моментально.

Он проснулся первым, что неудивительно, и увидел, что Джаред еще спит, тихо похрапывая, а Сэди заняла угол кровати. Дженсен был немного возбужден, что его тоже совсем не удивило, но Джаред крепко спал, и Дженсен не хотел пока его будить. Он выпутался из объятий, встал с кровати и пошел в ванную. Ему нужен был кофе, и с его стороны любезно было бы выгулять Сэди, особенно потому, что она проснулась и ходила за ним по пятам. Потом он приготовит Джареду завтрак в знак благодарности за возможность переночевать тут.

Прикрепляя поводок к ошейнику Сэди, Дженсен осознал, что благодарность, наверное, потребует намного меньше одежды и намного больше оргазмов, чем оладьи. Он совершенно не возражал.

Сэди только пописала у столба и не захотела никуда идти. Дженсен покормил ее и налил воды в миску, затем проверил, что дверь в спальню закрыта, чтобы он мог приготовить завтрак, не разбудив хозяина квартиры. Специальной сковороды для оладий он не нашел, но подошла и обычная. Вскоре Дженсен приготовил стопку оладий, нашел бутылочку сиропа, положил масло в масленку, налил две чашки кофе и два стакана апельсинового сока. Он поставил все это на поднос и принес в спальню.

Приоткрыв дверь ногой, Дженсен позволил Сэди запрыгнуть на кровать и разбудить Джареда.

– Встаю, встаю, – пробормотал Джаред, отпихивая ее и перекатываясь по кровати. Он шлепнулся рукой на пустую часть матраса, похлопал по нему и приподнялся. – Дженсен? Куда ты… о. Доброе утро. Почему ты одет?

– Потому что я спал одетым? – произнес Дженсен. – Я выгулял Сэди и приготовил нам завтрак.

– Правда?

– Правда. – Он вошел в комнату и поставил поднос Джареду на колени. – Оладьи, кофе, апельсиновый сок. Я вспомнил, что ты любишь черный кофе.

– Ты просто сокровище, – пробормотал Джаред, взяв одну из чашек и выпив сразу почти половину. – Умираю от голода.

Дженсен сел рядом с ним, и они прикончили завтрак. Джаред поблагодарил его за то, что он выгулял Сэди, затем добавил, что позже ему придется проверить, как дела в магазине, но, возможно, сперва они с Дженсеном отведут Сэди на площадку для выгула собак.

– Но сперва я тебя поцелую, – признался Джаред, – а потом сниму с тебя одежду, а уже после этого мы пойдем на площадку. – Когда Дженсен никак сразу на это не отозвался, ведь что на это скажешь, Джаред добавил: – В смысле, если ты хочешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты хотел этого. Дерьмо! Все идет не так, как я планировал.

– Мне кажется, все идет хорошо, – сказал Дженсен. Он встал с кровати, забрал поднос и отнес его на кухню, а когда вернулся в спальню, то Джаред разделся догола, переложил одеяло и сам лег иначе, приняв, как предположил Дженсен, самый соблазнительный вид.

Дженсен рассмеялся и тут же почувствовал себя виноватым.

– Прости, – сказал он, – но твое лицо…

Джаред широко улыбнулся.

– Наверное, соблазнительный вид мне удается не очень, да? – Он похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. Дженсен слегка отвлекся, мельком увидев татуировку на внутренней части предплечья Джареда – контур Техаса с небольшой звездой там, где, как подумал Дженсен, на карте находится Сан-Антонио. Но сейчас было не время упоминать об этом. – Иди сюда, – сказал Джаред. – Я хочу поблагодарить тебя за завтрак и готов побиться об заклад, ты хочешь поблагодарить меня за то, что я отговорил тебя ехать домой в такое позднее время.

Дженсен сбросил джинсы, пересекая комнату. Мимоходом он заметил, что на тумбочке появился флакон смазки и несколько фольгированных пакетиков и порадовался тому, что Джаред подготовился.

Он забрался под одеяло, и Джаред скользнул к нему навстречу, коснулся его щеки и поцеловал. Джаред на вкус был как оладьи, сироп и кофе, теплая ладонь лежала на щеке Дженсена, а язык действовал настойчиво. Вскоре Джаред начал стягивать с Дженсена футболку, пытаясь прикоснуться к коже, не прерывая поцелуй, а их руки блуждали по телам друг друга.

– Ты уверен, что готов? – задыхаясь, спросил Джаред, оторвавшись от Дженсена, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза. Дженсен поверить не мог, что он это спросил.

– Заткнись и поцелуй меня, – сказал он, притягивая Джареда к себе и снова прижимаясь к нему губами. Он не осознавал, что настолько сильно хотел Джареда, пока Джаред не пригласил его в постель и не поцеловал.

Он стащил с Джареда пижамные штаны, а тот стащил с него боксеры. Джаред лег сверху, целуя его так жадно, что Дженсену показалось, он перестанет дышать. Он не понял, как Джаред схватил смазку, не отпуская его, но так и случилось, и Дженсен действительно чуть не перестал дышать, когда Джареду удалось скользнуть в него двумя пальцами, одновременно оторвавшись от губ Дженсена и переходя с поцелуями к его подбородку и шее.

Дженсен застонал и толкнулся навстречу руке Джареда. Он был возбужден до предела и настолько доведен до грани, что не мог поверить в силу собственного желания.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – прошептал Джаред, касаясь его подбородка. – Я тоже. – Он вытащил пальцы и приподнялся слегка, только чтобы открыть один из фольгированных пакетиков и раскатать презерватив по твердому члену. Дженсен не мог оторвать глаз от рук Джареда. Тот широко улыбнулся ему. – Я не мог позвонить тебе и пригласить к себе домой, – признался он, и прозвучало это почти что застенчиво. – Я хотел этого, после того как поцеловал тебя. Только не смог заставить себя сделать это. Но тут ты оказался в моем магазине, и так несложно оказалось сказать: «Просто останься переночевать». Благодаря тебе это оказалось так легко.

– Ты говоришь, что меня легко соблазнить? – поддразнил его Дженсен.

– Я говорю, что благодаря твоему поведению тебя очень легко хотеть. Я говорю… не знаю, что говорю. Я говорю, что хочу тебя.

– Я здесь.

– Знаю, – тихо произнес Джаред. Он развел ноги Дженсена и направил себя внутрь, выдохнув, когда начал движение.

Дженсен обхватил Джареда ногами за талию и постарался подстроиться под толчки Джареда. Это именно то, на что он надеялся: тяжесть тела Джареда сверху, длинный член внутри – и Дженсен прикусил губу, чтобы не стонать.

– Все нормально, – прошептал Джаред ему в губы. – Соседей нет дома.

Кровать скрипела под ними, они тяжело дышали, стонали, и Дженсен неожиданно осознал, что понятия не имел, где находится Сэди. Она… она что, _наблюдала за ними_?

– Где Сэди? – спросил он.

– В ванной, – фыркнул Джаред и прижался лбом ко лбу Дженсена. – Я не могу трахаться перед ней. – Он поднял голову и лизнул Дженсена в губы. – Тебе нужны зри…

– Нет! Не останавливайся!

Джаред ничего не сказал, лишь приподнялся, согнул ноги Дженсена так, что колени почти касались плеч, и нажал на икры. Дженсен почувствовал, как приподнялись его бедра, как Джаред наклонился над ним, меняя угол толчков.

– Нормально? – выдохнул Джаред. Дженсен кивнул. Теперь Джаред поднял ноги Дженсена, прижимая их к своим плечам, и наклонился еще ближе. – С тобой так хорошо.

– С тобой тоже.

– Да? – лицо Джареда озарилось широкой улыбкой. Дженсену так сильно захотелось поцеловать его, захотелось укусить его губы, присосаться к языку, чтобы у него дух захватило. Он хотел, чтобы Джаред изо всех сил вбивался в него, и хотел, чтобы Джаред не торопился, и не знал, чего хотел, помимо всего целиком и полностью.

Дженсен задался вопросом, был ли секс с Джаредом так хорош потому, что секс с его бывшим был не очень. Хорош ли Джаред просто в сравнении?

Нет. С Джаредом было хорошо, потому что он хотел Дженсена, потому что Дженсен хотел его, потому что они нравились друг другу – возможно, даже любили друг друга – и чувствовали себя комфортно, находясь вместе, потому что оба хотели сделать другого счастливым.

Он был просто лучше в постели, и точка.

– Расскажи мне об этом, – прошептал Джаред, легко касаясь пальцами, а потом губами плеча Дженсена, его единственной татуировки – розы (желтые, конечно [15]) и черно-белое изображение старого «Никона» его дедушки с размотанным витком пленки. – Расскажи мне позже. Я хочу знать.

 _«Конечно,_ – подумал Дженсен. – _Все, что хочешь»._ Он чувствовал, как поджимаются пальцы на ногах от нарастающего желания, как усиливается потребность сделать что-нибудь, схватить что-нибудь, почувствовать больше. Дженсен обхватил одной рукой плечо Джареда, а другой скользнул вниз по его спине, чтобы сжать задницу и притянуть ближе.

Джаред толкался глубоко, двигаясь уверенно и легко, его покрасневшее лицо нависало над Дженсеном, нижняя губа была закушена, пока он двигался вперед-назад и наблюдал за Дженсеном.

Дженсен хотел сфотографировать его. Хотел запечатлеть это выражение лица Джареда навечно, это выражение страсти, сосредоточенности и заботы. Хотел сфотографировать тело Джареда, его руки, его волосы, падающие на лицо, его плечи, его длинные ноги, его задницу, его член. Всё. Он хотел запечатлеть душу Джареда на пленке, чтобы носить ее с собой, чтобы она составляла ему компанию, успокаивала и напоминала о том, что в мире существует красота, что жизнь это не только его бар и фотосъемка, что есть кто-то, кто любит его.

Джаред прижался губами к губам Дженсена, и Дженсен приоткрыл рот, впуская его язык внутрь. Они рассеянно целовались, двигаясь вместе, а затем Джаред слегка отстранился, уперся руками в матрас и приподнялся.

– Думаю, думаю, – задыхаясь, произнес он, – я сейчас… сейчас кончу. Прости, я не могу… – Его толчки ускорились, член быстрее и сильнее двигался внутри Дженсена, а потом Джаред схватил воздух ртом, застонал, и Дженсен почувствовал, как он кончил.

– Черт, – произнес Джаред, стараясь перевести дыхание. – Ты просто… ты… я не мог сдержаться. – Он приподнялся и обхватил пальцами член Дженсена. У Дженсена перехватило дыхание в ожидании, и он не мог решить, наблюдать ли за рукой Джареда или за выражением его лица, пока Джаред дрочил ему аккуратными быстрыми движениями.

Дженсен застонал, кончая Джареду на руку. Джаред широко улыбнулся ему.

– Ты удивительный, – сказал Джаред.

– Я? – произнес Дженсен. – Что такого я сделал?

– Всё. – Джаред наклонился и поцеловал его, теперь, когда они никуда не спешили, они могли сосредоточиться на поцелуе и растянуть его.

В конце концов Джаред приподнялся, вышел из него и направился в ванную, Дженсен услышал, как он смыл презерватив в унитаз и поплескал водой в лицо. Сэди, выпущенная на свободу, вбежала в спальню и запрыгнула на кровать. Она попыталась лизнуть его в лицо, и Дженсен рассмеялся и отпихнул ее.

– Сэди! – позвал Джаред из ванной. – Оставь его в покое!

– Все в порядке, – отозвался Дженсен. – Она просто желает мне доброго утра. – Сэди спрыгнула с кровати и побежала обратно в ванную. Дженсен потянулся, ощущая каждую мышцу в теле самым приятным образом. Он слегка вспотел, был немного липким и крайне, абсурдно счастливым.

Джаред вышел из ванной, обнаженный и красивый, мягкий член свисал между бедер. Дженсен успел рассмотреть его татуировку, которую затем стало не видно, когда Джаред провел руками по волосам.

– В честь чего такое выражение? – спросил он, улыбаясь, и неожиданно Дженсен осознал, что рот у него самого растянут в улыбке от уха до уха.

– Да так. Я просто в очень хорошем настроении.

– Да? – Джаред присел на кровать, все еще улыбаясь. – Как странно. Я тоже. – Он наклонился и легко коснулся губами губ Дженсена. – Если ты оденешься, – прошептал он, – мы можем сводить Сэди в парк для собак, и я представлю тебя моим друзьям и их собакам. И представлю их тебе. Позже мы можем, гм, если у тебя есть время…

– Мы можем вернуться сюда и сорвать одежду друг с друга, – ответил Дженсен.

– Да. – Джаред прижался лбом ко лбу Дженсена. – Если у тебя есть время.

– Возможно, есть. А теперь дай мне встать.

Джаред так и сделал, Дженсен сходил в туалет, умылся и оделся в то, во что был одет вчера. Он понюхал подмышки, решил, что сойдет, и позаимствовал расческу у Джареда, пока тот чистил зубы.

– Спасибо, – тихо произнес Дженсен, когда Джаред открыл дверь, чтобы выйти.

– За что?

– За прошлую ночь. Это утро. Я тоже тебя хотел, но слишком сильно устал, чтобы осознать это. Так что спасибо, что пригласил меня остаться.

Джаред рассмеялся.

– Что, если бы я сказал тебе, что очень нервничал, боясь твоего отказа?

– Я бы сказал тебе, что ты напрасно нервничал.

– Знаю, но всегда волнуешься, когда спрашиваешь парня, который тебе по-настоящему нравится, не хочет ли он переспать с тобой. Я думал, ты скажешь да, я только не был уверен, что ты скажешь да прямо сейчас.

Сэди пыталась протиснуться мимо них двоих в коридор.

– Кажется, прямо сейчас нам нужно вывести собаку погулять. Но не беспокойся обо мне или о том, что я хочу от тебя. Что бы ты ни захотел, в чем бы ни нуждался, я сделаю это.

– Все что угодно? – с лукавым видом спросил Джаред.

– Почти все что угодно.

Сэди потянула поводок. Дженсен быстро поцеловал Джареда на случай, если его намерения были недостаточно явными, и они спустились по лестнице, вышли на улицу и направились к площадке для выгула собак.

Только один из друзей Джареда был там – Марк, англичанин, игравший на валторне в опере и являвшийся владельцем двух толстых дружелюбных мопсов, названных в честь британских политиков.

Дженсен сказал: «Кто хороший мальчик? Ты, да, ты хороший мальчик», – когда один из них дал ему лапу по команде.

– Это две девочки, – пояснил Джаред.

Марк фыркнул.

– Это широко распространенная ошибка. Особенно с учетом того, что зовут ее Бенджамин. – Обсуждаемая мопсиха шлепнулась Марку на ноги, довольно фыркнув. Сэди слегка подтолкнула вторую, явно желая поиграть, но вторая мопсиха совершенно не поддавалась. – Так это в тебе он не был уверен.

– Во мне? – спросил Дженсен, вопросительно глядя на Джареда. Теперь он знал, насколько неуверен был Джаред, целуя его и предлагая остаться на ночь, но ему и в голову не пришло, что Джаред рассказывал другим людям об этом.

– Я нуждался в совете, – сказал Джаред, пожимая плечами. – Я не рассказал ничего по-настоящему личного. Я в том смысле, что тогда ни о чем личном и нельзя было рассказать.

– Как долго вы… – начал вопрос Марк, жестом показав на Джареда и Дженсена.

– Мы только что позавтракали, – перебил его Джаред.

Дженсен почувствовал, что краснеет от неизбежного смущения, и, чтобы сменить тему, спросил Марка о том, каково играть в оркестре Метрополитен-опера. Что они дают в настоящий момент? Как давно он этим занимается? Женат ли он, есть ли у него дети, кто присматривает за собаками, когда он на работе? Марк многое рассказал и сам, так что Дженсену не пришлось задавать чересчур много потенциально выпытывающих вопросов, возникающих при первом знакомстве, и вскоре они разговаривали о собаках, хобби и баре, а также фотосъемках Дженсена, которые упомянул Джаред.

– Мне хотелось, чтобы Марк побольше узнал о тебе, – объяснил он, когда они возвращались к книжному магазину. – Я думаю, что все, связанное с фотографией, это круто.

– Он мне понравился, – сказал Дженсен. – Его собаки мне тоже понравились.

– Они по-настоящему избалованы. Порой, когда жарко, он привозит их на площадку в детской прогулочной коляске, чтобы они не перегрелись по дороге туда. Дэвид и я часто дразним его. Дэвид – это еще один мой приятель по площадке для выгула собак. Он, должно быть, рано ушел сегодня.

– Со временем я познакомлюсь с ним. В следующий раз нам просто нужно выйти раньше.

– В следующий раз мы можем сперва сходить на площадку, чтобы потом больше времени осталось устроить беспорядок в постели, – широко улыбнулся Джаред. Сэди увидела собаку в конце квартала и потянула поводок. Джаред вел ее рядом с собой, но ей удалось вырваться вперед на несколько футов, прежде чем он дернул за поводок, возвращая Сэди обратно.

– Она просто хочет завести новых друзей, – сказал Дженсен. Он перегнулся через Джареда и сказал: – Так же, Сэди? Ты просто хочешь иметь больше друзей.

Собака в конце квартала перешла на другую сторону улицы со своим человеком, и вопрос был снят. Дженсен фыркнул. Ему не верилось, что у него такой хороший день – они гуляли с Джаредом и его собакой по Вест-Виллидж, направляясь обратно в квартиру Джареда, чтобы во второй раз заняться сексом.

Они зашли в книжный магазин, чтобы Джаред смог проверить, как там дела, и представил Дженсена Осрику, который предложил приглядеть за Сэди в течение нескольких часов. Он не добавил «чтобы ты со своим бойфрендом мог остаться наедине», но Дженсен прочел это по его лицу. Или, может, он просто проецировал на Осрика собственные мысли.

В магазине находилась только одна покупательница, причем она так тихо стояла, что Дженсен даже не подозревал, что она тут, пока девушка не спросила:

– Простите, что такое «Причудливое»?

Джаред указал на Осрика, который широко улыбнулся и ответил:

– Я. – Покупательница не выглядела впечатленной этим.

– Лавкрафт, – пояснил Джаред. – _«Дом листьев»_. Остальные книги Марка Данилевского. Уильям Сьюард Берроуз. Литература, где смешаны жанры. Литература без жанра. Странное и необычное.

– И я сам странный и необычный, – продолжил Осрик.

– Э… хорошо, – ответила покупательница. – Я ищу, эм, Чайну Мелвиль? Книга называется _«Вокзал чего-то там»_?

– Мьевиль. Кажется, вам нужен _«Вокзал потерянных снов»_.

– Вот поэтому я и не смогла найти ее. У вас есть эта книга?

– Пойдемте посмотрим, – Осрик помахал Джареду и Дженсену на прощание. – У меня все под контролем. – Он повел растерянную покупательницу вглубь магазина. Сэди немного покружила и плюхнулась на пол у кассовой стойки. Джаред и Дженсен пошли наверх.

Теперь, когда они остались одни, они могли уделить друг другу больше времени. У Дженсена были другие планы, он знал, что у Джареда тоже, но ради этого, ради этого конкретного человека он мог сделать исключение. Он провел пальцем по контуру татуировки Джареда.

– Я сделал ее, когда учился на втором курсе в Нью-Йоркском университете, чтобы не забыть, откуда я родом, – сказал Джаред. – Скучная история. Расскажи мне о своей татуировке.

Дженсен повернул руку, вспоминая беседы с тату-мастерами в двух штатах.

– Я сделал камеру с пленкой, еще когда был в Хьюстоне, – сказал он, – потому что это важная часть меня. Подразумевалось, что это фотокамера моего деда. Розы были набиты тут, чтобы напоминать мне о доме. От тебя отличается не сильно.

– Ты когда-нибудь собираешься заполнять кадры в катушке пленки?

– Нет, наверное, нет. Они могут символизировать все что угодно, – объяснил Дженсен, наблюдая за тем, как Джаред водит пальцем по краю вытатуированной полосы пустых негативов. Он вздрогнул под легким прикосновением Джареда. – Я могу мысленно заполнить их или стереть изображение, когда происходит что-то новое, или когда я знакомлюсь с новыми людьми, или делаю что-то новое. – Он приподнял подбородок Джареда и поцеловал его в губы. – Я могу хранить все кадры в памяти, – прошептал он Джареду в губы, – и никто их не увидит. Они могут быть всем, что я хочу. Все они могут быть моими.

– Как огни крана, – выдохнул Джаред.

– Как огни крана, – широко улыбнулся Дженсен и опять поцеловал его, нежно прикусив губу Джареда.

– Как я.

– Как ты.

Дженсен надеялся, что все с Джаредом окажется так же легко и просто. Он знал, что этого не будет – ни одни стоящие отношения не обойдутся без затруднений и конфликтов – но пока он мог надеяться. Он мог наслаждаться присутствием Джареда рядом, прикосновениями Джареда, губами Джареда и мог получать удовольствие от того, что Джаред хочет представить Дженсена своим друзьям, предвосхищая, как станет представлять своих друзей Джареду. Он мог наслаждаться удобством кровати Джареда, надежностью тела Джареда и влажным жаром дыхания Джареда.

И он мог наслаждаться твердым членом Джареда внутри себя, пылкими касаниями языка Джареда и его собственного, а также медленным и плавным ходом толчков Джареда.

Джаред обвил голову Дженсена руками, а Дженсен обхватил талию Джареда ногами, и они двигались вместе с тихими стонами, не торопясь, ни один из них никуда не спешил. Дженсен позволил себе забыть все остальное, чем он мог бы сейчас заниматься. Ничто не было настолько же важно.

На этот раз первым кончил Дженсен, чему помогла рука Джареда на его члене и все увеличивающаяся скорость и сила, с которой двигались бедра Джареда, и когда он только начал приходить в себя, Джаред стал ловить воздух ртом, несколько раз сильно толкнулся в него и тоже достиг оргазма.

– Чтоб меня, – выпалил он под конец.

– В следующий раз, – ответил Дженсен, все еще задыхаясь. Джаред отрывисто рассмеялся и прижался лбом ко лбу Дженсена.

– Это было так хорошо. Как и в первый раз. Даже, может, лучше.

– Лучше. Ты был… ты невероятный. – Дженсен приподнял голову Джареда, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Джаред раскраснелся, волосы свисали ему в лицо, он улыбался и был таким красивым при этом, что Дженсен не мог поверить своей удаче. Кажется, у него появился бойфренд – сексуальный, забавный, жизнерадостный, дружелюбный и умный, который любил собак и понимал, что означает работать по ночам.

По большей части это было заслугой Джареда. Но Дженсен мог погладить себя по голове за ту, самую первую поездку сюда, за ту ночь в январе, когда подумал, что, возможно, готов снова искать хорошего парня, чтобы разделить с ним свою жизнь, и вспомнил Джареда с вечеринки Данниль и Женевьев. Если бы Дженсен этого не сделал, кто знает, где бы он находился сейчас. В Бруклине, несомненно. Может, в Квинсе. Но не в Виллидж, лежа на чужих сбитых простынях, чувствуя вкус чьих-то губ на языке и вес чьего-то тела на собственном.

– Так что, могу я теперь рассказывать людям о своем бойфренде? – спросил Джаред. – А не просто о друге, который мне действительно нравится?

– Да. Можешь. Только… ничего о том, насколько я хорош в постели, ладно? Я не собираюсь рассказывать людям о том, что ты замечательно целуешься.

– Я замечательно целуюсь?

– Сойдет, – пожал плечами Дженсен или по крайней мере попытался, учитывая то, что Джаред все еще лежал на нем.

– А кто вообще сказал, что ты хорош в постели? – Джаред поцеловал его в нос, когда Дженсен начал возражать, вышел из него и направился в ванную, подняв руки по дороге и потянувшись. Дженсен несколько секунд просто наслаждался видом.

– Хочешь принять душ? – спросил Джаред, высунувшись из ванной, когда Дженсен искал свою одежду. – Мы должны поместиться вдвоем. – Он многозначительно подвигал бровями. Дженсен знал, что они оба не были готовы на новый заход, но член у него все равно дернулся. Обнаженный Джаред был очень соблазнительным.

– Разве тебе нечем заняться? – спросил он. – В смысле, помимо меня.

– Есть, но это приятная идея. – Он прикрыл дверь в ванную для видимости уединения. Дженсен закончил одеваться и обулся. Джаред вышел из ванной. – Когда я снова смогу тебя увидеть?

– Когда у тебя есть время?

– Я тут каждое утро до пяти часов. Когда у тебя есть время?

– Могу я тебе позвонить? Или ты позвони мне. Приходи в бар, как будет возможность, познакомишься с моими барменами. Или Крисом. Но сперва позвони, чтобы я точно там был.

– Я хочу увидеть и твою фотолабораторию. – Джаред вынул белье и футболку из комода и надел их. Дженсен испытал облегчение оттого, что ему больше не приходилось смотреть на голого Джареда и представлять, как это тело будет выглядеть под ним, хотя фуболка довольно плотно облегала его и натягивалась на груди и плечах Джареда, что совсем не помогало Дженсену избавиться от картин, появлявшихся перед мысленным взглядом.

– В следующий раз мне нужно будет принести камеру, – задумчиво произнес он. Джаред, смеясь, принял позу.

– Фотографируй меня, как своих французских девушек, Джек, – промурлыкал он. Дженсен подошел к нему и щелкнул по носу.

– Умник.

– Лучше, чем тупица. – Джаред вышел в другую комнату, Дженсен взял куртку и направился к выходу.

– Я очень хорошо провел время, – сказал он. – Помимо секса. Я просто действительно хорошо провел время с тобой.

– Я тоже, – сказал ему Джаред, притянул поближе и поцеловал. – Нам следует это повторить.

– Повторим. Скоро.

Последовал еще один поцелуй, и потом Дженсен ушел. Выходя из дверей здания на тротуар, он насвистывал себе под нос.

***

Эй Джей взял отпуск в первой половине сентября по расплывчато объясненным «семейным обстоятельствам», что повлекло за собой переделку графика и возможность набрать дополнительные часы для всего персонала «Лося и Кавардака» (за исключением Антона, который довольствовался тем, что менял Джареда каждое утро в пять часов, и ограничивался этим).

Студенты вернулись к учебе, и возобновились приятные хлопоты. Роб, один из бывших работников, опубликовал третью книгу, и Джаред разрешил Ким устроить чтение отрывка из книги и автограф-сессию. Пространство, отведенное для этих мероприятий, сразу оказалось заполнено до такой степени, что опоздавшим пришлось стоять у полок. Роб был почти нестерпимо доволен. Он задержался дольше, чем планировалось, чтобы поболтать с парочкой читателей и подписать несколько дополнительных книг – Жененьев посчитала, что причиной этому до некоторой степени стала жаркая погода, которую компенсировала прохлада кондиционированного магазина – и через некоторое время Джареду пришлось попросить их отойти, поскольку они мешали ему и Женевьев убирать стулья.

Дженсен позвонил, когда еще и пяти минут не прошло после ухода Роба и его читателей. Женевьев отправилась за кофе со льдом, и Джаред остался в магазине в одиночестве, если не считать женщину средних лет в платье в цветочек, просматривавшую кулинарные книги.

– Просто хотел поздороваться, – сказал Дженсен. – У нас завтра дегустация бурбона. Тебе следует прийти.

– А потом пытаться управлять магазином подшофе, – ответил Джаред, хотя следовало признать, звучало это действительно интересно. В баре начали проводить регулярные дегустации, поскольку вечера с танцами в линию до сих пор оставались нереально популярными и они с Крисом пытались распространить любовь к напиткам.

Дженсен фыркнул.  
– Мы тебя накормим. Нам не хочется, чтобы люди пили на пустой желудок. Но ты милый, когда подшофе.

– Да, но это бывает во время позднего завтрака, и я могу поспать после того, как выпью, и перед тем, как работать.

Они выяснили, что поздний завтрак – удачное время, чтобы увидеться, одним из плюсов было то, что они оба могли выпить что-нибудь алкогольное, если хотели, и оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы алкоголь выветрился из организма, прежде чем им необходимо было собраться для работы. Джаред также выяснил, что он казался Дженсену очень-очень милым, когда был слегка пьяным, что, как ни странно, воодушевляло. А также почему-то казалось сексуальным.

– Так попроси кого-нибудь задержаться однажды вечером. Если почувствуешь, что тебя шатает после дегустации нашей изумительной подборки скотча, сможешь отоспаться у меня.

– Я подумаю об этом. Как новое меню?

– Замечательно. Крис никак не перестанет говорить о нем. Я тебе говорил, что наш повар уволился?

– Нет.

– Уволился. Его девушке предложили очень хорошую работу в Остине, кто бы мог подумать, так что он переезжает туда с ней. Но нам повезло – он нашел себе замену. Ее зовут Трейси. Она классный повар. И не позволяет Крису собой командовать, – Дженсен фыркнул. – А он не дает ей готовить жареную курицу. Я принесу тебе что-нибудь завтра ночью. Поужинаем.

– Звучит неплохо. – Женщина в цветастом платье принесла к кассе пару поваренных книг, подержанное издание _«Бирд о хлебе»_ и новую книгу с рецептами десертов. – Нужно идти. У меня покупатель.

– Хорошо. Увидимся завтра.

– Люблю тебя.

– Я тоже тебя люблю. Пока!

Он положил трубку. Женщина с поваренными книгами улыбнулась Джареду.  
– Завтра у меня ужин, – сказал он ей, пробивая чек на книги. – Это единственная возможность увидеться друг с другом.

– Разные расписания? – спросила она.

– Мы просто оба заняты. Но все в порядке, мы находим время, – Джаред улыбнулся, вспомнив моменты, которые он и Дженсен находили друг для друга, то, как они выкраивали несколько часов, когда хотели этого. Ему нравилось иметь бойфренда, который работал примерно в то же время, что и он сам.

Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что это время было забито по разным причинам, включая «не имею возможности платить кому-то другому за ночную смену» и «все еще устраняем огрехи из-за того, что внезапно превратились в настоящий ресторан», а также «хипстеры открыли для себя танцы в линию».

Женщина заплатила за книги, отказалась от пакета и пожелала Джареду хорошо провести завтра время со своим компаньоном по ужину. Только когда она ушла, он осознал, что эта женщина не высказывала никаких предположений, кем являлся его компаньон. Она не предположила, что у него есть девушка или жена, но она также не предположила, что у него есть бойфренд или муж. Джареду понравилось, что Дженсен мог быть кем угодно, даже просто платоническим другом, и никого это не заботило до тех пор, пока он и Джаред наслаждались обществом друг друга.

Так и было.

Дверь открылась, и внутрь вошли двое парней: темнокожий парень в розовой рубашке-поло и белый парень в футболке с изображением винермобиля Оскара Майера [16]. Они оба слегка вспотели. Должно быть, на улице было действительно жарко. Джареду вдруг пришло на ум проверить миски с водой, которые он ставил на улице для всех проходящих мимо собак, и долить в них свежей воды.

– Ты когда-нибудь прокручиваешь в голове то, что только что сказал, и задаешься вопросом, зачем это произнес, и хочешь стукнуть самого себя? – спросил Розовое Поло, когда парни вошли.

– Все время, – признался Винермобиль.

– У вас есть какие-нибудь книги по вязанию? – спросил у Джареда Розовый Поло. – Узоры для свитеров, что-нибудь подобное.

– «Прикладное искусство», – сказал Джаред, показывая на дальнюю часть магазина. – Все систематизировано по ремеслам. У нас должно быть несколько книг для вязальщиков. – Он представил, как Розовый Поло сидел рядом с корзиной, полной клубков пряжи, а длинные спицы пощелкивали, пока он вязал свитер.

Парни вернулись к кассовой стойке десять минут спустя с книгой узоров для различных вязаных животных и игрушек. Розовый Поло объяснил, что это для его сестры. Джаред сказал, что никого не осуждает. Винермобиль тихо заржал. Розовый Поло заплатил наличными, и они ушли.

Под вечер Джаред сидел на полу за кассой, разбирая посылки и отсортировывая то, что требовало местной доставки, когда мужской голос над его головой произнес: «Эй, там внизу, Женевьев здесь?

Джаред встал. У парня в темно-синей майке, который задал вопрос, было квадратное лицо, а позади него стоял и выжидательно смотрел другой парень, слегка небритый, в красно-белой полосатой футболке, которая делала его немного похожим на Уолдо [17] из книжек. На кассовой стойке лежала большая блестящая фиолетовая металлическая коробка как для рыболовных снастей.

– Я волосы, – пояснил парень в полосатой футболке-поло.

– А я макияж, – добавил первый парень, похлопав по коробке. – Нас прислала Данни.

– Э… – протянул Джаред. Он перегнулся через кассовую стойку, чтобы лучше видеть магазин, и крикнул: – Женевьев! Тут к тебе пришли какие-то странные парни!

– Какие странные парни? – крикнула она в ответ.

– Волосы и макияж?

Парень по волосам снял с плеча искусно сделанный рюкзак и начал рыться в нем. Когда подошла растерянная Женевьев, он вытащил круглую щетку и потряс ею как оружием.

– Мы здесь для того, чтобы сделать тебя красивой, – драматично объяснил он. – Ну. Красив _ее_.

– Нас прислала Данни, – повторил парень по макияжу. Женевьев оживилась.

– О, слава богу, – произнесла она. – Парни, вы ангелы.

– Мы займем вашу уборную, – сказал Джареду парень по макияжу. – Вы не против?

– Против, – ответил Джаред. Когда парень по макияжу ошеломленно взглянул на него – а Женевьев просто выглядела недовольной – он добавил: – Уборная в магазине крохотная, и освещение там ужасное. Вы можете пойти наверх ко мне. У меня ванная тоже крохотная, но там у вас в распоряжении будет вся квартира. – Он вытащил ключи от дома и вручил их Женевьев, объяснив, какой ключ от какого замка.

– Спасибо! – Она послала ему воздушный поцелуй, сходила с парнями в дальнюю часть магазина, чтобы забрать платье и туфли, а потом повела их к квартире Джареда.

Все трое вернулись обратно почти через час. Макияж на лице Женевьев был нанесен так, что даже Джаред мог распознать высокое мастерство, волосы были уложены преднамеренно небрежными локонами, а ее украшенное блестками зеленое платье имело разрез сбоку. В одной руке Женевьев держала небольшой золотой клатч, а в другой – чехол из-под платья. Оба парня, занимавшихся прической и макияжем, выглядели невероятно довольными собой.

– Ты выглядишь великолепно, – сказал Джаред, пораженный таким преображением. – Куда ты собираешься? – Какой бы ни была причина, она, должно быть, имела большую важность.

– Агентство Данни проводит вечеринку в честь годовщины, – объяснила она. – Это большое формальное мероприятие. – Вдобавок к работе барменом Данниль также являлась моделью рук. Джаред был почти уверен, что эти профессии несовместимы, но, кажется, ни одна из ее карьер не страдала.

– Парни хотели, чтобы ты меня увидел, – продолжила Женевьев. Она махнула рукой в сторону сияющих парней, которые сделали ей прическу и макияж.

– Мы хотим похвастаться ею, – пояснил парень, отвечавший за волосы.

– Мы сделали фото, – добавил ответственный за макияж.

– Пока никому их не показывайте, – сказала им Женевьев. Она вручила Джареду чехол из-под платья и исчезла в глубине магазина, вероятно, чтобы взять жакет.

– Не говори ничего о жакете, – сказал Джареду парень по макияжу. – Он совсем не подходит. Так или иначе, сейчас слишком жарко, чтобы его надевать.

– У вас по-настоящему здорово все получилось, – сказал Джаред. Парни дали друг другу пять.

Женевьев вернулась, неся что-то, подозрительно напоминавшее черный пиджак.

– Ты можешь оставить у себя мою одежду? – спросила она Джареда. – Я завтра ее заберу.

– Да. Конечно. Хорошо повеселись!

– Так и сделаю, – она послала всем воздушные поцелуи и выпорхнула на тротуар.

– Мы молодцы, – сказал парень, делавший прическу. Парень по макияжу согласно кивнул. – Данни будет довольна.

Они пожелали Джареду доброй ночи и тоже ушли.

Этой ночью магазин был оживленнее обычного, наверное, из-за ненормальной жары. Джаред на пять минут поднялся в квартиру, чтобы убедиться, что кондиционер работает и Сэди не изнемогает от духоты, а когда вернулся, на тротуаре стояли три девушки, похоже, студентки колледжа, которые ждали его и разговаривали о чем-то под названием _«Круг воронов»_. Джаред впустил их, и они направились в секцию молодежной литературы, все еще болтая. Это объясняло, почему он не знал, о чем они разговаривали – экспертом по молодежной литературе была Ким.

Но ему все равно следует быть в курсе. Это его магазин, в конце концов.

Девушки ничего не купили, но Джаред был не против. Они разговаривали как заядлые читатели, а его магазин открыт в любое время, чтобы создать условия людям вроде них, которые могут купить, а могут и не купить что-нибудь, но которые хотят иметь возможность сходить в книжный магазин в час ночи. Кроме того, ночью было жарко, а из того, что Джаред помнил об общежитиях, кондиционеры там работали непостоянно.

Почти в три часа ночи появился покупатель, которого он знал – парень по имени Крис, работавший в сфере рекламы. Он приходил время от времени, когда не мог уснуть, что, как он однажды признался Джареду, было вызвано его тревожностью, влекущей за собой бессонницу. Крис увлекся буддизмом и порой испытывал необходимость поговорить об этом с Джаредом. Джаред изучал курс сравнительного религиоведения в колледже, но он был обзорным, и хотя буддизм там освещался, происходило это в общих чертах, и Джаред мало что помнил оттуда.

Но сегодня Крис, очевидно, мог говорить только о рекламной кампании, которую ему предстояло преподнести клиентам через несколько дней.  
– Я не бизнесмен, – сказал он. – Не парень с деньгами. Я креативщик. Я не знаю, как разговаривать с парнями, у которых есть деньги.

– Разве ты раньше этого не делал? – спросил Джаред.

– Делал. Можно было бы подумать, что я знаю, как этим заниматься, поэтому я не понимаю, почему у меня в голове сплошной гул. Я не могу ничего выделить.

– Для этого я тут и нахожусь, – улыбнулся Джаред, надеясь, что вышло ободряюще. Он по прошлому опыту знал, что в конце концов Крис достаточно успокоится, чтобы пойти домой и заснуть (теоретически). Тем временем Джареду просто следовало распространять вокруг себя дзен.

У Криса звякнул телефон. Он коснулся экрана пальцем, уставился на то, что ему прислали, и рассмеялся.

– Что? – спросил Джаред. Крис дал ему телефон, чтобы Джаред увидел фото, которое ему кто-то прислал – высокий привлекательный светловолосый парень улыбался широченной улыбкой. За его ногу держалась коала.

– Австралийцы, – пояснил Крис. – Это мой сосед по квартире. Он дома на годовщине свадьбы родителей. Пишет: «Можно я оставлю коалу? Обещаю кормить его и выгуливать». – Он фыркнул. – Мне нужно было увидеть это.

– Чувствуешь себя получше?

– Немного, да. Я не могу так поздно позвонить маме, понимаешь? А он на другом краю света. – Крис потряс телефоном, показывая, что говорит о своем соседе, а потом положил его в карман. – Думаю, я пойду домой пешком. Это должно помочь.

– Удачи с презентацией, – сказал Джаред.

– Спасибо. Она мне понадобится, – вздохнул Крис. – И почему я захотел делать карьеру там, где нужно проводить презентации перед совершенно незнакомыми людьми? Я как будто постоянно ставлю себя под удар. Что ж, ты делаешь все возможное, и это либо получается, либо нет.

– Когда все закончится, ты можешь вернуться и купить что-нибудь, чтобы отпраздновать.

– Возможно, так и сделаю. Спасибо, что выслушал, – сказал он и ушел.

Джаред оперся о кассовую стойку и задумался о тревожности, о том, как ему повезло, что он не страдал от бессонного беспокойства, как Крис. Ему нравилось говорить о книжном магазине, и если ему предстоял деловой разговор, он готовился по мере сил, приводил с собой Чада и надеялся на лучшее. Он не лишался сна из-за этого. Организм Джареда не был склонен к подобной нервозности, и он сожалел, что Крис страдал от этого.

Как будто чтобы дополнительно подтвердить эту мысль, Джаред поднялся наверх после того, как в пять утра на свою смену пришел Антон, проверил, как дела у Сэди, которая пока не страдала от перегрева, и сразу же заснул. Он даже был не против того, что спал в одиночестве, поскольку знал, что где-то в Бруклине Дженсен тоже спал в одиночестве, и в какой-то момент у них получится уснуть вместе.

Следующей ночью он разговаривал со своим приятелем Мишей, когда Дженсен пришел с обещанным ужином в бумажном пакете с логотипом «Двух Братьев».

– Я принес еду, – объявил Дженсен. – Ты больше не будешь голодать.

– Вы же уже встречались раньше, да? – спросил Джаред у Дженсена. – Это Миша. Миша, это мой бойфренд Дженсен. Расскажи ему, что произошло сегодня. Миша работает в ООН, – пояснил он.

– Что случилось? – спросил Дженсен, поставив пакет с ужином на кассовую стойку. Джаред открыл его и заглянул внутрь, пытаясь сосчитать коробочки и вдыхая смешанные запахи еды на вынос.

– Постоянный представитель Украины выступал почти полтора часа, – сказал Миша. – Измучил пятерых переводчиков. Один из французских переводчиков здесь только два дня работает. Пришлось прервать посла, чтобы он завершил свою тираду. После этого все пошли выпить – мы все в этом нуждались – но я пришел сюда.

– Я лучше, чем пиво, – сказал Джаред, просияв. Миша кивнул. – Так что ты мне принес?

– Это сюрприз, – ответил ему Дженсен. – Прости, что принес недостаточно для троих, – извиняясь, сказал он Мише. Миша заглянул в пакет.

– Кажется, ты и для двоих принес недостаточно, – прокомментировал он. – Но достаточно для одного лося.

Джаред широко улыбнулся.  
– Что я могу сказать? Я все еще растущий мальчик.

– Ага. Держу пари, тебе хочется есть, причем не тут. Люди, наверное, жалуются, если на книгах попадается соус.

– Пока никто не жаловался. О! Я вам не сказал! – Джаред махнул рукой в сторону Миши и Дженсена, поскольку этой новостью мог поделиться со всеми. – Женевьев помолвлена. Ты, наверное, знаешь об этом, – сказал он Дженсену, который кивнул головой. Можно не сомневаться, что Данниль позвонила в бар и поделилась новостью со своей стороны. – Я спросил, хотела ли бы она провести вечеринку по случаю свадьбы здесь или в «Двух Братьях».

Миша оглядел магазин, явно прикидывая его площадь.  
– Ты мог бы провести девичник, – предложил он.

– Мы, возможно, устроим предсвадебный обед, – сказал Дженсен. – Но я не знаю. Все, о чем Данни хотела рассказать нам, это как она сделала предложение.

– Это было романтично?

– Они были на вершине Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг.

– Ух ты, – произнес Джаред. – Жен мне об этом не рассказывала. Похоже на то, как ты отвел меня на крышу, чтобы показать погрузочный кран.

– О? – произнес Миша таким тоном, который, как Джаред знал, означал «за этим стоит какая-то история, и я хочу ее услышать».

– За исключением того, что я не делал предложение, – сказал Дженсен, и в его голосе Джаред прочел просьбу «давай сменим тему, это личное».

– Тут никого нет, кроме меня, – сказал ему Джаред. – Осрику нужно было выйти в магазин. Когда он вернется, мы сможем поужинать. – Он опять открыл пакет. – Что ты мне принес?

– Жареную курицу, морковный салат, салат из капусты, банановый кремовый пирог по рецепту бабушки Кейн, ребрышки и, черт, что я еще принес? – Дженсен подтащил пакет к себе и вынул несколько пенопластовых коробочек. – Нас резко критикуют за использование пенопласта, так что мы находимся в поиске биоразлагаемых контейнеров, которые можем себе позволить. Крис нашел производителя на Стейтен-Айленде, но их продукция немного дороже того, что мы хотим. Мы едва покрываем расходы.

– Даже учитывая вечера с танцами в линию?

– Я имею в виду меню. Оно требует чертовски много усилий. – Дженсен открыл пенопластовую коробочку и сказал: – Это жареные маринованные огурцы. – Он предложил коробочку Мише и Джареду, каждый взял по ломтику. Огурцы оказались слегка мокроватыми, но, как решил Джаред, это потому, что они находились в пар _у_ в пенопласте от самого Бруклина, а пар не очень способствует хрустящей корочке из кукурузной муки. – Трейси любит все жарить. Стоит попробовать курицу. Свежей она лучше, но по крайней мере она не холодная.

Дверь открылась, и в магазин вошел Осрик с огромной пластиковой сумкой из супермаркета Duane Reade. Он увидел бумажный пакет на кассовой стойке, коробочку с обжаренными маринованными огурцами, и глаза у него загорелись. – Кто принес ужин? – спросил он.

– Маринованный огурец? – предложил Дженсен. Осрик наморщил нос.

– Это полезно, – сказал Миша. – От них волосы растут на груди. – Он широко улыбнулся.

– Обжарен в кукурузной муке, – продолжил Дженсен. – Только что из Ред Хук. Без соуса.

Осрик взял ломтик, задумчиво пожевал, проглотил, взял еще один и сказал:  
– Хорошо, я не против. – Он поднял сумку ближе к Джареду. – Я купил туалетную бумагу. И бумажные полотенца. И шоколад.

– Я ненадолго поднимусь наверх поужинать, – сказал ему Джаред. – Приведу Сэди сюда, она составит тебе компанию. – Раньше днем в магазин заходила парочка очень легковозбудимых терьеров – подобная возбудимость происходила от представления, что любая территория – это их территория, – и Джареду пришлось отвести Сэди наверх, чтобы она успокоилась. Но теперь ему хотелось провести время наедине с Дженсеном, и как бы он ни любил свою собаку, но Джаред нуждался в уединении, чтобы целоваться со своим бойфрендом.

– Я пойду домой, – произнес Миша. – Увижу жену, поцелую ребенка. Поговорю немного на родном языке. Приятно было познакомиться, – сказал он Дженсену и ушел.

Осрик понес бумажные изделия и шоколад в офис, а когда вернулся, Джаред сказал:  
– Я приду обратно до того, как ты уйдешь, – взял пакет с ужином и повел Дженсена наверх.

Джаред достал тарелки, бокалы, столовые приборы и две бутылки пива. Пока Дженсен отводил Сэди в магазин, Джаред выложил еду на две тарелки и поставил все на журнальный столик. Дженсен вернулся с пригоршней миниатюрных батончиков «Hershey», очевидно, являвшихся результатом похода Осрика в супермаркет. Была суббота, так что Джаред нашел трансляцию футбольного матча между колледжами. Он не интересовался ни одной из команд, но этого и не требовалось, чтобы получить удовольствие от игры.

Дженсену матч был не очень интересен, поэтому они начали обсуждать бар, его новое меню и насколько больше усилий это требовало, чем они с Крисом ожидали.

– Как держатся другие бармены? – спросил Джаред.

– Алона раньше работала официанткой, так что ей легко, кроме того, они и так порой обходили бар и принимали заказы, а также собирали грязные бокалы со столов. Но выучить меню, координировать все с кухней и иногда просто иметь достаточное количество людей, чтобы все охватить – это сложно. И пока мы подаем только ужин и поздний завтрак по воскресеньям. А что будет, когда мы решим добавить и ланч? Мы с Крисом провели разведку в других барах-ресторанах и гастропабах, но там официанты отделены от персонала бара. А мы все делаем и то, и другое. – Он вздохнул и сделал глоток пива. – Трейси действительно очень толковый повар, она замечательная, нам по-настоящему повезло. И Крис больше не мешает ей и дает выполнять свою работу. Мне, наверное, не стоит жаловаться, что у нас вроде бы все получается, но, господи, Джаред, это требует стольких сил. Мы открыли ресторан. У нас уже был бар, но…не знаю. – Дженсен откинулся на спинку дивана. – Прости.

– За что?

– За то, что вывалил все это на тебя.

– Ты мой бойфренд. Так и следует делать. В смысле, я так и делаю. В смысле. Эм. Предполагается, что я тебя всегда выслушаю. Так?

– Да.

– Ты все еще думаешь, что это была хорошая идея?

– Добавить кухню? Да, думаю, да. Людям, кажется, нравится. Я говорил, что с посетителями у нас все очень неплохо? – Джаред кивнул. – В этом все хорошо. К нам до сих пор приходит много людей по вечерам с танцами в линию. Не могу в это поверить. Стив в восторге. Он заставляет народ танцевать кадриль. На самом деле для нее у нас нет места, но это забавно.

Джаред до сих пор не познакомился со Стивом, но знал, что этот парень – давний друг Криса, и они играют вместе в группе. Джаред подозревал, что группа существует ради развлечения, но Стив на самом деле серьезно относился к музыкальной карьере, невзирая на кадриль в «Двух Братьях».

– Я больше не хочу об этом говорить, – сказал Дженсен. – У меня даже не было времени поехать в Квинс и повозиться в фотолаборатории. Мне повезло, что хотя бы удается делать фотографии. Расскажи мне о магазине.

– Все в порядке. Вчера у нас была автограф-сессия, проводил мой бывший работник – Роб, хороший парень – магазин оказался полон, людям даже пришлось стоять. Роб подписал для нас несколько книг. Завтра мне предстоит доставить кучу книг, сегодня я отнес на почту груду посылок, мы не теряем деньги, вернулись студенты колледжей, так что многие приходят очень поздно. Ты уже знаешь, что Женевьев помолвлена. Дела идут хорошо. Всё хорошо.

– Хорошо. – Дженсен смотрел на него с выражением, которое Джаред не мог до конца разгадать, так что Джаред сделал единственное, что вроде бы имело смысл, и наклонился поцеловать его.

Это, очевидно, было правильным решением. Дженсен обхватил ладонью затылок Джареда, а Джаред положил руку Дженсену на шею. Дженсен был на вкус как соус барбекю, холодный морковный салат и пиво, его губы неспешно касались губ Джареда, а ладонь уверенно держалась за затылок, и Джаред совершенно забыл о том, что ему в конце концов предстояло спуститься вниз, что Осрику нужно идти домой, а за магазином нужно присматривать.

Вскоре Джаред оказался на коленях на полу между ног Дженсена, отсасывая ему. Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что Дженсен наблюдал за ним, приоткрыв рот и неглубоко дыша. Дженсен запустил пальцы в волосы Джареда. Джаред широко улыбнулся, с отрывистым звуком выпустил изо рта член Дженсена и обхватил ладонью основание члена, дразня головку языком. Теперь Дженсен застонал. Джаред хотел довести его до оргазма, хотел увидеть его лицо, когда Дженсен кончит, но в то же самое время его член твердел в джинсах, и ему отчасти хотелось полностью стянуть с Дженсена штаны, развернуть его на бок на диване и трахнуть, вжимая в подушки.

– Аххх… Джаред, – задыхаясь, произнес Дженсен. – Не останавливайся.

Вот и ответ. Джаред вобрал член Дженсена, насколько смог, засунул руку ему в джинсы, лаская яички, усердно работая ртом. Он наблюдал за тем, как вздымается грудь Дженсена, как приподнимаются плечи, и слегка коснулся члена зубами, прижался языком, и Дженсен достиг оргазма, у него перехватило дыхание, когда он кончил Джареду в глотку.

Джаред продолжил отсасывать Дженсену, пока тот не был совершенно опустошен, затем вылизал его и отстранился, стараясь перевести дыхание. Ему никогда особо не нравился вкус спермы, но он любил отсасывать, и горький вкус на языке – малая цена за насыщенный мускусный запах члена и удовольствие на лице мужчины.

– Проклятье, – тяжело дыша, произнес Дженсен. – Господи, Джаред.

Джаред лишь широко улыбнулся. Он был так возбужден сейчас, что не знал, что делать. Джаред переступил на коленях, пытаясь уменьшить давление, задаваясь вопросом, какой вариант из нескольких выбрать. Дженсен заправил себя, застегнул молнию, схватил Джареда за рубашку и потянул его на диван. Несколько движений, пара неуклюжих толчков локтями и коленями, и Джаред оказался на диване наполовину на Дженсене, и Дженсен пытался нащупать пуговицу и молнию на его джинсах. У Джареда перехватило дыхание.

– Моя очередь, – прошептал Дженсен, одной рукой притягивая голову Джареда поближе, а другой залезая внутрь джинсов Джареда, чтобы приласкать его член.

– Хнн, – выдохнул Джаред Дженсену в губы, толкаясь ему навстречу и потираясь о его ладонь. Он попытался выпутаться из джинсов, чтобы руке Дженсена было больше места, но из-за того, как они лежали, сделать это было непросто.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – Дженсен понял намек, подвинулся и попытался подтолкнуть Джареда. И он наконец более-менее освободился от джинсов, и Дженсен обхватил пальцами напряженный член Джареда и начал старательно двигать рукой.

Джаред застонал Дженсену в губы, облегченно, возбужденно и, очевидно, так истосковавшись по прикосновениям Дженсена, что, казалось, мгновенно начал бешено толкаться Дженсену в руку и кончил на них обоих.

– Этого ли ты ожидал, когда принес мне ужин? – спросил Джаред через минуту.

– Такая мысль действительно приходила мне в голову. Оказался ли я хорошим десертом?

– Самым лучшим. Я люблю твой член.

– Я люблю тебя.

– Ты говоришь это только потому, что я классно делаю минет.

– Может быть. – Дженсен облизнул губы. – Но ты действительно классно его делаешь.

Джареду это раньше говорили. Даже Мило, его последний бывший, после расставания признался, что ему не хватало этих минетов.

– Тебе нужно идти, да? – сказал Джаред.

– Да. Извини.

– Все в порядке. Мне все равно надо сменить Осрика, чтобы он пошел домой. – Джаред взглянул на себя, на сперму, подсыхавшую у него и у Дженсена на бедрах. – И мне следует переодеться. – Он скатился с дивана, застегнулся и пошел в спальню. К тому моменту, когда он нашел чистое белье и штаны и переоделся, Дженсен зашел в ванную и пытался отчистить джинсы от спермы. Джаред наклонился и поцеловал его в щеку.

– За что это? – спросил Дженсен, даже не поднимая головы.

– Ни за что, – бодро произнес Джаред и вышел, чтобы обуться.

Они поцеловались еще раз, выходя из квартиры, а потом у входа в здание, затем Дженсен направился в Бруклин, а Джаред зашел в магазин. Сэди обрадовалась, увидев его, Осрик обрадовался не меньше, поскольку теперь он был свободен и мог пойти полакомиться мороженым со своей девушкой.

***

Одним утром в самом конце сентября Джареда из крепкого сна вырвал визг шин и звук сминающегося металла и бьющегося стекла. Сэди спрыгнула с кровати, Джаред почти не отстал от нее. Звук раздался близко, как будто только что произошедшее случилось прямо под его окном. Джаред отодвинул штору и выглянул на улицу. Должно быть, ему все это снилось, потому что на тротуаре стояла машина, и ее капот был усеян осколками стекла из витрины «Лося и Кавардака».

Телефон зазвонил, когда Джаред схватил ключи, выбегая из квартиры. Ему пришлось отпихнуть Сэди с порога, чтобы она не выскочила за ним. Он сбежал по лестнице на улицу и увидел на тротуаре мужчину, кричащего на женщину, выглядывающую из пассажирского окна машины, в то время как Антон с трудом пытался выбраться из магазина, прижав мобильник к уху и, наверное, стараясь дозвониться до Джареда. Ему следовало позвонить в полицию.

И Джаред просто застыл там, открыв рот, босой, до сих пор в пижамных штанах и футболке с длинными рукавами, в которых он спал.

Автомобиль действительно въехал в витрину его магазина.

Господи боже!

– Джаред! – окликнул Антон, увидев его. – Я только…

– Какого черта? – произнес Джаред. – Что случилось? – Антон махнул в сторону автомобиля. – Да, я вижу. Как? – На этой стороне улицы нельзя было парковаться, но пространства все равно оставалось недостаточно, чтобы машина свернула так резко, что вылетела бы на тротуар. – Позвони в шестой участок. Они меня знают. – Смена Джеффа закончилась, и он уже ушел домой, но Джаред знал, что он рассказывал коллегам о круглосуточном книжном магазине с собакой.

Антон позвонил в участок. Женщина вышла из машины, безуспешно хлопнула дверью и сбросила руку мужчины, когда он попытался остановить ее. Она гневно прошагала к Джареду и Антону.

– Он был за рулем, – сердито произнесла она, тыкая пальцем в сторону мужчины.

– Она попыталась схватить руль, – настаивал мужчина.

– Вы въехали в мой магазин! – воскликнул Джаред, достаточно оправившийся от шока, чтобы почувствовать злость. – Какого хрена с вами не так?

Мужчина и женщина начали говорить одновременно. Джареду захотелось стукнуть их друг о друга головами.

– Полицейские едут, – сказал Антон, и действительно, спустя пять минут на улице появились две полицейские машины, из которых вышли четыре копа и начали все осматривать и задавать вопросы. Они поговорили с мужчиной и женщиной из автомобиля, поговорили с Антоном, поговорили с Джаредом, поговорили с парой свидетелей (женщина выгуливала собаку, а мужчина совершал утреннюю пробежку), снова поговорили с мужчиной и женщиной из автомобиля. Джаред позвонил Чаду. И в отчаянии взглянул на витрину магазина.

За полицейскими в конце концов приехал и тягач, чтобы убрать машину с тротуара. Женщина с собакой извинилась перед Джаредом и копами, ей нужно было идти, скоро на работу, и оставила свой номер, если им еще что-нибудь от нее потребуется.

Появился Чад.

– Какого хрена? – произнес он так, как будто был впечатлен произошедшим. Автомобиль к этому моменту уже увезли, и полицейские составили протокол. Джаред получил страховую информацию от пары из автомобиля и несколько документов от полицейских, но на тротуаре остались осколки стекла и куски бампера и фар. Джаред еще не заглядывал внутрь магазина. Он боялся.

– У тебя есть телефон кого-нибудь, кто может заколотить окно досками? – спросил Чад у Джареда.

– Нет.

Чад щелкнул по документам, оставленным полицейскими, которые Джаред безвольно держал в руке.

– Возможно, тут есть. Нам следует зайти внутрь.

На тротуаре собрались люди – глазели на магазин и переговаривались между собой. Антон уже вернулся в магазин, и когда Джаред с Чадом последовали за ним, то увидели, как он сметает стекло и переставляет все книги, стоявшие в витрине. Джаред поблагодарил его, попросил убрать стекло и снаружи, а затем пошел вслед за Чадом в офис.

Четыре часа спустя пришли двое парней с листами фанеры, чтобы закрыть зияющую дыру на месте бывшей витрины, страховой компании позвонили, тротуар перед магазином был подметен, стекло и части машины были убраны, Антон ушел домой, и пришла Ким. А Чад с Джаредом пришли к ужасающему выводу, что какой бы ни оказалась стоимость замены витрины, они не могли ее себе позволить.

– Мы получаем не так много прибыли, – пояснил Чад. – Ты же знаешь, чистая прибыль у нас _вот такая_ , – он прижал большой палец к указательному. – По крайней мере, у нас имеется чистая прибыль. И поэтому у нас есть страховка, но… – он замолк. Джаред знал, что их тарифы выросли, и сколько бы им ни выделили по страховому полису, этого будет недостаточно.

– Я не могу закрыться, – сказал Джаред. – Я _не буду_ закрываться.

– Мы можем не закрываться, пока…

– Нет, я имею в виду, что я не могу обанкротиться. Я не могу закрыть магазин.

– Этого не случится. Мы получим ссуду. Люди постоянно так делают. Не беспокойся, Лось. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Джаред не был в этом так уверен. Он позвонил всем своим сотрудникам, и большинство удалось собрать вечером на встречу, хотя всё, что он мог им сказать – магазин остается открытым, и что касается каждого, работа продолжается как обычно.

– Но витрина, – сказала Женевьев, показывая на заколоченный проем.

– Что насчет нее? – спросил Джаред. – Мы поместим стенды в проем, чтобы их было видно изнутри. Наружу можно будет смотреть из других окон, но не через витрину.

– Я могу раскрасить фанеру, – предложил Осрик. – Сделать ее красивой.

Телефон Джареда выбрал этот момент, чтобы зазвонить. Он взглянул на дисплей, не собираясь отвечать, но звонил Дженсен.

– У меня собрание в магазине, – сказал ему Джаред вместо приветствия.

– Я быстро, – пообещал Дженсен. – Данни только что сказала мне про магазин. Ты в порядке?

– Не знаю.

– Хочешь, я приду к тебе после того, как закрою бар?

– Да.

– Хорошо. Не паникуй. До встречи! – и потом тихо добавил, наверное, потому что рядом находились люди: – Я люблю тебя.

– Знаю. В смысле, я тоже. Прости, мне нужно идти, – он положил трубку.

Джаред не знал, что еще сказать своим сотрудникам, помимо того, что они с Чадом разберутся с нанесенным ущербом, но неизвестно, сколько времени это займет, и что он не планирует закрывать магазин. Он не знал, уменьшится или увеличится количество смен. Он узнает больше завтра, после того как придет оценщик страхового убытка и будут названы расценки на ремонт. Джаред пообещал держать всех в курсе.

Неделей позже они с Чадом опять сидели в офисе – на столе лежали бумаги, на планшете Чада и ноутбуке Джареда отображались различные предложения цены от строительных и оконных компаний – и рассматривали цифры и временные рамки, пытаясь понять, как они за всё заплатят.

– Кикстартер, [18] – сказал Чад.

– Что?

– Краудфандинг. [19] Мы с его помощью покроем разницу.

У Джареда, наверное, выдался особенно глупый день, потому что он потер глаза, прищурившись, взглянул на Чада и повторил:

– Что?

– Вот столько мы получим от страховой компании, так, а если мы наймем этих парней, – он постучал пальцем по экрану ноутбука Джареда, – то нам придется закрыться на пару дней. Так что мы потерям деньги, плюс разница между тем, что даст страховка, и тем, сколько будет стоить ремонт. Если мы возьмем ссуду в… черт, куда оно делось? – Он порылся в бумагах и наконец нашел информацию от банка. – Это ссуда, это процентная ставка, это… – Чад схватил планшет, закрыл страницу строительной компании с ценой, открыл калькулятор и начал вводить цифры. Джаред постарался следить за объяснениями. – Вот столько мы будем должны банку, – сказал Чад. – Это ссуда плюс проценты. Если мы прибегнем к краудфандингу, то получим это бесплатно.

– Нет, не получим. Кроме того, не думаю, что кикстартер предназначен для этого, – он вздохнул. – Нам нужно идти в банк. Я все еще выплачиваю ссуду, которую брал, чтобы купить магазин. Я буду в долгах до конца жизни, но я не могу закрыть магазин.

– Нам не придется закрывать магазин. Люди все время с помощью краудфандинга поддерживают свои книжные магазины – расходы на переезд, строительство, расширение. Книжный «St Mark's Bookshop» так и сделал, когда они переезжали. Какая-то женщина краудфандингом собрала деньги, чтобы открыть магазин в Квинсе. Мы придумаем какие-нибудь завлекательные поощрения. Спроси своего бойфренда, не знает ли он кого-нибудь, кто может что-то предложить. – Вид у Чада был торжествующий. – Мы попросим больше, чем нам нужно, потому что мне кажется, эти парни занизили цену, – он опять показал на экран ноутбука, – и если у нас останутся излишки, мы пожертвуем их кому-нибудь.

– Не знаю. Я как-то странно себя чувствую, прося других людей оплатить наши издержки. Мы должны быть в состоянии позаботиться об этом. Магазин ведь наш.

– Сколько магазин тут находился? Включая то время, когда это еще был «Дом книг Германа». С восьмидесятых, да? Разве не ты мне говорил, что порой к тебе приходят люди, чьи родители раньше приходили сюда? Ты имеешь представление, насколько велика наша клиентская база?

Джаред знал на самом деле. Ему просто было нужно, чтобы кто-то напоминал ему об этом.

– Довольно велика, – без надобности пояснил Чад. – А если новость разойдется по социальным сетям, мы получим взносы от людей, которые никогда тут и не были, исключительно потому, что они думают, что этот магазин должен продолжать существовать.

– А что, если мы не соберем достаточную сумму?

– Мы используем варианты с Indiegogo [20] или GoFundMe [21]. Они позволяют тебе сохранить все, что собрано.

– Я все равно не знаю.

– Зато я знаю. Дай мне полчаса, и я подготовлю финансовое сравнение. Иди выпей кофе. Прогуляйся с Сэди по кварталу. Убедись в том, что Эй Джей не настраивает против себя покупателей. – Чад помахал руками, прогоняя его. – Я знаю, о чем говорю, Лось. Ты заботишься о магазине, я забочусь о деньгах. Правильно? Так что дай мне позаботиться о деньгах.

– Но…

– Знаю, тебе отвратительна идея просить деньги у незнакомых людей. Думай об этом как о пожертвовании.

– Мы не являемся некоммерческой организацией.

– Иди!

И Джаред пошел. Он прогулялся с Сэди до парка Юнион-сквер и обратно, думая о краудфандинге и том, как он может просить людей дать ему деньги, чтобы ему не пришлось брать ссуду, как обычному предпринимателю. У краудфандинга имелись определенные преимущества – прежде всего, никаких ссуд с процентами – но сразу денег они не получат, а им действительно было необходимо, чтобы кто-то как можно раньше пришел и починил витрину магазина. Осрик и его девушка начали рисовать узоры на фанере, а Ким в голову пришла гениальная идея попросить покупателей, студентов Нью-Йоркского университета и детей из католической школы, находившейся на одной с ними улице, помочь с украшением. Но в то же самое время в магазине стало темнее, а фанера и необъяснимая течь на полу лишь напоминали ему о вероятности того, что он на самом деле может потерять магазин.

Возможно, им нужно было взять ссуду и использовать кикстартер, чтобы выплатить ее. Или попросить тех, кого они выберут для ремонта магазина, начать через два месяца.

Только Джаред не хотел ждать два месяца.

– Все в этой ситуации полный отстой, – сказал он Сэди, когда они возвращались. Она шлепнула его хвостом по ноге, пока они ждали, когда загорится зеленый свет. Джаред решил, что она так утешает его, потому что пока не может прыгнуть на него и вылизать лицо.

Он позвонил Дженсену.

– Чад хочет создать кикстартер для наших строительных издержек, – пояснил Джаред.

– Я думал, что кикстартер это для творческих замыслов, – сказал Дженсен. – Я пожертвовал деньги для кампании по восстановлению катушек пленки с фотографиями, которые дед одного парня сделал во время Первой мировой войны, а один из друзей Криса воспользовался кикстартером, чтобы оплатить время в студии и записать свой альбом. И тому подобное.

– Чад говорит, что книжные магазины им постоянно пользуются. Но я странно себя чувствую, прося других людей заплатить за новую витрину.

– Страховка ее не покроет?

– Не всё. Нам, вероятно, придется взять ссуду, но на ее выплату уйдет много времени. У нас очень небольшая прибыль. Как и у большинства независимых книжных магазинов. Наша страховка уже подорожала.

– Хочешь мой совет?

Все, чего Джареду хотелось от него в течение прошлой недели – уверений в том, что все будет хорошо, возможности выговориться и поддержки. Но сейчас он не знал, что делать, и мог бы воспользоваться советом.

– Сделайте это, – сказал Дженсен, не дожидаясь ответа. – Мы с Крисом поможем. Я могу привлечь весь бар. Мы что-нибудь пожертвуем. Данни расскажет всем, кого знает.

Джаред вспомнил друзей Данниль, имена которых он так и не узнал, приходивших в магазин сделать Женевьев прическу и макияж, чтобы она была красивой, когда Данниль сделает ей предложение. Если их попросить, они бы могли предложить свои услуги, а из того, что он знал о Данниль, она могла бы попросить о помощи.

Джаред мог бы обмолвиться об этом Марку и Дэвиду, своим друзьям по площадке для выгула собак. Он был уверен, что хотя бы один из коллег-музыкантов Марка оценил бы, если бы в городе продолжил существовать круглосуточный книжный магазин. Жена Марка – профессор в Хантерском колледже, и Джаред бы не поверил, что ее студенты ни разу не пользовались магазином в два часа ночи. А Дэвид являлся круглосуточным нердом с круглосуточными последователями-нердами, и даже если он не мог пожертвовать что-то конкретное, он мог бы использовать свое время, чтобы распространять информацию.

Джареду, возможно, и не придется прямо просить кого-то помочь ему. Он мог просто упомянуть свою проблему, и кто-то скажет: «Конечно, я расскажу своим друзьям», или «Я могу предложить какое-нибудь поощрение». За свою жизнь Джаред встретил достаточно людей и обсудил достаточно проблем – своих и чужих – чтобы понимать, что обычно люди хотят помочь.

Он знал, что его книжный магазин, кроме него и сотрудников, важен и для других. Он был в курсе новостей и тенденций книжного дела. Он был осведомлен о том, что происходило в его районе и в Нью-Йорке в целом. Ему хотелось бы верить, что он является довольно сведущим человеком, и все эти сведения говорили ему, что и в культурном, и в абстрактном отношении магазин «Лось и Кавардак» представлял собой ценность.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он Дженсена. – Ты сегодня работаешь, да?

– Да, – ответил Дженсен. – Вечер с танцами в линию. Как-нибудь ты должен прийти.

– Я не умею танцевать. Позвони после того, как закроешь бар, хорошо?

– Позвоню. Извини, что не могу прийти, но мне завтра надо рано утром быть в баре.

Джаред постарался справиться с разочарованием.

– Я могу зайти завтра днем, – продолжил Дженсен. – Принесу тебе еду.

– Я тебя люблю, – безапелляционно произнес Джаред. – По-настоящему.

– Я… не думал, что это являлось проблемой, – голос Дженсена звучал почти растерянно, как будто Джаред отвечал на вопрос, которого он не задавал, или заверял его в том, что не требовало заверений.

– Знаю. Я просто подумал, что скажу тебе об этом.

– Я тоже тебя люблю. Судя по твоему голосу, ты, кажется, наконец знаешь, что делать.

– Да, знаю. Мы воспользуемся кикстартером и соберем деньги. Чад прав. Ты прав. Поговорим позже. Весело проведи время с танцами в линию. Пока! – и Джаред повесил трубку.

К тому моменту, когда Джаред вернулся в магазин и оставил Сэди с Эй Джеем, Чад уже составил список доводов «за и против», детализировал их стоимость в меру своих сил (заведомо с самыми неопределенными цифрами) и приблизительно подсчитал сумму, к которой должна стремиться их краудфандинговая кампания.

– Вот что я думаю, – сказал он Джареду. – Мы сперва проведем кампанию и наймем строительную фирму по ее итогам. Мы, наверное, обратимся к этим парням. Это их предварительная смета плюс дополнительная сумма на перерасход, плюс доля кикстартера. Если нам повезет и что-нибудь останется после ремонта витрины, мы пожертвуем эти деньги кампании по повышению грамотности или одной из тех программ, которые покупают книги для библиотек и школ в бедных районах. Нам не следует их себе оставлять.

– Я поговорил с Дженсеном, и он сказал, что поможет, – отозвался Джаред. – Он, наверное, сможет привлечь к этому свой бар.

– Хорошо. Я же сказал тебе, что все получится.

– Что, если нам не удастся достичь цели?

– Удастся. Давай решим, какие поощрения мы можем предложить.

***

– _Что_ мы делаем? – спросил Крис, глядя на Дженсена, и приподнял бровь.

– Помогаем Джареду с кампанией на Кикстартере.

– Почему?

– Потому что он мой бойфренд и я хочу помочь, – сказал Дженсен. – Это очевидно.

– Хорошо. – Крис пожал плечами. – Он вообще знает, что делать?

– С Кикстартером? Думаю, да. Если он не знает, то Чад в курсе.

– Сколько они просят?

– Не знаю.

– Что им требуется от нас?

– Этого я тоже не знаю.

Крис вздохнул.

– Мало от тебя помощи, Джен.

– У меня больше нет информации. Я просто посчитал, что нужно дать тебе знать, что я предложил нашу помощь. Я подумал, что мы можем пожертвовать несколько бутылок. Хорошего алкоголя. Я бы мог предложить копии некоторых своих фотографий или портретную съемку. Том через Майка знает тысячу людей, которых он мог бы попросить…

– Если это Кикстартер для книжного магазина, – перебил его Крис, – не должны ли все поощрения быть связаны с книжной сферой? Знаешь, книги там. Литературные бонусы. – Дженсен начал заново упорядочивать свои мысли, потому что ему это и в голову не пришло, хотя должно было, когда Крис добавил: – Ты же сделал красивые фото публичной библиотеки.

– Как ты думаешь, в магазине Strand [22] сильно разозлятся, если я туда проберусь и сфотографирую их полки?

– Для чужого Кикстартера? – Крис опять приподнял бровь.

– Да, наверное, лучше не надо. Мне следует сделать снимки «Лося и Кавардака». Но я думал, что мы могли бы предложить устроить вечеринку после того, как кампания закончится, чтобы люди, живущие поблизости, могли забрать свои бонусы и отпраздновать то, что книжный магазин получил финансирование. Мы закроем бар, подадим фуршетные блюда, предложим напитки со скидкой. Первый шот или первое пиво бесплатно. Если ваш взнос в кампанию будет таким-то, вы получите два купона на напитки. Что-то вроде этого. Безусловно, мы установим возраст двадцать один год и старше.

– О каком количестве человек мы говорим?

– Понятия не имею. Но сверх вместимости мы не пойдем.

Дженсен позвонил Джареду спросить, знают ли они с Чадом, какую сумму будут просить, и выдвинуть идею о праздничной вечеринке в баре после окончания кампании. Джаред решил, что это гениально. Он отправил Дженсену информацию о том, как будет выглядеть кампания, сколько они с Чадом просят, каков график и какие бонусы они придумали к данному моменту.

– Косплей – это что еще за хрень? – спросил Крис, когда Дженсен поделился с ним всей информацией.

– Это когда фанаты наряжаются в костюмы своих любимых героев с ТВ или кино. Фанаты комиксов часто такое устраивают. Один из сотрудников Джареда по-настоящему увлекается этим. Кажется, это ценный бонус.

Неудивительно, что часть бонусов, как и отметил Крис, оказалась связана с книжной сферой. Люди могли пожертвовать деньги на случайную книгу из выборки. Там были издания с автографом, первые издания, возможность провести вечеринку с автографами для собственной книги или поэтическую дуэль. Также, что весьма странно, имелась пара билетов на дневной концерт в Метрополитен-опера.

– Они действительно думают, что смогут собрать столько денег? – спросил Крис.

– Думаю, да, – ответил Дженсен. – Это будет самая странная коллекция краудфандинговых бонусов, которую когда-либо собирали.

Том не мог помочь и не знал, в силах ли будет Майк. Алона сказала, что может предложить выгуливать собак, хотя и знала, что этого мало. Данниль тут же предложила одного из своих друзей для парикмахерских услуг, а другого – для сложного сценического макияжа.

– Они сделали Женевьев особенно красивой, когда я делала предложение, – пояснила она. – Ты видел фотографии.

Дженсен узнал, что Кикстартер не позволяет выставлять алкоголь в качестве бонусов. Крис не расстроился, ведь это означало, что они не смогут предложить несколько бутылок хорошего бурбона в качестве наград за взносы. Но вечеринка после окончания кампании все еще должна была состояться. Трейси полностью прониклась духом кампании, предложив дать кулинарные мастер-классы в качестве бонуса, если Джаред сочтет это хорошей мыслью, а тем временем у нее появились замечательные идеи для закусок на вечеринку, которые она жутко хотела попробовать приготовить. Если Крису с Дженсеном они понравятся, возможно, Крис добавит их в меню на постоянной основе.

Кикстартер был запущен в середине октября, и Дженсен осознал, что увлекся им гораздо сильнее, чем предполагал, когда Крис отметил, что он проверял прогресс кампании почти каждый час на протяжении трех дней.

– Ты действительно любишь этого парня, не так ли? – заметил Крис.

– Ты только сейчас это понял? – был ответ Дженсена. А потом, поскольку он знал, что эта тема возникнет, потому что она являлась новой навязчивой идеей Криса, он добавил: – Мы не готовы подавать ланч.

– Я не собирался упоминать об этом.

– Собирался. Я слышал, как это вертелось у тебя на языке. Нам едва удается обеспечить персоналом поздний завтрак вдобавок к постоянным ужинам по воскресеньям. И не говори мне, что у нас есть деньги нанять официантов – их нет. Я тоже просматриваю бухгалтерские книги, знаешь ли.

– Вечера с танцами в линию приносят больше, чем раньше. Не могу поверить, что мы еще не надоели хипстерам. – Он наклонился вперед и постучал костяшками пальцев по лбу Дженсена. – Чтоб не сглазить. – Дженсен отпихнул его руку.

– Но нам все еще нужно расплатиться за кухню, – заметил Дженсен, – и теперь мы еще платим Трейси. Ты сказал, что нам следует попробовать предложить группам больше денег за выступления. Думаю, мы должны подождать полгода и посмотреть, как будут обстоять дела с кухней, прежде чем начнем расширять время подачи еды.

– Полгода будет в следующем месяце. Я уже сделал макет меню для ланча. – Крис выглядел невыносимо довольным собой. Дженсен вздохнул.

– Ладно. В следующем месяце мы попробуем добавить ланчи. Возможно, Алона захочет поработать несколько дополнительных часов днем. Нам все равно придется нанимать реальных официантов. Если мы найдем пару человек до того, как начнем подавать ланч, то сможем готовить их по вечерам, что даст Алоне, Тому и Данни – и нам – передышку.

Потому что единственное, к чему они еще не приспособились, это к тому факту, что большинство вечеров, выходных дней и особенно вечеров с танцами в линию и Крису, и Дженсену приходилось проводить в баре, чтобы обеспечить спокойную работу и подменить кого-нибудь при необходимости.

Главным образом это означало для Дженсена, что ночами, когда он пересекал реку, чтобы увидеться с Джаредом, к магазину он приходил выжатым как лимон. Оставшейся энергии хватало только поцеловать Джареда и поболтать несколько минут, прежде чем ему приходилось тащиться наверх в квартиру Джареда и укладываться спать в постель Джареда. По крайней мере Сэди уже привыкла к нему и не воевала с ним за место. Фанеру, закрывавшую и защищавшую фасад магазина, больно было видеть, но Дженсен догадывался, что как бы сложно это ни было для него, Джареду в разы хуже.

С другой стороны, фанеру разукрасили и внутри, и снаружи, так что она как минимум выглядела уникально. Дженсен даже нарисовал бутылку и пару высоких стаканов, написав под ними «Пейте в «Двух Братьях», район Ред Хук». А однажды ночью он принес камеру в квартиру Джареда в надежде, что тот разрешит ему сделать несколько фотографий утром.

Джаред разрешил. Когда у Дженсена несколько дней спустя появилась возможность обработать кадры, он не мог не позвонить.

– Мы тут суперзагружены, – произнес Джаред, его голос звучал измученно. – Я могу тебе перезвонить попозже?

– Да, конечно, – сказал ему Дженсен. Он откинулся на спинку стула, рассматривая миниатюры цифровых фотографий на экране компьютера и вспоминая, как Джаред схватил камеру и нацелил ее на него. Дженсену следовало обработать и эти фотографии и тоже их отправить.

За них он взялся в первую очередь.

Кому: moose@mooseandmayhem.com  
От кого: jackles@twobrothersnyc.com  
Тема: Похоже на меня

_Подумал, тебе может понравиться. Нам следует это повторить._

Он позволил себе подумать о лице Джареда, нависавшем над его, тяжести тела Джареда, лежавшего на нем, члене Джареда, погруженном в него. Он подумал о твердости мышц Джареда и мягкости его волос, а также остроте локтей. О голосе Джареда, будившем его утром. Об уюте, рожденном благодаря тому, что Джаред лежал рядом с ним и крепко спал.

Кому: jackles@twobrothersnyc.com  
От кого: moose@mooseandmayhem.com  
Тема: Re: Похоже на меня

_Черт, Дженсен, предупреждай меня, когда отправляешь обнаженные фотографии. Я нахожусь в магазине один и не могу засунуть руку в штаны, потому что кто-нибудь может зайти и попросить что-нибудь._

Дженсен рассмеялся. Именно на такой ответ он и надеялся.

Ему хотелось сходить к Джареду на Хэллоуин, потому что он никогда не посещал парад в Гринвич Виллидж в честь Хэллоуина, но в баре была уйма дел и он не мог уйти. Его жертва была вознаграждена немалой толпой в баре и тем, что Крис настоял, чтобы он надел костюм. Дженсен знал, что Джаред нарядил Сэди как Принцессу Лею, включая волосы, собранные в пучки, и белое платье, а сам раздобыл костюм Бобы Фетта и хотел, чтобы костюм Дженсена сочетался с его, когда Дженсен зайдет попозже.

– Хан Соло? – спросил Крис, когда Дженсен вышел из офиса бара, переодевшись в подготовленный в самую последнюю минуту костюм для Хэллоуина. Единственная вещь не из его собственного шкафа – это пластиковая копия бластера, висевшая у него на бедре, которую он по счастливой случайности нашел в магазине костюмов. Крис был одет в кожаные чапы [23] с чрезмерным количеством бахромы и ковбойскую шляпу. Дженсен предпочел воздержаться от комментариев.

К девяти часам вечера «Два Брата» были заполнены гуляками и кутилами в хэллоуинских костюмах. Том явился на смену в майке с Зеленым Фонарем, объяснив, что Майк хотел нарядить его Суперменом, но Том отказался надевать накидку. Алона была в зеленовато-голубом платье с короткими рукавами, поверх которого был надет белый передник, а в волосах красовалась черная повязка. Дженсен совершенно не мог понять, что это за костюм.

– Я Алиса! – пояснила она. – Знаешь, из _«Алисы в стране чудес»_? – Алона вытащила маленькую бутылочку с рукописной этикеткой из кармана передника и показала ее Дженсену. Бутылочка была наполнена чем-то фиолетовым, а надпись тонким шрифтом говорила «Выпей меня». Алона широко улыбнулась.

– Что в ней? – спросил Дженсен.

– Вода и пищевой краситель. Я расплавила воск вокруг пробки, чтобы ничего не вылилось. – Она поставила бутылочку на задний прилавок рядом с кассовым аппаратом. – Не пей это.

– Не волнуйся.

У Данниль был выходной. Крис находился на кухне, гигиенично надев фартук поверх бахромы. Дженсен по предыдущим годам знал, что Хэллоуин всегда был напряженным днем. Бар старался поощрить толпу, приглашая местную популярную группу, но сегодня царило какое-то безумие.

Дженсен нес к столику по два бокала в каждой руке, когда кто-то врезался в него, отчего все напитки пролились, по большей части на него самого.

– Проклятье… – выдавил он, прежде чем девушка извинилась через плечо и исчезла в толпе. – Дерьмо!

Он протолкался обратно за барную стойку, оставил почти пустые бокалы, наполнил новые и во второй раз попытался их донести.

– Что с тобой произошло? – спросила Алона, когда он вернулся после второй попытки подать напитки.

– Чертовы толпы, – сердито фыркнул Дженсен. – Знаю, мне не следует жаловаться. Мне нужно переодеться. – Он оглянулся по сторонам. – Где Том?

– Не знаю. Я уже иду! – обратилась она к толпе у стойки. – Придержите своих гусениц!

– Сейчас вернусь. – Дженсен похлопал Алону по плечу и направился к офису, где они держали несколько чистых рубашек на всякий случай.

Том стоял у входа в офис и практически кричал в телефон.

– Ты не обязан покупать всем выпивку, если в последнем энде оставляешь камень [24], – говорил он. – Это не является официальным правилом. Кто-то вешает тебе лапшу на уши.

– Том, – сказал Дженсен, показывая на барную стойку, – мы реально загружены.

– Мне нужно идти, – сказал Том своему собеседнику. – Это действительно… Что? Я не могу. Я здесь допоздна. – Он, извиняясь, пожал плечами, глядя на Дженсена. – Скажи ей, пусть вызовет такси. Или сам съезди за ней. Она не… Майк, прекрати. Дженсен убивает меня взглядом. Я должен вернуться к работе. – Он отключился и положил телефон в карман. – Прости, – сказал он Дженсену, – проблемы с тем, кто кого может подвезти.

– Проблемы с баром, – ответил Дженсен. – Алона по горло в работе.

Том направился к барной стойке, а Дженсен зашел в офис. На столе лежали горы бумаг, записки по дегустации бурбона, квитанции, накладные, пустой картонный стаканчик из-под кофе, меню на зиму и по какой-то причине старый выпуск еженедельника _«The Village Voice»_. Дженсен снял жилет, стянул мокрую рубашку через голову, швырнул на диван и надел чистую. Он бросил взгляд на кипу квитанций и накладных, которые следовало систематизировать и подшить, но он только что упрекнул Тома за то, что тот находился здесь, а не за стойкой бара. Так что Дженсен оставил этот бардак, запер за собой дверь и вернулся к хэллоуинским толпам кутил, гуляк и танцоров в костюмах.

***

На другом берегу реки, в Виллидж, Джаред включил в магазине жутковатую музыку. Он оставил дверь приоткрытой, чтобы слышно было и на улице, завлекая любых хэллоуинских гуляк, которые могли проходить мимо. В качестве дополнительного стимула у него на кассовой стойке даже стояла пластиковая тыква, полная конфет. Джаред водил Сэди на парад собак в выходные, так что у него уже был шанс проверить на практике волосы Леи, собранные в пучки. Кажется, людям это нравилось, если судить по количеству просьб сфотографировать ее. Он отметил про себя, что нужно порыться в сети завтра, чтобы узнать, появилась ли Сэди в каких-нибудь блогах или местных аккаунтах Instagram.

У Женевьев был свободный вечер, но Осрик вызвался поработать поздно вечером перед тем, как участвовать в параде со своей девушкой. Он был одет в блестящее голубое платье, которое выглядело так, как будто было сшито из кожи змеи – если змеи имели такую окраску – коричневые ботинки и длинный белокурый парик. На плече, прикрепленный булавкой, сидел небольшой плюшевый дракон. Когда Осрик пришел на работу и Джаред не узнал его, он обиделся.

– Дейенерис Таргариен! – оскорбленно фыркнул он. – Дейенерис Бурерожденная! Кхалиси! Мать драконов! Разрушительница цепей! – Осрик вздохнул. – Ты сказал, что мы должны приходить в образе литературных героев.

– _Я_ не литературный герой, – признался Джаред, хотя если считать сопутствующие _«Звездным войнам»_ романы, то, наверное, он к ним относился. Джаред вообще-то не читал их и не знал, появлялся в них Боба Фетт или нет.

– Ты бы видел Ситу. Она – Кхал Дрого. – Осрик выглядел очень довольным, а Джаред чувствовал себя глупо. – Ты никогда не читал _«Игры престолов»_ , да? И не смотрел.

– Нет.

Осрик закатил глаза, снял дракона с плеча и поставил его сверху на кассу. Джаред испытывал облегчение каждый раз, когда кто-то узнавал костюм Осрика, и слегка стыдился того, что сам был не в курсе.

Ким работала днем, а после смены повела дочку собирать сладости, но Джаред по крайней мере знал, кого она изображала. Черная плиссированная юбка, белая блузка с короткими рукавами-фонариками, белые гольфы, туфли с ремешками, бант в волосах, маленький плюшевый мопс и коктейльная салфетка из отеля «Плаза».

Маленькая девочка, зашедшая в магазин с подростком, который выглядел как ее брат, едва лишь взглянув на Ким, показала пальцем и воскликнула: «Элоиза!» Ким попросила Джареда сфотографировать их, потому что девочка тоже была одета как самая известная шестилетняя постоялица отеля «Плаза».

Когда этим утром пришло время сменить Антона, Эй Джей пришел в удивительно хорошем костюме-тройке, а когда Джаред спросил, кого он изображал – потому что существовало много литературных героев в костюмах – Эй Джей промурлыкал: «Здравствуй, Кларисса», самым жутким тоном, который Джаред когда-либо от него слышал.

Сейчас же Джаред оперся на кассовую стойку, стащил минисникерс из пластиковой тыквы и попытался выглянуть в оставшееся окно, чтобы оценить количество людей, ходивших по тротуару, вполуха слушая, как Осрик и пара девочек-подростков размышляли, кто умрет в следующем романе _«Песни Льда и Огня»_. Осрик прав – Джареду, пожалуй, следовало прочесть хотя бы первую книгу из серии. Но даже издания в мягкой обложке были очень большими, словно орудия для убийства пауков, а своей очереди на прочтение у него ждало и так слишком много книг.

Джаред вышел из-за кассовой стойки и предпринял попытку навести порядок на стендах – рекомендациями на месяц, как и следовало ожидать, являлись книги с осенней или хэллоуинской тематикой, но через несколько дней ему нужно будет поменять жутковатые книги на те, что больше подходили для Дня благодарения. Он с удовлетворением заметил, что собрание Лавкрафта наконец раскупили. Однако из-за этого освободилось место на столе, так что Джаред начал перемещать тома, чтобы чем-то заполнить пространство, пока не найдет для этого новые книги.

– Мы знаем не больше вашего, уверяю, – сказал Осрик девочкам. – Мы не можем заставить его писать быстрее.

– Да, но мы хотим книгу сейчас, – сказала одна из девочек. Она выглядела как латиноамериканка, была одета в юбку мексиканских крестьянок и бахромчатую шаль поверх зеленой водолазки, а благодаря тому, что она нарисовала себе сросшиеся брови, Джаред практически не сомневался, что она изображала Фриду Кало. – Сериал движется быстрее, чем он.

– Вспомни, что сказал Нил, – обратилась другая девочка к своей подруге. У нее была светлая кожа, веснушки, выкрашенные в люминесцентный розовый цвет волосы и наряд черного и желтого цвета, как у пчелы.

– Знаю, знаю, – пробурчала «Фрида». – Джордж Р. Р. Мартин не моя сучка. А мне все равно.

Джаред улыбнулся про себя, не вмешиваясь в разговор, но вспоминая все вариации этого обсуждения, которые он когда-либо слышал – и в которых участвовал – в течение многих лет. Неизбежные риски, с которыми сталкиваешься, будучи ненасытным читателем, потом работником в книжном магазине, а затем владельцем книжного магазина. Тебе хочется следующую книгу прямо сейчас. Тебе всегда хочется следующую книгу прямо сейчас. Но ты не можешь всегда получать следующую книгу прямо сейчас.

Девочки поболтали с Осриком еще пятнадцать минут и ушли. Перед выходом они погладили Сэди. Они ничего не купили, но Джаред вообще-то этого и не ожидал. По кусочкам услышанного разговора у него сложилось впечатление, что им просто хотелось поговорить с кем-то о книгах лицом к лицу.

– Жалко, что ты не сможешь поучаствовать в параде Виллидж, – сказал Осрик Джареду.

– Да. Я хотя бы отвел Сэди на парад собак в субботу. Я вывесил ее фотографии на Facebook и Instagram. О, кто-то взял твой бонус на Кикстартере. – Джаред широко улыбнулся. Взнос был немалым.

– Да? Это хорошая новость. Должно быть, это случилось сегодня, потому что я вчера проверял. Сита хочет билеты в оперу, но они для нас недосягаемы.

У Джареда уже на кончике языка вертелось, что Осрик не обязан делать пожертвование на Кикстартере для собственного места работы, как не обязана и его девушка, но кто же больше заинтересован в том, чтобы помочь магазину оплатить новую витрину – а также помочь не закрыться и не погрязнуть в долгах – чем сотрудники этого магазина? Джаред знал, что девушка Осрика не сделала пока взносов. Никто пока не взял билеты в оперу, но прошло только две недели, а они с Чадом выставили их только несколько дней назад.

В магазин забрела парочка – парень и девушка – наверное, лет двадцати, в обычной одежде. Девушка направилась к дальним полкам, а парень оглядел Джареда с головы до ног, махнул рукой на Сэди в белом платье и спросил:  
– Почему ты не Хан?

– Заморожен в карбоните, – сказал Джаред, широко улыбаясь, и подумал: _«Хан находится в Бруклине»_.

Парень улыбнулся в ответ и показал большой палец, затем так же внимательно оглядел Осрика, наморщил лоб, явно задумавшись, и сказал:  
– Я знаю, кто ты. Я знаю, что знаю, кто ты. Кто ты?

Осрик только и произнес: «Де…», – прежде чем парень выразительно взмахнул рукой и воскликнул: «Дени Таргариен! Я знал это. Хороший костюм. Но где твои драконы?»

– Дрогон сидит на кассе, – показав на него, произнес Осрик.

– Гарри! – позвала девушка из исторической секции. – Что я ищу? Как это называется?

– О, точно, – сказал парень, пытаясь вовлечь в разговор и Осрика с Джаредом. – Это сборник очерков, вроде как личных очерков? От тех, кто пережил Холокост. У них брали интервью для «Фонда Шоа»? Или «Фондом Шоа»? Книга называется, э, черт, мама мне отправила сообщение с названием. – Он вытащил телефон и начал искать сообщение. Девушка вернулась. – _«И спасся только я один, чтобы возвестить тебе»_ , вот оно. Там очерк парня, которого знали мои бабушка с дедушкой. Он посещал их синагогу в Милуоки. И был гинекологом моей мамы, когда она училась в колледже. Знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Я больше никогда в жизни не хочу подобного разговора с _мамой_. У вас есть эта книга?

– Название мне незнакомо, – сказал Джаред, а он бы знал. Историческая секция была его компетенцией, совсем как Ким являлась экспертом по молодежной литературе, а Антон – тем человеком, к которому можно было обращаться по искусству и архитектуре, Эй Джей же знал все об ужасах и саспенсе. Джаред зашел за кассовую стойку, чтобы проверить наличие книги в системе, и действительно такой книги не было. – Я могу заказать, если хотите. Мы доставляем книги по району, отправляем посылки по другим или держим здесь, пока вы не заберете.

– Да, было бы здорово, спасибо. Я приду заберу.

Он оставил Джареду номер телефона и имя, они с девушкой еще несколько минут побродили по магазину, потом взяли по конфете и ушли.

Девушка Осрика пришла за ним в девять часов, и Осрик попросил Джареда их сфотографировать. Джаред признал, что не узнал бы, чей костюм надела Сита, если бы ему уже не сказали, и она успокоила его, заверив, что никто не ожидал, что девушка оденется Кхалом Дрого на Хэллоуин.

– Никто, вообще-то, не ожидал и того, что парень будет изображать Дени, – добавила она, похлопав Осрика по плечу. Он самодовольно приосанился и взбил парик.

– Повеселитесь! – сказал им Джаред.

– Мы всегда так и делаем.

И потом он остался один, только с Сэди и отдельными вечерними покупателями, но не ощущал одиночества.

В десять вечера он закрыл магазин, чтобы выгулять Сэди по кварталу, принял комплименты ее костюму и отвел в квартиру. Люди все еще приходили и уходили из магазина, в большинстве своем в костюмах. Лысый парень в длинном черном плаще и с повязкой на глазу купил _«Призраки двадцатого века»_ Джо Хилла в качестве извинения за то, что опоздает на вечеринку своего друга в честь Хэллоуина. Джаред задался вопросом, какое сумасшествие творилось в «Двух Братьях» и насколько измученным будет Дженсен, когда наконец придет в магазин.

Он проверил Кикстартер, проверил страницу магазина в Facebook, заказал сборник очерков о переживших Холокост, а также еще несколько книг, которые не успел заказать днем, и написал сообщение Дженсену.

_Думаю о тебе, хотел сказать привет :)_

Джаред не ожидал ответа. Он даже не ожидал, что Дженсен увидит сообщение, пока не закроет бар. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы Дженсен знал об этом.

Он взглянул на фанеру, закрывающую фасад магазина, и пожалел, что не умеет хорошо рисовать. Постоянно увеличивающаяся коллекция рисунков и разных каракуль выглядела довольно мило и убеждала его в том, что «Лось и Кавардак» действительно часть сообщества, но тот факт, что здесь было на чем рисовать, удручал Джареда. Он не мог так рано сказать, получится ли у них собрать средства через Кикстартер, или ему с Чадом придется брать ссуду, которую они не могли себе позволить, лишь бы не закрывать магазин.

Ему хотелось получить деньги прямо сейчас. Ему хотелось заменить витрину до зимы. Ему хотелось узнать, откуда взялась течь, потому что пол под фанерой порой был мокрым. Ему нужно было, чтобы Чад пришел сюда и взглянул на это, а потом им нужно было вызвать кого-нибудь.

Джареду по-настоящему хотелось, чтобы пришел Дженсен. Ему было все равно, даже если они только поспят вместе. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы кто-то находился рядом с ним, чтобы заверил его, что все будет хорошо.

Обычно Джаред не возражал против того, чтобы оставаться в магазине поздно ночью и рано утром. Покупатели приходили и уходили, а если подождать достаточно долго, то кто-нибудь обязательно объявится. Но обычно у него было два окна для обзора и не нависало никаких угроз закрытия магазина.

Джефф, его любимый патрульный полицейский, работающий поздно ночью, пришел после часа ночи, обойдя район, чтобы проверить, что все хорошо себя вели и толпа, участвовавшая в параде, не устраивала беспорядков.

– Тут никаких проблем, – сказал Джаред. – Что там снаружи?

– Неплохо, – признался Джефф, – учитывая все обстоятельства. Пришлось разнимать драку в баре, поступил звонок о бытовом насилии, но ничего необычного.

– Хилари с ребенком ходили собирать сладости?

– Она взяла собак! Она надела на Бандита галстук-бабочку, но он пытался его сжевать. Гас был тыквой. Хилари сказала, что малышей всегда наряжают тыквами на Хэллоуин. – Он пожал плечами. – А ты одевал Сэди в костюм?

– Она была Принцессой Леей. – Джаред не сдерживал гордости главным образом потому, что его собака без проблем позволила одеть себя в костюм. Он вытащил телефон и показал Джеффу фотографии. Джефф выглядел впечатленным.

– Все фотографии Гаса у Хилари, – сказал он. – Мне нравится быть отцом, но этот ребенок вообще не дает мне спать. Как будто ночной смены недостаточно. – Он оперся о кассовую стойку. – Как магазин?

– Ты имеешь в виду помимо фанеры? Эй, я тебе рассказывал о Кикстартере?

– Рассказывал? Не помню. Это связано с краудфандингом, да? Напиши тут, – Джефф вытащил блокнот из кармана куртки, долистал до чистой страницы и дал его Джареду. Джаред записал всю информацию о кампании, которую мог вспомнить. – Что тебе нужно?

– Новая витрина, во-первых, и, возможно, что-то внутри, потому что где-то тут течь. Порой я прихожу, а пол мокрый. Нам нужно, чтобы кто-то пришел и посмотрел, в чем дело. Надеюсь, это не проблемы с конструкцией.

– Как идут дела с Кикстартером?

– Хорошо, пожалуй. Точно не могу сказать. Прошло лишь две недели. Всего это длится два месяца, так что у тебя есть время, чтобы дать нам денег. Для этого существует какой-нибудь протокол? Это не против норм департамента полиции Нью-Йорка, нет?

– Я всегда могу попросить Хилари сделать пожертвование от ее имени. Не беспокойся об этом. – Джефф пренебрежительно махнул рукой. – Всегда есть способ обойти правила. – Он зевнул. – Мне нужно зайти в круглосуточную закусочную и купить кофе. – Джаред подтолкнул почти пустую пластиковую тыкву с остатками конфет поближе к нему, чтобы Джефф съел что-нибудь сладкое. – Соседи делают новую кухню, так что грохот начинается в девять утра. Гас ненавидит это, я ненавижу это, собаки ненавидят это, а Хилари сказала мне просто подождать, пока мы сами не захотим начать ремонт. Не знаю, откуда мы, по ее мнению, возьмем деньги. Кроме того, наша кухня и так хорошая. Что это? – Он заглянул в тыкву.

– Конфеты. Я пытался завлечь людей. У меня раньше даже играла музыка к Хэллоуину.

– Жалко, что я это пропустил. Ладно, мне нужно идти. Преступления никого не ждут. Я взгляну на ваш Кикстартер. Уверен, мы с Хилари можем вам что-нибудь дать. Это замечательное место. Вы не должны закрыться.

Джаред подумал, не добавить ли эти слова на страницу кампании на Кикстартере или на Facebook – «Это замечательное место. Мы не должны закрыться».

Проходили дни, и он старался не думать об этом слишком часто, но фанера бросалась ему в глаза, создавая стену там, где должно было быть оконное стекло, и напоминая о том, что у него на самом деле не было денег, чтобы заменить витрину. Если они с Чадом не смогут получить ссуду, ему придется закрыть магазин.

Джаред испытывал всё большую уверенность, что у него получится сохранить магазин. Но он всё равно ощущал себя беспомощным и не знал, что думать или чувствовать. Кроме того, его выбивало из колеи отсутствие окна во всю стену. В магазине теперь стояла полутьма, что было особенно неприятно теперь, когда наступил ноябрь.

– Мы работаем на солнечной энергии, – объяснила Женевьев, когда Джаред пожаловался, что нуждается в солнце. – В смысле люди. Ты не думал о световом коробе?

– Мне просто нужно выйти отсюда, – сказал он. – Я больше не могу на это смотреть. – Он махнул рукой в сторону фанеры. – Я могу тебя тут оставить? Вернусь через пару часов.

– Ты пойдешь к Дженсену, да? – Она постаралась скрыть улыбку, но ей это не удалось. Джаред не знал, почему она все еще так интересовалась его личной жизнью. Они с Дженсеном миновали фазу медового месяца. Они были вместе уже почти полгода.

– По мне все настолько видно?

– Сперва позвони ему.

Джаред погладил Сэди по ушам, приказал ей хорошо себя вести с Женевьев, затем надел пальто, засунул телефон в карман и поехал в Бруклин. По пути он позвонил Дженсену, просто чтобы убедиться, что он был дома.

Джареду повезло.

– Я обрабатываю фотографии, которые сделал несколько месяцев назад, потому что раньше времени не было, – объяснил ему по телефону Дженсен, – но у меня только полтора часа до того, как нужно возвращаться в бар.

– Могу я все равно прийти?

– Конечно. Но у тебя не получится надолго остаться.

Это не то, чего хотел Джаред, но он был согласен.

Он не мог перестать думать о магазине, пока добирался до квартиры Дженсена. «Лось и Кавардак» – это вся его жизнь. Джаред попытался сосредоточить внимание на других людях в метро и на том, что они читали.

Дженсен открыл ему дверь и сказал, что вид у него как у человека, нуждающегося в отпуске. В ответ Джаред лишь снял пальто, и Дженсен повесил его на стул.

– Что тебе необходимо? – спросил он. – В течение того часа, что у нас есть.

– Не знаю, – признался Джаред, и теперь, когда он пришел сюда, он действительно не знал. – Я больше не могу находиться в магазине. Я терпеть не могу эту фанеру. Ким продолжает покупать безопасные для детей маркеры, и люди продолжают украшать ее, рисовать на ней, но это же _фанера_. Это не окно. Не витрина моего магазина. Меня выводит из себя то, что приходится ждать ремонта. Я ничего не могу сделать с Кикстартером. Я не знаю, что хочу делать. Не знаю, что чувствую. Я не привык к такому… Это я? – он прервал свою мысль, указывая на фото на экране компьютера Дженсена. – Почему тут я?

– Потому что я сделал несколько твоих фотографий? Помнишь первый раз, когда мы встретились для позднего завтрака и ты выпил слишком много «Кровавых Мэри», и мне пришлось привести тебя сюда, чтобы ты протрезвел?

Джаред попытался вспомнить.

– Это было давно. Мы пошли в «Два Брата». Алона сделала очень крепкие коктейли. Я выпил всего два.

– Три. Ты выпил их довольно быстро, насколько я помню. И нам пришлось прийти сюда, потому что ты был не совсем в состоянии управлять магазином. Мы сидели на диване.

– Ты усадил меня на диван. – Джаред решил, что знает, чего теперь хочет и почему на самом деле пришел сюда вместо того, чтобы, скажем, обуть кроссовки и отправиться на пробежку в Центральный парк. – Я потом задремал.

– И я сделал несколько фотографий, пока ты спал. Мне казалось, я сказал тебе об этом, когда ты проснулся.

– Возможно, да. Я не помню. – Джаред склонился над Дженсеном, чтобы лучше все рассмотреть. Это были черно-белые фотографии, сделанные с разных углов, но везде он спал на кровати Дженсена, волосы свешивались на лицо, видны были его голые ступни и смятые простыни под ним. – Это было так давно. Еще до Дня памяти павших? Почему ты только сейчас до них добрался?

Дженсен пожал плечами.

– Я был сильно занят. Наблюдать за тем, как я обрабатываю фотографии, будет скучно. – Он взял Джареда за руку и повел к дивану. – Садись. Прости, что у меня мало времени, но мы можем поговорить.

– Только поговорить?

Прежде чем Дженсен смог ответить, Джаред обхватил ладонью его затылок, притянул поближе и поцеловал его. Подразумевался простой поцелуй «я рад, что ты мой бойфренд, и рад, что нахожусь тут», но как только Дженсен приоткрыл рот, впуская язык Джареда, Джаред тут же ринулся вперед, как можно решительнее заявляя права на губы Дженсена.

Они наконец оторвались друг от друга, запыхавшись, и Дженсен улыбнулся.  
– Думаю, это ответило на твой вопрос, – сказал он, проведя большим пальцем по нижней губе Джареда. Джаред в предвкушении приоткрыл губы.

После нескольких минут поцелуев Джаред скользнул рукой вверх по бедру Дженсена к его члену. Ему не хотелось ждать. Ему хотелось целовать Дженсена в губы, касаться его члена, перекатывать его яички, облизывать соски и слушать, как он стонет, раздвигая ноги, когда Джаред толкается внутрь.

Джареду на самом деле этого очень хотелось.

– Нам следует пойти в спальню, – предложил Дженсен, голос у него звучал немного напряженно. Джареду удалось просунуть руку между бедер Дженсена и сжать его член сквозь джинсы.

Джаред не хотел отпускать его, но подчинился, и они торопливо перебрались в спальню Дженсена и выпутались из одежды.

– Я не знал, чего хочу, когда уходил из магазина, – признался Джаред, забрасывая ногу Дженсена себе на бедро. – Я просто хотел уйти. Но, наверное, я все же знал, но не знал, что знаю. – Дженсен фыркнул. – Ты что, надо мной смеешься?

– Возможно. – Последовал быстрый поцелуй, потом еще один. Он широко улыбнулся, прижимаясь к губам Джареда. – Хочешь быть сверху? Снизу? Сбоку? Или мне тебе отсосать? Или ты хочешь отсосать мне?

– Я хочу, чтобы ты заткнулся, чтобы я мог тебя трахнуть.

Но у Дженсена, кажется, были свои идеи на этот счет. Он перекатился, оказавшись на Джареде, обхватил его голову ладонями и крепко поцеловал, потираясь об него. Джаред схватил его за задницу. Дженсен чуть передвинулся, чтобы просунуть руку между ними, и Джаред прикусил губу, когда Дженсен обхватил его член.

К этому моменту Джаред был полностью возбужден, и ему было все равно, что делает Дженсен, лишь бы он сделал это побыстрее. Дженсен оказался рад услужить: он потянулся и достал презерватив и смазку из тумбочки, потом сел, раскатал презерватив по твердому члену Джареда и начал подготавливать себя.

Наблюдать за тем, как Дженсен растягивает себя – одно из самых горячих зрелищ, которое Джаред когда-либо видел. У него невольно вырвался нетерпеливый тихий стон.

– Шшш, – прошептал Дженсен. Он коснулся лица Джареда, затем сел на него верхом, протянул руку назад и направил Джареда внутрь себя, опускаясь на его член.

Джаред выдохнул. Он ошибался: Дженсен, сидящий на нем верхом в позе наездника – вот самое горячее из виденных им зрелищ.

– Мне следовало взять с собой камеру, – сказал Дженсен. – Сфотографировать тебя так. Ты и понятия не имеешь, как сексуально выглядишь, когда твой член находится во мне.

Это оказалось таким непроизвольным отражением его собственных мыслей, что Джаред не мог не улыбнуться. Дженсен наклонился к нему, скользнул губами по губам Джареда, а затем отстранился и начал двигаться.

Джаред положил руки Дженсену на бедра, наблюдая за тем, как подскакивал член Дженсена, когда тот поднимался и опускался, не отрывая взгляда от лица Джареда. Дженсен качнул бедрами и наклонился ниже, чтобы ущипнуть соски Джареда. Он улыбался почти рассеянно, по-видимому, сосредоточившись только на Джареде и его удовольствии.

Джаред опустил ладони Дженсену на задницу, сжимая ее, подбадривая, пытаясь проникнуть глубже и глубже в тело Дженсена. Он сдержал стон. Дженсен стал двигаться быстрее, отталкиваясь от кровати и падая обратно. Джаред потянулся к его члену, но Дженсен оттолкнул его руку.

– Сначала ты, – тяжело дыша, сказал он.

– Поцелуй меня, – произнес Джаред, задыхаясь и не скрывая желания. Дженсен наклонился достаточно для того, чтобы Джаред положил руку ему на затылок и притянул полностью к себе. Они беспорядочно столкнулись зубами и языками, и теперь, зная, что соседи их не услышат, Джаред позволил себе застонать в рот Дженсену. Дженсен обвил голову Джареда руками, быстрее и быстрее двигаясь на члене Джареда, и тот хватался за его плечи, руки, задницу.

– А, черт, – часто дыша, произнес он Дженсену в губы. – Ох… Боже, Дженсен, я… я…

– Давай, – прошептал Дженсен. – Кончи для меня.

Джаред выгнулся, пытаясь еще глубже погрузиться в Дженсена, и кончил, захлебнувшись стоном. Дженсен поднял голову, чтобы Джаред мог видеть его лицо, наблюдая за оргазмом Джареда с чрезвычайно довольным выражением.

Он двигался, не останавливаясь, пока Джаред не отдышался и потянулся к его члену. Тот был твердым, горячим, и потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы Дженсен тоже кончил и рухнул Джареду на грудь.

– Спасибо, – тихо произнес Джаред ему на ухо. – Мне действительно это было очень нужно.

– С моим удовольствием, – сказал Дженсен, прижавшись к шее Джареда. Он потерся щекой о подбородок Джареда.

Джаред погладил Дженсена по спине. Теперь, когда они закончили и умудрились сбросить все одеяла с кровати, у него по коже побежали мурашки. Дженсен поднял голову, коротко поцеловал Джареда в губы и слез с него. Джаред остался лежать, хотя и знал, что следует снять презерватив, что следует одеться, но ему было все равно. Он чувствовал себя лучше. Спокойнее.

Он решил, что теперь знает, какие ощущения испытывал его покупатель, работавший в рекламном бизнесе, по ночам, когда был настолько беспокойным, что не мог заснуть и приходил в книжный магазин, чтобы успокоиться. Насколько ужасно, когда такие чувства являлись нормальным состоянием по жизни. Возможно, тот парень нуждался в ком-то вроде Дженсена, ком-то, к кому он мог прийти, когда не знал, что с собой делать, ком-то, кто обладал способностью умиротворять его.

– О чем ты думаешь? – спросил Дженсен, уже одевшись.

– О знакомом парне, – сказал Джаред. – Он иногда приходит в магазин, когда очень поздно и он не может заснуть. Он говорит, что у него сплошной гул в голове. Кажется, теперь я знаю, что он имел в виду. В смысле, сейчас у меня в голове тихо благодаря тебе, но до этого было так _громко_. – Дженсен лишь улыбнулся ему.

 _«Проклятье,_ – подумал Джаред о нем, – _ты просто сногсшибателен»_.

– Мне следует одеться, – сказал он вместо этого.

– Следует.

Так что Джаред поднялся с кровати, выбросил презерватив в туалет и оделся.

– Мне правда нужно идти, – сказал Дженсен, выходя из спальни. Джаред неохотно последовал за ним.

– Ты не можешь побыть со мной полчаса?

– Нет. Я же говорил тебе, что мне нужно вернуться в бар. Крис может какое-то время сам справляться, но нам лучше находиться там вдвоем. Мне повезло, что у меня выдалось свободное время после полудня, – голос у него звучал недовольно, но решительно.

– Я выделил время, чтобы прийти и увидеться с тобой. – Джаред почувствовал, что начинает дуться как пятилетний ребенок, которому не дали печенье, и постарался подавить этот порыв. Он, блин, взрослый человек. И вести себя должен соответствующе.

– И я тут был, – вздохнул Дженсен. – Чего ты от меня хочешь?

– Я хочу провести с тобой время.

– Я не… Послушай, мы с Крисом до сих пор стараемся довести до ума все, связанное с подачей ужина, не говоря уже о ланче. Вся фигня, за которой я должен был следить полгода назад, до сих пор требует моего внимания. Я рядом с тобой, насколько это возможно, но у меня свой бизнес, которым следует заниматься. – Он схватил пальто Джареда и протянул ему.

– Ты ужасный бойфренд, – сказал Джаред.

– Нет, это не так. Я занятой бойфренд. Я сказал тебе, когда ты позвонил, что у меня не так много свободного времени. – Он взглянул на часы. – Пошли. Если поторопишься, я не пропущу автобус. Я не хочу идти пешком, а ты не захочешь остаться тут.

Джаред нарочно медленно подошел к нему.

– Ладно, – сердито выдохнул Дженсен. Он рванул свое пальто из шкафа у входной двери и надел его. – Мне действительно нужно идти.

– Хорошо, хорошо. – Джаред взял свое пальто и последовал за Дженсеном в коридор. Все спокойствие, достигнутое благодаря секс-эндорфинам, рассеялось, и теперь он испытывал раздражение.

– Ты что, _дуешься_?

– Я хотел больше, чем перепих.

– Прости. Я не хочу ссориться. – К чести Дженсена, его голос звучал искренне. – По крайней мере пойдем со мной в бар.

– Зачем? Тебе все равно придется заниматься своими делами. Я поеду обратно в Виллидж.

– Я могу позвонить тебе позже.

– Не напрягайся, – огрызнулся Джаред, направляясь в гору к станции Кэрролл-стрит и метро, которое отвезет его обратно в центр города.

Дженсен позвонил той ночью в половине четвертого, чтобы извиниться. Джаред уже достаточно успокоился, чтобы осознать, что и он был отчасти виноват, но все равно позволил Дженсену принести извинения. Возможно, в будущем у него получится стать чуть менее требовательным и чуть более понимающим.

***

Дженсен был первым, кто заметил, что кампания книжного магазина на Кикстартере полностью профинансирована. Он находился в баре в воскресенье днем, в офисе, номинально просматривая квитанции, но на самом деле занимался фигней в сети, когда открыл страницу кампании и увидел сверху «Профинансировано на 100%».

– Черт побери, – сказал он пустому офису. – У них действительно получилось. – Дженсен исполнил импровизированный танец, сидя на стуле, уже думая наперед, как лучше всего отпраздновать с Джаредом этот этап. Затем он позвонил в «Лося и Кавардак», чтобы поделиться новостью, если Джаред вдруг еще не видел. Дженсену очень хотелось оказаться носителем этого приятного известия, и он на самом деле расстроился, когда трубку подняла женщина и сказала, что Джареда нет.

– Он развозит заказы, – пояснила она. – Я могу передать ему сообщение, или вы можете позвонить ему на мобильник.

– Это Женевьев?

– Ким. У Жен сегодня выходной. А кто это?

– Дженсен.

– О, привет. Что случилось?

– Вы собрали всю сумму финансирования на Кикстартере.

– Правда? Да ты что! Эй Джей! – крикнула она. – Мы собрали деньги для витрины! Когда? – спросила она Дженсена.

– Я проверил десять минут назад. У вас даже на сорок баксов больше заявленного. – Дженсен взглянул на экран ноутбука, чтобы убедиться в этом.

– У нас есть еще почти две недели! Как ты думаешь, люди продолжат делать взносы?

– Вероятно. Тут говорится, что все дополнительные деньги, которые вы соберете, будут вложены в магазин.

– Что? – сказала Ким кому-то другому, наверное, Эй Джею. – Плохо, что нам нельзя пить на работе.

– Приходите в Ред Хук после работы, чтобы выпить бурбона, – предложил Дженсен.

– Я бросила пить. Но я возьму содовую. Эй Джей выпьет ваш бурбон. Не говори Джареду. Я оставлю сообщение на компьютере, чтобы он увидел, когда вернется обратно.

Дженсен практически слышал, как Ким широко улыбается на том конце провода, а потом вспомнил, что они с Крисом обещали устроить вечеринку для местных жертвователей денег. Им нужно начинать планировать. Трейси уже все равно стала навязывать им закуски для вечеринки.

Он сказал об этом Крису в тот же день и добавил:

– Ты мне должен за то, что я не стал спорить с тобой из-за ланча.

– Ты спорил со мной из-за ланча, – заметил Крис.

– Ты победил.

– Я не собирался спорить с тобой из-за проведения вечеринки для Джареда. Я поговорил со Стивом и парнями, и они даже готовы сыграть бесплатно.

– Нам следует его привлечь, – сказал Дженсен. – И девушек, и Тома. Нам нужно придумать что-нибудь интересное, а не просто открыть двери и впустить людей.

– У нас есть группа. Трейси готовит еду. Чего ты еще хочешь?

– Новый коктейль. Я тебе рассказывал о том, что один из сотрудников Джареда – Осрик, самый молодой – приходил измерить бутылку скотча, чтобы смастерить для нее килт? То же самое он сделал для японского виски и «Гангстерского холма».

– Зачем?

– Он сказал, что мы могли бы раздавать их в качестве лотерейного выигрыша, – пожал плечами Дженсен. – Он был таким вдохновленным, что я не смог ему отказать. Не беспокойся, мы не отдадим «Сантори Хибики». – Это был виски ценой сто двадцать долларов за бутылку, и хотя Дженсен любил Джареда невероятно сильно, Крис точно таких чувств не испытывал. – Я сказал ему, что он вполне может сделать небольшую искусственную бороду для «Вдовы Джейн», чтобы создать бруклинско-хипстерскую атмосферу.

Крис хохотнул.

– Мило, но мы не будем раздавать алкоголь. Я поработаю над меню с Трейси. А ты попроси Алону придумать коктейль для книжного магазина. Только пусть он не пахнет бумагой.

Воскресные вечера в баре были, как правило, тихими, так что Дженсен устал не больше обычного, когда они с Крисом закрыли бар, и он отправился через реку, чтобы увидеться с Джаредом. К тому моменту Джаред уже, конечно, узнал новость о кампании на Кикстартере и был так взбудоражен, что не мог стоять спокойно. Дженсен сидел за кассовой стойкой и наблюдал, как он расхаживает туда-сюда по магазину, болтая о том, какие бонусы должен предоставить магазин, и что они с Чадом решили насчет временных рамок для этих бонусов, и когда они смогут вызвать кого-нибудь, чтобы снова взглянуть на окна и оценить, что нужно, и сколько времени уйдет, прежде чем витрина будет восстановлена.

Все, что он сказал насчет вечеринки «слава-богу-мы-получили-финансирование» в баре, это: «Она должна состояться до Рождества, и я хочу, чтобы все сотрудники магазина там присутствовали. Это первый раз, когда мы закроемся не на праздники».

После того как Дженсен насмотрелся на это и пошел наверх спать, Джаред позвонил ему на сотовый, чтобы сказать: «Я могу повесить вывеску _«Мы закрыты на вечеринку, приходите в «Два Брата» в районе Ред Хук и отпразднуйте с нами»_? Так что если все же придут покупатели, они будут знать, почему мы закрыты?»

– Конечно, – спросонок ответил Дженсен, почти не вслушиваясь. – Что хочешь.

– Ты же знаешь, что ты лучший бойфренд в мире, да?

– Да, мне нужно поспать.

Джаред разбудил его в пять утра, хотя Дженсен проснулся всего на две минуты, прежде чем снова заснуть. Но этого времени было достаточно, чтобы поздравить Джареда, и достаточно, чтобы Джаред его поцеловал, а это всё, что имело значение.

Утром они выпроводили Сэди из спальни, чтобы должным образом все отпраздновать. Позже они вывели ее на прогулку, а затем Дженсен приготовил Джареду оладьи, после чего пошел домой.

Благодарственное празднование тремя неделями позже оказалось гораздо более многолюдным, чем Дженсен или Крис ожидали. Алона придумала два новых напитка по такому случаю: сладковатый, немного газированный коктейль на основе бурбона под названием «Лось» и ярко-красный пряный коктейль под названием «Кавардак». Друг и партнер Джареда по бизнесу Чад одобрил «Кавардак» после того, как Алона сообщила ему по секрету, что если он сперва договорится с Крисом и Дженсеном, она даже подожжет его коктейль.

Осрик, как и обещал, сделал кимоно для виски «Сантори», килт для скотча «Постельный разговор» и шляпку с крохотными искусственными цветами и миниатюрной лентой на ее широких полях для бурбона «Гангстерский холм». Он даже подготовил крошечную клетчатую рубашку для восьмилетнего виски «Вдова Джейн». Дженсен выставил украшенные бутылки в конце барной стойки с небольшим объявлением, отмечавшим заслуги Осрика в создании нарядов.

Он удивился, увидев половину состава «Клуба рыжих девчонок», пока Фелиша не объяснила, что одна из участниц живет недалеко от «Лося и Кавардака» и организовала небольшую кампанию по сбору средств среди девушек в качестве вклада в кампанию магазина.

Дженсен познакомился с некоторыми постоянными покупателями Джареда, включая Чарльза-джазового музыканта, Криса-рекламщика, Джеффа-копа и Самант-медсестер, ночных подруг Джареда. Блондинка Сэм принесла шапку, которую связала для него – темно-зеленого цвета с вышитой надписью «Бар Два Брата».

– Чтобы зимой голова не мерзла, – сказал Джаред, широко улыбаясь, когда Дженсен натянул шапку. Она оказалась очень уютной. У него уже была зимняя шапка, но всегда приятно иметь ту, которую кто-то связал специально для тебя.

– Спасибо, – сказал Дженсен Блондинке Сэм, которая просияла и сказала ему, что это мелочи, она вяжет, когда в больнице выдается спокойное время.

– Ты не сказала слово на букву Т, – отреагировала Брюнетка Сэм. – Я тобой горжусь!

– Тихо, – объяснил Джаред Дженсену. – Это такая фишка.

По просьбе Джареда Дженсен не стал снимать шапку и чувствовал себя несколько глупо, пока не появился друг Джареда Миша-переводчик в шапке, которая смотрелась так, как будто у него на голове сидел ежик. На ней были коричнево-кремовые «иголки», черные глаза-бусинки и острый нос. Жена Миши призналась Дженсену по секрету, что Миша хотел надеть шапку-носок «обезьяну», но она отговорила его, потому что все видели обезьяну. Но никто еще не видел шапку-ежика.

Очевидно, несколько человек до сих пор не знали, что Данниль и Женевьев помолвлены, судя по восхищенному визгу, который Дженсен услышал, проходя мимо группы людей, собравшихся вокруг девушек. Прошло несколько месяцев. Как люди могли не знать?

Народ покупал напитки и уплетал барные закуски от Трейси. Группе удалось убедить несколько человек потанцевать. Дженсен и Крис старались, чтобы все были довольны и получили то, ради чего пришли, но Дженсен все равно уделял время тому, чтобы постоять рядом с Джаредом и быть представленным как лучший бойфренд на свете. Тамо – один из приятелей Дженсена по фотолаборатории в Квинсе – очевидно, пожертвовал деньги на Кикстартере и появился в баре, что дало Дженсену возможность представить Джареда как лучшего бойфренда на свете.

– Тебе следует привести его в студию и сфотографировать при хорошем свете, – сказал Тамо Дженсену, широко улыбаясь.

– Ты так говоришь, как будто я этого еще не сделал, – ответил Дженсен, улыбаясь в ответ. Джаред лишь стоял рядом с невинным видом. Дженсен почти не сомневался, что он думал о фото, сделанных во время и после секса. Дженсен знал, что сам думал именно об этом. – Ты монополизируешь студию.

– Хм, я могу поделиться.

Через два часа Дженсен махнул группе, чтобы они сделали перерыв, поднялся на сцену и взял микрофон, чтобы попытаться привлечь всеобщее внимание.

– Спасибо вам за то, что пришли, – сказал он, прежде чем понял, что эту речь произносить должен не он, а Джаред. – Минутку. Джаред, иди сюда.

– Он в уборной, – откликнулся кто-то.

– Итак, кхм, спасибо, что пришли, – повторил Дженсен, смутившись. – Вам нравится музыка? Парни, выходите на поклон. – Группа так и сделала. – Они вернутся на вечер с танцами в линию в четверг.

– Вам всем стоит прийти, – добавил Стив.

– Если вам понравились «Лось» и «Кавардак», их придумала Алона специально для сегодняшней вечеринки. Алона, скажи привет. – Он махнул в сторону барной стойки, и Алона вскарабкалась на нее, чтобы послать всем воздушный поцелуй.

К этому моменту Джаред появился в зале, и люди подтолкнули его к сцене, Дженсен протянул ему микрофон и велел взять слово.

– Ух ты, черт, – произнес Джаред, оглядев бар, полный людей, которые хотели, чтобы его книжный магазин продолжал работать. – Огромное вам спасибо. Серьезно, ребята, я не потерял магазин только благодаря вам.

– И мне! – крикнул Чад.

– И Чаду. Это была его идея собрать средства на новую витрину с помощью краудфандинга. Я даже не могу выразить, насколько это для меня важно. Вы лучшие! Правда, честно. Спасибо вам огромное-преогромное. – И он просто стоял там, улыбаясь от уха до уха, сияя на весь бар. Дженсен забрал микрофон, но прежде чем успел что-то сказать, Джаред забрал его обратно. – И спасибо Дженсену и Крису за эту вечеринку! Если вы еще не знали, Дженсен – самый замечательный бойфренд, о котором любой может мечтать. Не все бы сделали такое для меня.

Дженсен почувствовал, как румянец от смущения поднимается по шее и заливает лицо, и нагнул голову, прежде чем кто-то смог заметить.

Он вспомнил, что Джаред сказал ему несколько месяцев назад – он вел себя так, что Джареду легко было хотеть его.

 _«Ты делаешь это простым_ , – подумал он сейчас. – _К тебе легко проявлять доброту»._

Джаред поцеловал его в щеку, смутив Дженсена еще больше, и люди разразились одобрительными возгласами. Дженсен даже услышал разрозненные аплодисменты, и ему даже не нужно было смотреть на толпу, чтобы знать, что Данниль и Женевьев сияли улыбками, как будто это они свели Джареда и Дженсена, как будто они отправили Дженсена через реку в книжный магазин почти год назад, чтобы проверить, настолько ли привлекательным, как ему помнилось, был высокий дружелюбный продавец книг родом из Техаса, с которым он познакомился на вечеринке девушек.

Стив забрал микрофон у Джареда и сказал:  
– Достаточно речей. Кто хочет потанцевать?

Группа возобновила выступление, и Дженсен утащил Джареда со сцены и подальше от толпы.

– Ты действительно самый лучший, – сказал Джаред. – Не могу передать, как сильно ты мне помог, когда все это происходило. Я действительно нуждался в ком-то, и ты все время был рядом.

– Что же еще мне было делать? – спросил Дженсен. – Я правда люблю тебя. Конечно, я собирался помогать. Ты всякий раз меня выслушиваешь, когда я жалуюсь на бар.

– Знаю, но…

– Никаких но. Я всегда буду рядом с тобой. Тебе следует это знать.

– Подожди, пока подрядчики действительно начнут вставлять витрину. – Он коснулся губами губ Дженсена так быстро, что любой человек, который мог смотреть в их сторону, не успел бы этого заметить. – Я не хочу говорить об этом сейчас. Мне просто хочется праздновать. Позже сегодня я покажу тебе, насколько я признателен.

Дженсен фыркнул.

– Завтра утром. Покажешь мне утром.

– Дженсен! – крикнул Том. – Один из кранов сломался! У нас идет пена!

– Черт, – пробормотал Дженсен, и Джаред рассмеялся. – Заткнись. Иди пообщайся с друзьями и сподвижниками. Они тоже тебя любят.

– Не так сильно, как ты, – сказал Джаред.

– Никто не любит тебя так сильно, как я. А теперь иди! – Он слегка подтолкнул Джареда, и Джаред опять поцеловал его, а потом пошел общаться с людьми. Дженсен направился к барной стойке, чтобы проверить кран.

Часом позже группа закончила выступление, и Джаред с работниками «Лося и Кавардака» вернулись в Виллидж, чтобы открыть магазин. Большая часть толпы, делавшей взносы на Кикстартере, разошлась. Крис и Дженсен поздравили друг друга с удачно проведенной вечеринкой. Трейси поздравила себя с тем, что еды после вечеринки не осталось. Данниль осталась на свою смену. Начали подтягиваться постоянные посетители. Парочка пришла на поздний ужин. Работа продолжалась как обычно.

После закрытия Крис подвез Дженсена к станции метро, и Дженсен, сидя в вагоне, не думал совершенно ни о чем, пока не добрался до книжного магазина, где, как он заметил, кто-то нарисовал гигантское красное сердце и красным написал «Нам поставят новую витрину» Спасибо вам за поддержку!» на фанере.

Джаред был рад его видеть, но Джаред всегда рад его видеть. Джареду даже понравилось, что Дженсен все еще не снял шапку, которую для него связала Блондинка Сэм.

А Дженсен со своей стороны просто радовался тому, что одиннадцать месяцев назад решил, что готов, наверное, снова искать себе бойфренда, и начал с симпатичного парня, с которым познакомился на вечеринке Данниль и Женевьев в баре.

Это, пожалуй, оказалось одним из самых умных решений, которые он когда-либо принимал.

***

Воскресный день, и Джаред путешествовал по Нью-Йорку, доставляя книги по заказам. Дженсену не нужно было находиться в баре во время позднего завтрака, так что он предложил составить компанию Джареду. Пока это означало, что Дженсену пришлось тащить книги. Он не возражал. Джаред подозревал, что Дженсен не возражал против роли вьючного мула, поскольку Джаред в кои-то веки принес ему завтрак в постель.

– Может быть, нам стоит съехаться, – предложил Джаред, когда они сели в вагон на маршруте C, направляющемся на север Манхэттена. Следующая доставка – большое и тяжелое иллюстрированное подарочное издание о стиле модерн, которое ждала женщина с 87-й Уэст-стрит.

– Что? – спросил Дженсен, отвлекшийся на что-то в телефоне.

– Ничего. – Джаред на самом деле так не думал. Где они будут жить? Ему нужно было находиться рядом с магазином, а Дженсену нужно было находиться рядом с баром. Он спросил главным образом для того, чтобы увидеть реакцию Дженсена, а Дженсен даже не обратил на это внимание, и никакой реакции не проявилось.

– Прости, – сказал Дженсен. – Крис опять хочет изменить меню позднего завтрака, и Трейси отчитывает его.

Из того, что Джаред понял из рассказов Дженсена, за несколько месяцев, в течение которых в баре начали подавать настоящую еду, подобное происходило каждый раз, когда менялось время года. Крис просто опережал график на пару месяцев или отставал на пару месяцев.

Две девушки и парень вошли в вагон. Они были в зимней одежде, но без штанов.

– Знаешь, а ведь год назад ты впервые пришел в магазин, – сказал Джаред.

– Действительно?

– Да. Это был День без штанов. – Джаред жестом показал на трех человек, храбро встретивших январский холод в нижнем белье. Дженсен приподнял бровь, глядя на них. – Чад один раз сделал так в колледже. Я ездил с ним, чтобы убедиться, что он не попадет в неприятности.

– Ты не поехал без штанов?

– Нет.

– Почему?

Джаред пожал плечами.  
– Я смущался из-за того, как выглядели мои ноги.

– Значит, мы знакомы уже год.

– Практически. Да.

Со стороны его жизнь казалась такой же. Дела в «Лосе и Кавардаке» всё еще шли хорошо, его сотрудники всё еще оставались забавными, дружелюбными, усердными, порой странноватыми людьми, Чад всё еще был Чадом, Сэди всё еще хотела познакомиться с каждым посторонним человеком, заходившим в магазин.

Но теперь половину фасада магазина закрывала фанера, хотя вскоре ее заменят новым оконным стеклом. И что важнее, у него был Дженсен.

Джаред бы ни на что не променял прошедший год, даже несмотря на ущерб, причиненный магазину, и панику, которая временно охватила его.

Он тайком взял Дженсена за руку.

– Что? – спросил Дженсен.

– Я просто думал.

– То-то мне показалось, что пахнет дымом.

Джаред ткнул его локтем в ответ.

– Заткнись. Прошлый год был странным. Я больше никогда не хочу опять проснуться и увидеть машину, торчащую в витрине моего магазина. – Дженсен слегка подтолкнул ногу Джареда коленом. – Но я познакомился с тобой. И это все улучшило.

– Было хорошо, не так ли? Порой я думаю, что самое умное, что я когда-либо сделал, это пришел в магазин вместо того, чтобы ехать домой. Эй, следующая остановка наша.

Джаред поцеловал его в щеку, зная, что Дженсен не особо одобрял подобное публичное проявление чувств, но был не в силах сдержаться. Никто все равно за ними не наблюдал.

Они вышли на 86-й улице и прошли три квартала, чтобы доставить книгу о стиле модерн, а затем сели на маршрут 1, идущий до Колумбийского университета, чтобы отвезти сборник коротких рассказов и книгу о лингвистике ругательств.

– Мне следует вернуться в бар, когда мы закончим с доставками, – сказал Дженсен после того, как они сели в вагон метро, направляющийся в центр города. – Мне нужно будет разобраться с Крисом и его меню.

– Мне, наверное, следует выгулять свою собаку, – признал Джаред. – Ты сегодня хочешь поспать в собственной постели?

– Да, хочу. Ты не против?

– Нет, конечно. Что ты завтра делаешь?

– У меня дежурство в баре во время ланча, но студия чудесным образом открылась, так что я потом смогу засесть в фотолаборатории. Будет весело. Я могу принести тебе ужин.

– Это было бы здорово. – Джаред похлопал Дженсена по бедру. – Если ты правильно подгадаешь время, кто-нибудь еще окажется в магазине и присмотрит за ним, а мы пойдем наверх и развлечемся.

– Звучит интересно. – Дженсен не смотрел на Джареда, но Джаред заметил его довольную улыбку.

Какие перемены могут произойти за один год! В это время в прошлом году Джаред даже не думал о том, чтобы опять начать ходить на свидания, а теперь у него бойфренд, который не только вместе с ним доставляет книги в воскресенье, но еще и тащит эти книги, приносит ему ужин и позволяет целовать себя на людях.

– Я тебя чертовски сильно люблю, – прошептал Джаред Дженсену на ухо. – Ты действительно лучший бойфренд на свете. – К его огромному удивлению, Дженсен повернулся и поцеловал его в губы. Поцелуй оказался очень быстрым, но оставил после себя ощущение прикосновения на губах.

– Знаю, – беззаботно произнес Дженсен, как будто ничего не произошло. – Ты тоже.

– В следующем году нам следует отметить годовщину, поехав в метро без штанов.

Дженсен закатил глаза в ответ на это.

– Думаю, нам следует отметить ее, попробовав что-нибудь из _«Справочника бармена от Джерри Томаса»_.

Из книги, которую Дженсен купил год назад, поскольку Джаред серьезно подходил к своей работе продавца книг.

Когда они закончили с доставками, Джаред проголодался, а Дженсен получил три раздраженных сообщения от Трейси и четыре от Криса.

– Мне нужно вернуться в бар и выступить посредником между ними, – сказал он Джареду перед книжным магазином. – Увидимся завтра. – Он показал на новое граффити на фанере – _Дж+Дж_ внутри красного сердца. – Это ты сделал?

– Возможно, – широко улыбнулся Джаред.

– Я удивлен, что ты так долго ждал.

Джаред указал на _Ж+Д_ в розовом сердце.

– Я сделал и это тоже. А потом Осрик добавил свое. – Сердце с _О+С_ было ярко-голубым. – Скоро у всех будет по сердцу.

– А потом тебе придется вынуть фанеру и заменить настоящей витриной.

– Знаю! Не могу дождаться! Но мне будет не хватать всех этих надписей. Я думал, что мы можем купить краску для стекол и украсить витрину ко Дню Валентина. Ким этим занимается.

– Похоже на план. Мне действительно нужно идти. Ты хочешь что-нибудь конкретное на завтра?

– Кроме тебя? – Джаред спросил это, чтобы посмотреть, как Дженсен заливается румянцем. Он был очень милым, когда краснел.

– Заткнись, – сказал Дженсен, но он улыбался. В уголках глаз собрались морщинки. Джаред притянул его поближе и поцеловал, не обращая внимания на пешеходов на тротуаре и парочку покупателей, которые выбрали этот момент, чтобы выйти из магазина. Он услышал собачий лай и осознал, что Женевьев и Сэди стоят на пороге, ожидая его.

– Хорошо, – произнес Джаред, тайком сжав задницу Дженсена под пальто. Дженсен шлепнул его по руке. – До завтра. Удачи с Крисом!

– Мне она понадобится. Привет, Женевьев! – Дженсен помахал ей, почесал Сэди за ушами и направился вниз по улице к станции метро и в Бруклин.

– За него надо держаться, – сказала Женевьев, когда Дженсен уже не мог ее услышать.

– Знаю, – ответил ей Джаред. – Мне по-настоящему повезло.

– Ему тоже, – широко улыбнулась она. Джаред взял поводок Сэди, и они все вошли в магазин. – Пока тебя не было, заходила женщина с самой пушистой собакой в мире. В магазине уже находилось несколько детей, и они были вне себя от восторга. Пушистик и Сэди обнюхали друг друга, все вели себя очень хорошо.

– Хорошая девочка, – сказал Джаред Сэди, наклонившись, чтобы она могла лизнуть его в лицо. Она тут же так и сделала. – Следовало принести тебе угощение. – Крис испек для нее дюжину собачьих галет на Рождество и пообещал приготовить еще, если ей понравится, но пока не выполнил обещание. Джаред не сомневался, что бар постоянно загружал его.

Как же Джареду повезло, что Дженсен не был настолько занят и мог найти время для него, и как же ему повезло, что Дженсен _хотел_ найти время для него. Дженсен, без сомнения, самое лучшее, что произошло с Джаредом в прошлом году, и он мог только надеяться, что всё, что бы ни произошло в этом году, окажется настолько же хорошим.

_Конец_

**Author's Note:**

> [1] McNally Jackson – самый большой и независимый книжный магазин в центре Манхэттена.  
> [2] Amazon Kindle – серия устройств для чтения электронных книг, выпускаемая компанией Amazon.com. Устройства Amazon Kindle позволяют пользователям делать покупки, загружать, просматривать и читать электронные книги, газеты, журналы, блоги и другие цифровые медиаданные через беспроводную сеть.  
> [3] Техас Лонгхорнс (англ. Texas Longhorns) – студенческая баскетбольная команда, представляющая Техасский университет в Остине в первом баскетбольном мужском дивизионе NCAA. Располагается в Остине (штат Техас).  
> [4] Сидя́щий Бык (родился примерно в 1831 – убит 15 декабря 1890) – вождь индейского племени хункпапа (часть народа лакота из группы народов сиу), возглавлявший сопротивление коренного населения вооружённым силам США. Его имя на его родном языке дакота звучит как Татанка Ийотаке, Бизон, сидящий на земле.  
> [5] Танец в линию – групповой танец под музыку в стиле кантри.  
> [6] Коллинз — стакан цилиндрической формы с прямыми стенками, используемый для лонгдринков.  
> [7] Мараскиновая (коктейльная) вишня – специальным образом засахаренная вишня, предназначенная для украшения коктейлей, а также тортов, мороженого и других десертов.  
> [8] Ред Страйп (Red Stripe – Красная лента) – пиво низового брожения, изготовляемое в столице Ямайки Кингстоне компанией Desnoes & Geddes, которая контролируется британским пивоваренным гигантом Diageo.  
> [9] Нерд — стереотип человека, чрезмерно глубоко погружённого в умственную деятельность, исследования вместо разумного разделения времени на работу и прочие аспекты общественной и частной жизни.  
> [10] Иэн Мензис Бэнкс — шотландский писатель, писавший в жанре научной фантастики под именем Iain M. Banks, а также вне жанра под именем Iain Banks. В 2008 году имя писателя было внесено в список 50 лучших писателей Великобритании с 1945 года газеты The Times. Британские литературные критики и журналисты нарекли Бэнкса прозвищем Тарантино от литературы.  
> [11] Ссылки на «Звездные Войны».  
> Мос-Эйсли – космопорт на планете Татуин, а также прибежище для контрабандистов, преступников, шпионов, охотников за головами и изгоев. Именно о нем Оби-Ван Кеноби и говорит: «Во всем мире не найти более порочного скопища грязи и злодейства. Мы должны быть осторожны».  
> Гридо – родианец из клана Тетсу. Был одним из самых лучших охотников за головами. Был убит Ханом Соло в кантине Мос-Эйсли.  
> [12] Астория — район на северо-западе Куинс.  
> [13] Даллас Ковбойз – профессиональный футбольный клуб из города Арлингтон, штат Техас.  
> [14] Аламо – музей в Сан-Антонио, бывшая католическая миссия, служившая одновременно крепостью.  
> [15] Желтые розы: около 1824 года в США был выведен гибридный сорт розы «Желтая роза Техаса». «Желтая роза Техаса» также легенда об увлечении генерала Санта-Анна девушкой по имени Эмили Вест, которое предрешило исход битвы при Сан-Хасинто, ключевой эпизод Техасской революции (1836 г.).  
> [16] Винермобиль– автомобиль в виде хот-дога, участвующий в рекламных мероприятиях производителя мясной гастрономии Оскара Майера.  
> [17] Уолдо – главный герой серии книг «Где же Уолдо?», его основные атрибуты – красно-белый полосатый свитер, шапка с помпоном, очки и деревянная палочка.  
> [18] Кикстартер – сайт для привлечения денежных средств на реализацию творческих, научных и производственных проектов по схеме краудфандинга.  
> [19] Краудфандинг – народное-общественное финансирование (от сочетания английских слов сrowd funding: сrowd — «толпа», funding — «финансирование») — коллективное сотрудничество людей (доноров, вкладчиков, пожертвующих), которые добровольно объединяют свои деньги или другие ресурсы вместе, как правило через Интернет, чтобы поддержать усилия других людей (владельцев, создателей стартап компании, проекта) или организаций (реципиентов).  
> [20] Сайт Indiegogo – (запущен в 2008 году, для запуска стартап проектов по всему миру) — финансирует проекты, такие как создание технических новинок, спонсирование восстановления исторических зданий, компаний по сбору средств для малоимущих, развитие частного предпринимательства, фильмов независимого кинематографа США, комиксов, видеоигр, музыки и многого другого.  
> [21] GoFundMe – сайт, который в отличие от Kickstarter, ориентированного в большей степени на бизнес-аудиторию, позволяет своим пользователям собирать деньги практически на любые цели – от оплаты медицинских счетов до финансирования миссионерских поездок.  
> [22] Strand – огромный книжный магазин со слоганом «18 миль книг».  
> [23] Чапы – кожаные ноговицы (гетры, гамаши), рабочая одежда ковбоя, которые надеваются поверх обычных штанов для защиты ног.  
> [24] Речь идет о керлинге.


End file.
